Las sombras del crepúsculo
by VegaAndShadow
Summary: Un pasado doloroso y oscuro forjó el cruel carácter del joven Shieda Kayn. Sin embargo, su perspectiva de la vida dará un vuelco cuando accidentalmente cruce camino con Zoe, el aspecto del crepúsculo. ¿Zoe será capaz de ayudar al segador sombrío a conectar con sus emociones? ¿O terminará con el corazón roto por la decepción nuevamente?
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdos de media noche**

_Flashback..._

Otra vez despertaba como un chiquillo asustado, su respiración estaba agitada y un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo. Se incorporó rápidamente y se dirigió a la ventana de su pequeña habitación para respirar algo de aire fresco. Desde hacía un mes que las pesadillas se habían vuelto recurrentes e interrumpían su ciclo normal de sueño. Se encontraba fastidiado, justo cuando pensaba que había sido capaz de dominar su mente, esta le hacía el cruel recordatorio de que no era así.

-Destruye la mente, construye la mente... libera la mente.-Repetía en voz baja a manera de mantra, intentando calmar su ansiedad.

Un desastre, en eso se había convertido la vida del joven Shieda Kayn desde hacía un tiempo. Pesadillas de un pasado que se esforzaba por dejar atrás, pesadillas que le recordaban la vida que se le fue arrancada por causa de la guerra. Se posicionó frente al espejo, hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver las notables ojeras que adornaban su rostro. Se veía cansado, comenzó a temer que su desequilibrio emocional fuera notorio a los ojos de su maestro, no debía mostrar signo alguno de debilidad, no debía decepcionar al ser que más admiraba en el mundo.

Completamente ofuscado y sin recuperar la tranquilidad por completo, se adentró nuevamente en su lecho para intentar descansar. Luego de varios intentos desesperados, fue vencido por el cansancio. Pasaron algunas horas y los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a colarse por la rendija, abrió los ojos de mala gana al sentir la luz dar de lleno contra su rostro. En unos cuántos segundos cayó en la cuenta de que llegaría tarde al entrenamiento, el maestro Zed seguramente estaría furioso. Se aseó y arregló lo más rápido que pudo, su ansiedad había aumentado al encontrarse en una situación tan estresante. Antes de que siquiera llegara a la puerta de su habitación, escuchó que alguien tocaba.

-Shieda ¿sigues dormido? El maestro me ha enviado a buscarte, desea hablar con nosotros.-Era Nakuri, su hermano de la orden de las sombras.

"Maldita sea" masculló con enojo, tal vez se trataba nuevamente de una reunión en la que Zed le restregaría en la cara lo buen acólito que era Nakuri y que tal vez en un futuro podría llegar a igualarlo e incluso superarlo. Las declaraciones del maestro de las sombras no eran erradas del todo, aquel jovencito comenzaba a mostrar una fuerza y determinación dignas de la orden a la que pertenecía. Pero a diferencia de Kayn, parecía mostrar una estabilidad y un equilibrio emocional mayores.

Ambos desconocían el motivo por el cual habían sido llamados por Zed, incluso Nakuri, que no era muy observador, pudo notar las emociones desbordantes que su hermano de la orden intentaba contener. Parecía tener una lucha interna, pero esa actitud cambió a una llena de arrogancia cuando Zed entró por la puerta. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que el mayor se despojaba de su característico yelmo y mostraba un semblante serio ante ellos. Debía tratarse de algo muy serio para que el maestro de las sombras se presentara de esa manera.

Zed no escatimó en palabras y explicaciones, quería que sus discípulos tuvieran clara su misión. Noxus no se detendría en su afán por conquistar y destruir. Habían logrado hacerse de una antigua arma viviente: un darkin que esperaba la más mínima oportunidad de ser libre y causar un cataclismo de dimensiones desconocidas. Kayn y Nakuri escucharon atentamente las instrucciones de su maestro, debían ubicar el arma y luego destruirla, no podían permitir que la fuerza noxiana hiciera uso de un poder tan letal que sería capaz de doblegar incluso a la magia más fuerte.

Luego de aquella seria charla, los días transcurrieron en bastante tranquilidad para Nakuri, sin embargo, las cosas comenzaban a empeorar para Kayn. Las pesadillas de su pasado dejaron de asediarlo y en su lugar, nuevas pesadillas que prometían vacío y oscuridad se hicieron presentes. Nunca tuvo miedo de la oscuridad o de las sombras, había entregado su vida a ello desde temprana edad, pero en sus 18 años de vida nunca había presenciado una oscuridad tan aterradora y profunda como la que le perseguía en sus sueños. Una monstruosa y gutural voz resonaba dentro de su cabeza, mencionaba palabras inteligibles para él, seguramente se trataba de alguno de los muchos dialectos jonios que aún desconocía.

El día de la misión había llegado, era su oportunidad de probar su valía y poder ante su maestro. Aunque le molestaba compartir su gloria con alguien tan pacífico y predecible como su compañero Nakuri. Sentir el suelo noxiano bajo sus pies le hizo recordar los lejanos años de su temprana infancia, abandonado, desamparado y lanzado a una guerra sin precedentes. Un ser que había sido desarmado por completo y había renacido en uno lleno de odio, resentimiento y dolor. El campo de batalla lo había forjado como un arma poderosa y destinada a la grandeza, o al menos eso era lo que le gustaba creer.

Tendió su trampa un poco antes del atardecer, sabía que la caravana que custodiaba al darkin se acercaría en esa dirección y haciendo uso de su magia sombría, atravesó uno de los muros cercanos a la Noxtoraa para utilizarlo a manera de escondite. Cuando pudo divisar a algunos guardias acercarse, salió del muro y los embistió con facilidad. Sin mucha ceremonia y haciendo uso de sus propias manos, logró arrebatar la vida de uno de los tres guardias. Otro intentó escapar, pero para su sorpresa, Kayn se disolvió en sombras e interceptó su camino, el guardia cayó inerte al suelo.

-Este es el momento en el que corres, noxiano. Di a todos de lo que fuiste testigo aquí.-Dijo Kayn al último guardia que quedaba con vida.

Este último intentó correr lo más rápido que pudo por el camino empedrado, pero su huida fue interrumpida por el frío filo de una katana que se enterraba en sus entrañas. Se trataba de Nakuri, quien ataviado en una túnica negra como la de Kayn, había asesinado a sangre fría al último guardia.

-¿Esta es la tan aclamada fuerza noxiana? Es bastante decepcionante.-Decía Nakuri mientras volvía a enfundar su espada.

-¡Vaya hermano! Sabía que eras impetuoso, pero ¿seguirme hasta aquí para compartir mi gloria?-Espetó Kayn con disgusto al notar que su compañero había decidido seguirlo en lugar de esperar por él.

Antes de que Nakuri pudiera responder algo, ambos escucharon a la caravana acercarse, a penas y tuvieron tiempo para deshacerse de los cuerpos y ocultarse para no ser vistos. La luz del sol comenzaba a apagarse en el horizonte y la caravana inició su paso frente a ellos. Era justo como la había descrito Zed, envuelta en una cota de malla estaba la cuchilla milenaria. Debían ser cuidadosos para no ser descubiertos, sin embargo, la paciencia era una virtud con la que no contaba su compañero Nakuri. Este se lanzó sin pensar contra los guaridas y a Kayn no le quedó más remedio que unirse a la batalla que había iniciado por causa de su hermano de la orden.

Ni siquiera la cantidad de hombres que custodiaba el arma era suficiente, ambos asesinos eran muy diestros y poseían habilidades sobresalientes. Uno a uno los noxianos fueron cayendo, en medio de su desesperación, uno de los soldados liberó el arma. El ojo rojo de la guadaña brillaba con un odio inhumano, dejando petrificados del miedo a los demás guardias. Los ojos del soldado que la liberó se agrandaron al tiempo que blandía el arma contra sus propios compañeros. Kayn conjuró su magia sombría nuevamente y se sumergió en la carne corrompida por el darkin del guardia noxiano.

Durante el breve momento que estuvo dentro, pudo ver lo mismo que por milenios vio el ser corrupto que poseía ese cuerpo. Vio dolor, muerte, destrucción sin precedentes. En las manos equivocadas, seguramente desataría un caos interminable, poseía un poder abrumador, en verdad debía ser detenida. Kayn salió de lo que había quedado del guardia noxiano, aquel pobre hombre había sido consumido por completo y de su cuerpo quedaba únicamente un rígido cascarón que se rompió en mil pedazos al momento que Kayn salió.

-**¿Quién demostrará ser digno?-**Resonó una monstruosa voz en su cabeza.

Al parecer Nakuri la había escuchado también, sin pensarlo dos veces, Kayn invocó su magia sombría nuevamente y empuñó la guadaña. Aquel ojo rojo se abrió mostrando un brillo aterrador, amenazaba con consumirlo al igual que al guardia que yacía hecho polvo a sus pies. Pero Shieda Kayn era diferente, era poseedor de una voluntad inquebrantable, era alguien casi imposible de doblegar. La corrupción comenzaba a expandirse por su brazo izquierdo, sintió su piel arder y uno de sus ojos comenzó a tornarse rojo como el del maligno ser contenido en el arma que ahora empuñaba. Dio un grito de dolor, pero no cedió, la corrupción dejó de avanzar y una maligna risa resonó en todo el lugar.

**-Por fin alguien digno de ser el nuevo recipiente de la muerte encarnada.-**Dijo el darkin con orgullo.

_Fin del flashback..._

Kayn despertó, era media noche aproximadamente y lo supo porque llevaba varias noches despertando a la misma hora. Los sueños del fatídico día que empuñó a Raast lo comenzaron a perseguir desde hacía unas semanas. Se levantó de la cama y decidió dar un salir del monasterio a dar un paseo nocturno. Se había vuelto una costumbre un poco extraña viniendo de alguien como él, pero el aire fresco de las frías noches de Jonia lograban calmar su ansiedad. Pero esa noche era diferente, por primera vez en años comenzó a tener pensamientos que se alejaban completamente de sus deberes como miembro de la orden de las sombras. Comenzó a pensar las mismas cosas que cualquier chico de su edad pensaría, la soledad del bosque y la luz de la luna reflejada en el arroyo lo hicieron reflexionar sobre su propia humanidad.

Se recostó en el pasto, se dedicó a observar las constelaciones que adornaban el cielo nocturno. Por mucho tiempo se obligó a reprimir sus emociones, lo canalizaba todo a través del odio y la violencia. Había creado un personaje egocéntrico, seguro de sí mismo y que lograba intimidar a cualquiera. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo existía aún un poco de humanidad que amenazaba por salir. No, no podía permitirse mostrar esa parte de sí mismo al mundo. No podía permitirse ser débil ante las emociones, retuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y mantuvo su característica expresión seria. Cerró los ojos, en verdad se sentía demasiado cansado para volver al monasterio y en un acto de enorme irresponsabilidad, se quedó dormido en ese pequeño claro del bosque.

Cayó en un sueño profundo por algunas horas, pero este fue interrumpido de una manera inesperada. Había escuchado unos ruidos extraños a su alrededor, se mantuvo inmóvil, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar. Pero luego todo fue silencio, silencio y luego sintió unas delgadas manos acariciar su rostro, específicamente esa parte que había quedado afectada por la corrupción del darkin. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con una imagen que jamás imaginó ver en su vida. Era una chica de complexión pequeña, estaba flotando sobre él con algún tipo de magia que desconocía. Su cabello de colores fantasía ondeaba con el viento, heterocromía, sus ojos eran de distintos colores y su rostro redondo le daba un aspecto aniñado. En un movimiento rápido y brusco, Kayn apartó la mano de la chica y se incorporó. Ella parecía observarlo curiosa, comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, como un cazador que examina a su presa o eso fue lo que él pensó en ese instante.

-¿Qué clase de criatura extraña eres tú? Luces... diferente.-Habló la chiquilla mientras se acercaba cada vez más a él.

-La única criatura extraña aquí eres tú, pequeño duende flotante.-Respondió Kayn con molestia.

-¡No soy una criatura extraña! Soy un aspecto de Monte Targón.-Exclamó indignada la chica.

-¿Un aspecto? ¡Maravilloso Kayn! Parece que estás destinado a cruzar camino con seres extraños por el resto de tu vida.-Exclamó él, llevándose las manos a la cara en señal de fastidio.

-¿Tu nombre es Kayn? Disculpa mis pocos modales, mi nombre es Zoe, aspecto del crepúsculo.-Se presentó haciendo una reverencia.

No supo como reaccionar, si bien conocía a sus compañeros de la orden y a su maestro, era la primera vez que alguien tan peculiar se presentaba ante él. "Eso no me puede estar pasando" pensó para sí mismo, nunca imaginó que su inocente siesta en el bosque le llevaría a conocer a un aspecto. La chica comenzó a revolotear a su alrededor, tenía una mirada curiosa y una amigable sonrisa que estaba comenzando a causarle ansiedad.

-Deja de verme así niñita, me pones nervioso. En verdad odio ser observado.-Dijo Kayn con una mueca de fastidio. En verdad deseaba ahuyentar a su inesperada compañía.

-Lo lamento... no ha sido mi intención causarte molestia.-Dijo Zoe bajando la cabeza apenada por lo sucedido.

Kayn no era una persona que se detenía a pensar en cómo sus acciones afectaban a los demás, pero por algún motivo que desconocía, sintió una punzada de remordimiento al ver la expresión de vergüenza que había provocado en la chica. Pensó en disculparse, ¿qué más daba? nadie lo estaba viendo. Nadie se enteraría que el gran y egocéntrico Shieda Kayn se había tomado la molestia de disculparse con una completa desconocida. Él estaba muy consciente de las impresiones que su apariencia causaba en la gente: terror, incomodidad y miedo. Sin embargo, aquel pequeño ser mostraba curiosidad, tal vez era su oportunidad de causar una impresión diferente. Todos esos pensamientos recorrieron su mente en poco tiempo, en verdad era una situación nueva y estresante para él. No tenía nada que perder, después de todo, sería la primera y última vez que cruzara su camino con aquel aspecto, o eso era lo que quería creer.

-No causas molestia, yo... yo lo lamento. Es un gusto Zoe, soy Kayn, Shieda Kayn.-Se presentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la chica. Actitud totalmente diferente a la que tomaba cuando conocía a alguien, pero quiso dejar su usual personaje de lado para experimentar algo nuevo. -Lamento haberte gritado, he tenido malas noches últimamente y ha sido difícil descansar.-Intentó justificarse.

-¡Tranquilo! Todos tenemos malos momentos, yo estoy pasando por uno ahora mismo.-Respondió Zoe, mostrando una expresión de tristeza.

-¿Qué te trae por este sitio?-Preguntó Kayn, intentando desviar la atención de la chica hacia otro tema.

-Justo eso, estoy pasando por un mal momento y en verdad deseaba estar sola o tal vez encontrar a alguien que pudiera escucharme... mi amigo Taric no está y me siento muy sola.-Explicó el aspecto del crepúsculo.

Luego de decir aquello, sin pensar dos veces en la reacción que él pudiera tener, se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas. Esa acción dejó completamente desconcertado y en shock al pobre Kayn, era quizá la primera vez en su vida que era abrazado por alguien. Pero era extraño, pareciera que la chiquilla buscaba consuelo, pero al ser alguien que por años se privó de sus emociones, para él era difícil saber cómo reaccionar. En un intento por corresponder, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?" Dijo para sus adentros, la situación era incómoda sin dudas. Por primera vez intentaba ser amable y lo único que había conseguido era que una completa desconocida se abalanzara llorando sobre él. Seguramente Zed y sus compañeros se burlarían de él al verlo en aquel dilema tan grande. No podía pensar con claridad en ese momento, sin embargo, dijo lo primero que cruzó por su mente en un intento desesperado por calmar a la chica.

-Si lo deseas, puedo escucharte y tal vez eso te ayude a sentirte mejor.-Ofreció con algo de inseguridad.

-¿Pretendes que hable de mis problemas con un completo desconocido?-Dijo Zoe soltando al pobre Kayn.

-Tal vez eso facilite las cosas, soy un desconocido y no voy a juzgarte. Además, no le diré a nadie, digo, no es como que volvamos a vernos luego de esto.-Expuso Kayn.

La chica asintió y ambos tomaron asiento en el pasto, uno frente al otro. Kayn se arrepentiría grandemente por haber hecho aquel amable ofrecimiento a la chiquilla. Hablaba sin parar, con mucho entusiasmo contaba lo mucho que le gustaba un chico llamado Ezreal. Kayn nunca había escuchado tantos adjetivos calificativos utilizados para describir a alguien, en verdad Zoe se escuchaba muy ilusionada con el tal Ezreal. Todo se fue cuesta abajo cuando Zoe comenzó a relatar que el chico viajero de Piltóver tenía interés romántico en alguien más.

Zoe explicó cuán disgustada se encontraba al haber sido rechazada en innumerables ocasiones por Ezreal, se cuestionaba qué podía tener de atractivo la otra chica que ella no tuviera. Kayn se llevó las manos al rostro en señal de desesperación y fastidio, era la primera vez que entablaba conversación con alguien del "mundo exterior" y la cosa no iba para nada bien. Mientras escuchaba el relato de Zoe, comenzó a pensar en lo extraño e incómodo de la situación. Si bien había conocido a varias mujeres en su vida, nunca había conocido a alguien tan entusiasta y emocional como la pequeña Zoe. Cuando por fin hubo terminado, Kayn se tomó el atrevimiento de expresar su opinión al respecto.

-¡Eres una niña! No deberías ir por ahí ofreciendo tu amor a tipos mayores que tú.-Expresó Kayn con disgusto.

-¡No soy una niña! Para tu información, tengo más de mil años de vida, soy un aspecto, no lo olvides.-Se defendió Zoe.

-Bueno, en ese caso deberías dejar de coquetear con tipos menores que tú.-Rebatió Kayn. -Zoe, soy la peor persona para darte consejos de esa índole. Pero si algo tengo muy claro es que no debes quedarte donde no te quieren o te necesitan. Simplemente pierdes tu tiempo, tiempo que bien podrías utilizar para realizar otras actividades o conocer a más personas.-Aquel consejo había surgido de imprevisto, fue lo primero que vino a su cabeza y se sorprendió a sí mismo por haberlo dicho.

-¡Wooooow! Ese es un gran consejo, gracias Kayn.-Dijo Zoe mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, abrazándolo de manera efusiva.

-¡Basta! No soporto el contacto físico, ha sido demasiado para mí en tan poco tiempo.-Se excusó Kayn, intentando separar a la chica.

Zoe hizo caso omiso, a través de aquel abrazo ella quería agradecer que él se hubiera tomado la molestia de escucharla. Le había parecido un gesto sumamente amable que un desconocido hubiera escuchado su dilema y decidiera darle un consejo. Aún no sabía si seguiría dicho consejo, pero algo tenía por seguro, jamás olvidaría las palabras de ese extraño joven que despertó su curiosidad. Luego de su encuentro casual con el aspecto del crepúsculo, el segador sombrío volvió a sus labores cotidianas en la orden de las sombras, sin embargo, algo había cambiado dentro de él sin que lo notara.

**Hi, this is Vega! Esta historia va dedicada a mi mejor amiga que adora League of Legends casi tanto como adora este ship de Kayn x Zoe. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Soledad**

Había pasado una semana exactamente desde su extraño encuentro con el aspecto del crepúsculo, agradecía grandemente que sus pesadillas se hubieran detenido desde esa noche. Los días habían transcurrido con una relativa calma, se mantenía ocupado en sus entrenamientos, aunque ciertas incomodidades habían comenzado a surgir dentro de su ser. Al culminar cada entrenamiento, veía a sus compañeros reunirse y tener efusivas charlas en el comedor de la orden. Dichas charlas se detenían al aparecer él, como si su compañeros no desearan que él escuchara lo que ellos conversaban.

Siempre había sido consciente de las actitudes de los demás hacia a él, era normal que la gente del monasterio guardara silencio ante su presencia. Tenían miedo, la severidad y egocentrismo del chico lograba espantar a algunos y fastidiar a otros pocos. Pero por alguna extraña razón, las actitudes que por tanto tiempo le eran indiferentes comenzaban a molestarle. Se sentía inhumano, como si fuera una especie de criatura extraña que todos dentro de la orden parecían temer, excepto por Nakuri y su maestro.

Si bien su relación con su compañero Nakuri dejaba mucho que desear, era el único acólito que tenía el valor de entablar una breve y superficial conversación con él. Parecía respetarlo, más no le temía u odiaba como los demás. En muchas ocasiones se interesó por romper la barrera que había entre Kayn y él, intentaba conocer la parte humana de su hermano de la orden. Pero justo como sucedía con todos los que lo intentaban, el resultado era el fracaso, el segador sombrío se negaba a dejar su papel egocéntrico de lado.

Estaba encerrado en su habitación, era demasiado temprano para dormir o eso era lo que pensaba él. Supuso que tal vez un breve paseo por el bosque lo animaría, en verdad deseaba respirar algo de aire fresco. Emprendió su camino por el bosque que rodeaba al monasterio, la luna comenzaba a menguar y la oscuridad era más profunda que la última vez que visitó aquel sitio. Se detuvo frente a un pequeño riachuelo que atravesaba el bosque, se vio reflejado en las calmadas aguas, pero el reflejo de unos extraños destellos tras de sí lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Ya vi que eres tú Zoe.-Dijo Kayn de mala gana al notar la presencia de la chica.

-¡Kayn! Creí que no volvería a verte nunca ¡Qué coincidencia encontrarte de nuevo!-Exclamó Zoe con alegría.

Justo como en su primer encuentro, Zoe se abalanzó sobre él, pero al estar mal posicionado en la orilla del río, Kayn resbaló y ambos cayeron a las frías y poco profundas aguas del riachuelo. Kayn apartó a Zoe y salió rápidamente del agua. La noche era bastante fría y por eso había decidido salir con un yukata negro que casi no utilizaba en lugar de salir con el pecho descubierto como solía hacerlo en otras ocasiones. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba empapado y seguramente terminaría tiritando del frío gracias al impertinente accionar de Zoe.

-¡Lo lamento tanto! ¿Me perdonas?-Dijo Zoe en un intento por calmar los ánimos del chico.

Kayn se sentía completamente furioso, estaba dispuesto a pronunciar una sarta de insultos que sorprendería hasta a los marineros de Aguasturbias. Pero el tierno gesto de disculpas de Zoe provocó en él una extraña sensación que fue disminuyendo su impulso por gritar. Solía repeler a seres "tiernos" o "adorables", creía que era algo totalmente estúpido doblegarse de esa manera por la apariencia de un ser. Pero ahí estaba él, sintiendo un extraño calor en sus mejillas al ver los aniñados gestos del aspecto del crepúsculo.

-Déjame ayudarte a secarte, por favor.-Pidió Zoe, haciendo pucheros.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Por supuesto que no!-Respondió Kayn con enojo.

-Hay una cueva por aquí, podemos hacer una pequeña fogata para secar tu ropa ¡por favor déjame ayudarte!-Suplicó ella.

-¿Si digo que sí vas a dejar de insistir?-Cuestionó él, completamente fastidiado.

-Te lo prometo.-Respondió Zoe.

-Está bien.-Kayn dijo aquello de mala gana, llevándose las manos a la cara en señal de fastidio y desesperación. En verdad no podía creer que su suerte fuera tan mala como para encontrarse con Zoe nuevamente.

La siguió hasta una pequeña cueva que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros del riachuelo en el que habían caído. Flotando como una pequeña mariposa en el viento, Zoe comenzó su búsqueda de leña para encender la fogata. Kayn la observaba detenidamente, no podía creer que un ser tan poderoso que había vivido algunos milenios tuviera la apariencia de una chiquilla tan entusiasta. Había conocido seres extraños en su vida, pero sin dudas Zoe era lo más extraño que había visto. El calor del fuego cercano a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la chica había encendido la fogata en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Con un gesto de su mano, Kayn indicó a Zoe que le diera la espalda, ella accedió y él comenzó a despojarse de sus vestiduras, dejando solamente la parte inferior de las mismas. Luego, ambos se acercaron al fuego, sentados uno al lado del otro en un profundo silencio. Kayn había colocado su ropa a una distancia segura de la fogata. Cerró sus ojos sin percatarse que estaba siendo fijamente observado por Zoe.

Ella observaba curiosa su accionar, había conocido a muchas personas, pero a nadie con una apariencia como la de Kayn. No pudo evitar hacer la comparativa con su amado Ezreal, eran totalmente opuestos. Mientras Ezreal era un chico rubio y delgado, Kayn era un poco más fornido, su piel un poco más oscura y su cabello era largo y negro, con un curioso mechón azul. Tenía algunas cicatrices y su cuerpo parecía haber sufrido alguna especie de transformación extraña que ella no pudo dilucidar a simple vista. Era alguien misterioso, tenía un atractivo poco usual que había despertado una nueva clase de curiosidad en ella. Sintió el calor en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierta, Kayn había abierto los ojos y había fijado su mirada en ella.

-¿Qué es lo que miras tanto?-Preguntó él con algo de molestia.

-Eres diferente a las personas que he conocido en mi vida, tu actitud, tu apariencia, todo tú es una completa anomalía para mí.-Respondió ella de la manera más sincera que pudo.

-¿Soy diferente a tu amado Ezreal el perfecto?-Preguntó Kayn, intentando fastidiar a Zoe.

-Lo eres, estás lleno de imperfecciones y cosas extrañas. En cambio él... él es demasiado increíble como para fijarse en alguien como yo.-Dijo ella, cabizbaja. En lugar de fastidiarla, solamente logró deprimirla con su comentario.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo" pensó Kayn al ver que la chica comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas. Comenzó con su triste discurso, contando que había sido rechazada nuevamente. También comenzó a describir lo bella e increíble que era la chica que había cautivado a su amado Ezreal. Era una guardia de la corona de Demacia, una muchacha realmente hermosa, valiente y aventurera. Esa detallada descripción había captado por completo la atención de Kayn.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de esa chica?-Preguntó él, intrigado.

-Su nombre es Luxanna, pero todos la llaman Lux.-Respondió Zoe de mala gana.

-Entonces el chico rubio perfecto quiere estar con la chica rubia perfecta ¿no es así?-Kayn se puso de pie y se dispuso a vestirse. -Si deseas sacarla del camino, acudiste a la persona indicada.-Ofreció Kayn.

-¿A qué te refieres con "sacarla del camino"?-Preguntó Zoe confundida.

-Zoe, soy un asesino.-Se limitó a responder Kayn. Quería ver si su inusual truco funcionaba.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Yo no sería capaz de mandar a matar a alguien! Soy una protectora de la vida, nunca haría algo tan bajo y tan vil, mucho menos por un capricho.-Exclamó Zoe con desesperación.

-¡Espera un momento chiquilla! ¿Dijiste capricho?-Cuestionó Kayn, alzando una ceja.

-¡Dije capricho!-Gritó Zoe a todo pulmón.

-Zoe, tú misma admites que lo que sientes por ese "rubio perfecto" no es más que un simple capricho.-Se acercó a ella y vio como el rostro de la chica comenzaba a tener un semblante triste nuevamente.

-Si fuera un simple capricho no me dolería tanto su rechazo ¿alguna vez te han rechazado?-Intentó desviar el tema.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, no tengo tiempo para entablar esa clase de relación con alguien.-Respondió secamente.

-¿No tienes amigos?-Preguntó Zoe con sorpresa.

-¡Claro que tengo amigos! Bueno... siendo sincero contigo, en realidad no. Nunca he logrado tener una relación cercana con otro ser vivo que no sea mi arma.-Admitió Kayn.

-¿Tu arma es un ser vivo?-Cuestionó Zoe, intrigada por las palabras del chico.

-No es el punto al que deseo llegar, he estado solo toda mi vida y no veo por qué deba cambiar eso justo ahora.-Argumentó Kayn.

-Yo podría ser tu amiga, bueno... si tú lo deseas.-Ofreció Zoe amablemente.

-¿Un aspecto teniendo amistad con un asesino? En verdad estás loca Zoe.-Dijo Kayn soltando una ligera risa.

-¿A caso hay algo malo en ello?-Preguntó Zoe, intrigada.

-Hay una lista muy larga de cosas que podrían salir mal si quieres ser mi amiga. Zoe, yo no soy un ser que ansíe compañía de alguien más y dudo que alguien más ansíe mi compañía. Tengo que declinar tu oferta de ser amigos.-Respondió Kayn en tono serio, provocando que Zoe se pusiera de pie y comenzara a dar vueltas por la cueva como un animal enjaulado.

-Tengamos un tiempo de prueba ¿tres meses te parecen suficientes?-Preguntó Zoe, entusiasmada.

-Tres meses ¿y luego qué?-Kayn comenzaba a sentir intriga ante el ofrecimiento de la chica.

-Si en tres meses no logro agradarte lo suficiente como para ser amigos, te prometo que te dejaré en paz.-Propuso Zoe.

-No tengo nada que perder, acepto el trato.-Kayn extendió su mano hacia Zoe, supuso que esa sería la manera adecuada de sellar su pacto. Pero se sorprendió cuando la chica se acercó a él y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. A regañadientes, correspondió al mismo de la mejor manera que pudo y luego ambos tomaron asiento junto a la fogata nuevamente.

-Zoe, ahora que somos amigos... bueno amigos de prueba, quisiera preguntarte ¿en verdad te duele tanto el rechazo del tal Ezreal?-Quería llegar al fondo del asunto de una vez por todas.

Zoe asintió y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. No podía ser un simple capricho, dudaba que alguien fuera capaz de derramar lágrimas por algo tan infantil, en verdad sentía dolor y tristeza. Se acercó lentamente a ella y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le brindó un torpe y superficial abrazo que pronto ella correspondería. Se maldijo internamente por estar en esa posición, pero la calidez que aquel abrazo le brindaba lo hizo desistir de la idea de pronunciar palabra alguna. Zoe se aferraba fuertemente a él, de alguna manera, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. En poco tiempo ella pudo sincerarse con él y contarle sus anhelos y miedos profundos. Ahora él se preguntaba si ella era así con todo mundo, eso le restaría lo especial a el momento que vivían, prefirió omitir dicho pensamiento.

-Zoe ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para calmar tu dolor?-Se sorprendió a sí mismo al pronunciar esas palabras, habían surgido de manera espontánea. No lo pensó mucho, simplemente siguió su instinto y actuó por mero impulso.

-Ayúdame a conquistar a Ezreal.-Sugirió Zoe mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-¿Enloqueciste? Yo no soy un casamentero, soy la peor persona para ayudarte en eso.-Exclamó Kayn con incredulidad.

-¡Es lo que un amigo haría! Además tú eres un chico, sabes lo que los chicos quieren.-Comentó Zoe.

-Dudo que a tu "rubiecito" le agraden las mismas cosas que a mí.-Dijo Kayn entre risas.

-Pero podemos intentarlo ¡por favor di que sí!-Decía Zoe mientras tiraba del brazo de Kayn.

-¿Qué gano yo con ayudarte?-Cuestionó Kayn mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Zoe.

-Mi eterna gratitud y favores, todos los favores que quieras.-Ofreció entusiasmada.

-¡Está bien! Te ayudaré con tu "galán"-Aceptó Kayn de mala gana. Supuso que podría sacar beneficio de la compañía de un aspecto, tal vez sus habilidades le podrían ser de gran utilidad en un futuro.

Zoe dio un grito de emoción y lo abrazó fuertemente. Luego de un rato resistiéndose al contacto, Kayn se rindió y correspondió al contacto. Zoe se acurrucó entre sus brazos, como si fueran amigos de mucho tiempo atrás, por alguna razón que desconocía, esa acción no le incomodó. Se tomó un momento para analizar su situación actual, acurrucado frente a una fogata y con una chica entre sus brazos. Parecía algo sacado de esas torpes novelas románticas que su maestro Zed coleccionaba en secreto.

Dio un fuerte suspiro, lejos de sentirse estresado o ansioso, la compañía de Zoe había causado en él un estado de relajación que no experimentaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pronto, Zoe caería presa del sueño y él no tuvo más remedio que mantenerse en esa misma posición hasta que el cansancio lo venció. Los sonidos de las aves cantando por la mañana lograron despertarlo, lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue a la chica desatando su característica trenza.

-Zoe, debo regresar al monasterio o estaré en problemas.-Dijo Kayn mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente.

-¡Déjame llevarte!-Ofreció Zoe amablemente.

-No creo que sea buena idea que te vean rondando por el monasterio.-Intentó excusarse Kayn.

-Te prometo que será algo rápido y discreto.-Insistió ella.

A Kayn no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la oferta de Zoe, la vio utilizar sus poderes para abrir un portal. Amablemente ella ofreció su mano y Kayn, con algo de temor accedió. Sintió que caía por un enorme precipicio y cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontraba dentro de su habitación, tomando la mano de Zoe. El portal seguía abierto y ella se despidió con un gesto de su mano antes de desaparecer. Kayn tomó aire y se dispuso a asearse. Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar pensar en lo extrañamente bien que se sentía dejar de lado la soledad aunque fuera por un momento.

**Hi, this is Vega! Quiero darle las gracias a las personas que escribieron en la review. Alguien me preguntó si yo jugaba Lol y efectivamente no lo hago xD pero mi mejor amiga sigue insistiendo en que lo haga. Tal vez algún día lo haga, mientras tanto seguiré disfrutando del lore, tiene historias muy interesantes. Saludos a quienes escribieron, especialmente a Vickytoria I love you girl. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Una luz en el camino**

-**¡Eres un idiota!-**Esas tal vez eran las palabras que Raast pronunciaba con más frecuencia desde que encontró a un nuevo portador.

-¡Deja de insultarme, tú... estúpido implemento de agricultura!-Kayn se arrepentía grandemente de haber contado al darkin lo sucedido.

Sus constantes escapes del monasterio y sus inquietudes no habían pasado desapercibidas para el ser oscuro. Desde hacía unos días había notado un repentino cambio en su portador. Lo notaba irritable, más de lo usual y sobre todo, comenzó a percibir una peligrosa maraña de emociones gestándose dentro del muchacho. El paso del tiempo había logrado que aquel milenario ser de destrucción aprendiera a leer hasta el más mínimo cambio en el joven que tuvo el atrevimiento de sacarlo de su encierro.

Al ver que le era imposible ocultar la inquietud que Zoe había causado en él, se vio en la obligación de responder las preguntas de Raast. Había contado cómo fue su primer encuentro con la chica, pero obvió a toda costa el detalle de que ella era el aspecto del crepúsculo, no quería que sus problemas aumentaran. Cuando llegó a la parte en la que Zoe pidió su ayuda para conquistar a un chico, Raast estalló en risas. Lo había escuchado burlarse en múltiples ocasiones, pero nada comparado a la burla de la que estaba siendo víctima gracias a su encuentro con Zoe.

-**¿Qué va a saber un idiota como tú de conquistar a alguien? Esa chica debe estar demasiado desesperada para pedir tu ayuda**-Decía el darkin entre risas.

-¡Claro que sé conquistar a alguien!-Rebatió Kayn, sintiendo herido su ego.

-**Tú no podrías conquistar a alguien ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello, chiquillo estúpido.-**Raast dijo aquellas palabras con desprecio, desprecio al cual Kayn ya estaba acostumbrado.

Entonces Kayn cayó en la cuenta de que ayudar a Zoe sería una tarea sumamente complicada para él. Ciertamente, él no tenía idea alguna de las relaciones entre las personas, su vida se había reducido a la guerra y a los entrenamientos. "En verdad soy un idiota" pensó para sí mismo, ni siquiera era capaz de tener amigos, mucho menos sería capaz de llegar a ese "otro nivel". Se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-Joven Shieda, el maestro Zed ha solicitado su presencia.-Dijo una voz femenina tras la puerta. Se trataba de Reiko, una de las varias mujeres que entrenaban en la orden de las sombras.

Kayn dio un suspiro con pesadez y abrió la puerta, la chica se veía asustada. Parecía un pobre animal que había sido enviado al matadero, definitivamente era una situación incómoda y tensa. Ambos emprendieron su camino en dirección al lugar en el que Zed se encontraba, la incomodidad de ambos era visible. En un intento por aminorar lo estresante de la situación, hizo un torpe intento por mostrar una sonrisa a la chica que lo acompañaba. Pero lejos de recibir una reacción positiva, el rostro de la chica se deformó en una expresión de pavor. Parece que el gran Shieda Kayn era bueno en muchas cosas, pero no en sonreír sinceramente.

Dejando de lado su bochornoso intento por socializar, la chica retornó a sus labores cotidianas luego de acompañar a Kayn al lugar de su encuentro con Zed. Abrió la puerta y lo encontró con un libro entre las manos, era una actividad bastante habitual para Zed. Kayn frunció el ceño al ver parcialmente el título del libro: "El arte de la seducción". Zed lanzó lejos el libro al darse cuenta de que su alumno intentaba leer la portada.

-Lamento que tengas que estar aquí tan temprano, pero hay ciertos temas que me gustaría tratar contigo.-Dijo Zed en un tono serio.

Kayn asintió y tomó asiento del otro lado de la mesa en la que se encontraba Zed. Su maestro se retiró el yelmo y su expresión de preocupación fue bastante evidente. El chico desconocía los motivos por los cuales había sido solicitada su presencia, seguramente sería algo relacionado con una misión o tal vez algún tema concerniente al darkin. Su maestro lucía tenso y preocupado, eso lo hizo sentir incomodidad. Se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja en señal de la incertidumbre que la situación le provocaba.

-¿Te sucede algo, muchacho?-Preguntó Zed, viéndolo directamente.

-¡Nada me sucede! Disculpe maestro, pero si me ha llamado para tratar temas de mi vida personal, le advierto que pierde su tiempo.-Respondió Kayn con visible molestia.

-Me preocupa el bienestar del futuro líder de la orden.-Dijo Zed mientras se ponía de pie. -Pasaste algunas noches fuera del templo ¿qué actividades realizas fuera de aquí?-Cuestionó Zed de la manera más serena posible.

-Yo... necesitaba aire fresco.-Dijo Kayn, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

Kayn era pésimo con el manejo de sus emociones, era aún peor intentando ocultarlas y Zed lo sabía. Pudo notar la manera tan descarada en la que su alumno intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo, sin embargo, supuso que se trataba de algo demasiado íntimo como para indagar. Sabía muy bien que a su edad, el chico ya habría comenzado a experimentar ciertos cambios que todo chico normal presenta. Soltó una leve risa que provocó un severo sonrojo en el rostro de su estudiante, eso solamente le ayudó a confirmar que se trataba de meros asuntos de chicos en pleno despertar hormonal.

-No ahondaré más en el tema si te incomoda, pero hay otro motivo por el cual te he llamado.-Dijo el maestro de las sombras, cambiando el tema por completo.

A la orden de las sombras habían llegado rumores de que Noxus había estado enviando espías a lo largo del país. Kayn abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al saber que sería enviado a la frontera entre Demacia y Noxus, una misión en solitario. Zed expresamente indicó que Demacia era una tierra en la que la magia era mal vista y debía hacer el menor uso de ella si quería salir de allí en una pieza. No quería admitirlo frente a su maestro, pero la idea de llegar tan cerca de Noxus le provocaba náuseas. La misión era simple, Zed deseaba confirmar de primera mano si esa información era verídica.

Sabía muy bien que largos días de viaje le esperaban, en verdad era un fastidio. Se dispuso a organizar las cosas para su viaje, cuando inesperadamente, un portal se abrió en medio de su habitación. Kayn ahogó un grito de terror al ver que Zoe había aparecido sin previo aviso, Raast abrió su ojo con molestia al escuchar el alboroto que la chica provocó. "Ahora estoy en problemas" pensó Kayn al ver que la molestia del darkin pronto se convertiría en burla.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-Cuestionó Kayn con fastidio.

-Vine a visitar a mi amigo, recuerda que prometiste ayudarme en algo muy importante.-Zoe hizo énfasis en el "muy importante".

-**Kayn, aléjate de esa niña o tendrás problemas, ya sabes lo que le hacen a los sujetos con esa clase de preferencias.-**Se burló Raast.

-¿Tu guadaña habla? ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Cuál es su nombre?-Preguntó Zoe entusiasmada.

-Se llama Raast y no le interesa ser tu amigo si es lo que pretendes.-Respondió Kayn de mala gana.

-**Este chico sí que me conoce.**-Mencionó Raast ante el comentario de Kayn.

-¿Te vas de viaje?-Preguntó Zoe, intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Así es, tengo una misión muy importante. Me espera un viaje de varios días.-Dijo Kayn con orgullo.

-Pero tienes que ayudarme.-Dijo Zoe, comenzando con uno de sus ya recurrentes berrinches.

-No tengo tiempo Zoe, es algo muy importante y no tengo tiempo para perderlo en tonterías.-La misión sería su salvación, al menos pasaría algunos días alejado de su entorno habitual y estaría fuera del alcance de Zoe, o al menos eso quiso creer.

-¡Tengo una maravillosa idea! Déjame llevarte a tu destino usando mis portales, así completarás tu misión antes de lo previsto y tendrás el resto del tiempo para ayudarme con mi conquista.-Expuso Zoe mientras tomaba asiento a la orilla de la cama.

"Maldición, esta chica no es estúpida como creí" pensó Kayn al escuchar la propuesta de Zoe. Comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación mientras pensaba, en verdad sería muy conveniente ahorrarse el largo viaje hasta la frontera de Demacia. Eso lo ayudaría a guardar sus energías para la misión, sería una manera muy eficiente de cumplir con lo encomendado con su maestro. Analizando detenidamente la situación, era una muy buena oferta y sería un tonto si la rechazaba. Pero estaba la otra cara de la moneda, perdería su valioso tiempo intentando ayudar a la chica a conquistar a su tan amado Ezreal. Era un trato realmente difícil de rechazar, pero difícil de aceptar también. Supuso que si lograba ayudar a la chica, más favores como ese vendrían, después de todo, eso fue lo que ella prometió la noche que sellaron su "pacto de amistad".

-Acepto el trato, me acompañarás en mi misión y a cambio te ayudaré con... con el tipo ese que te tiene encaprichada.-Dijo Kayn mientras extendía su mano hacia la chica.

-Se llama Ezreal y no es un capricho.-Respondió Zoe mientras le daba un fuerte apretón a la mano del chico.

-**Hay que largarnos ya entonces.**-Dijo Raast, uniéndose a la conversación.

-Ahhh no amigo, esta vez tú te quedarás encerrado en mi habitación. Demacia es una tierra en la que la magia no está bien vista, ya es suficientemente malo con mi apariencia, no quiero imaginar lo que harían si ven a un rastrillo parlante.-Dijo Kayn mientras tomaba a Raast para encerrarlo en su guardarropas. -Además, los noxianos te siguen buscando, no nos conviene que te vean.

-**Niño idiota, le quitas lo divertido a la vida.**-Fue lo último que Raast alcanzó a decir antes de quedar confinado en aquel mueble de madera.

Luego de la extraña escena de presentación entre sus "amigos", Kayn indicó a Zoe el lugar al cual se dirigía. Zoe abrió el portal y ofreció su mano para que el segador sombrío la tomara. Shieda aceptó, al entrar al portal lo invadió una incómoda sensación de vértigo y eso le hizo apretar fuertemente la mano de la chica. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, Kayn casi vomita por la impresión del viaje. Zoe simplemente se echó a reír, ella adoraba viajar entre dimensiones y lugares usando sus portales, le parecía gracioso que alguien tuviera esa clase de reacciones tan exageradas.

Zoe decidió seguirlo en silencio, sabía que si quería la ayuda de Kayn, no debía interferir en sus planes. Había comenzado a comprender la manera en la que el chico funcionaba, él no hacía cosas que no le beneficiaran. El aspecto del crepúsculo tomó la iniciativa de esconderse en un arbusto mientras esperaba que algo interesante sucediera. Se sorprendió al ver a Kayn utilizando su magia sombría para ocultarse dentro del tronco de un gigantesco árbol, era la primera vez que veía algo así y le pareció algo totalmente increíble.

Luego de un rato sin que mayor cosa pasara, se escucharon ruidos provenientes del interior del bosque, entonces lo vieron. Una chica corría a toda prisa, escapando de algunos soldados noxianos. Era una cacería, era como ver a un grupo de depredadores tras su presa. Kayn decidió intervenir, si bien no llevaba a Raast consigo, él mismo era un arma muy peligrosa. Emergió del tronco del árbol y haciendo uso de sus habilidades mágicas, logró acabar con la vida de algunos soldados. Concentrado en la batalla, no se percató de un soldado que corría en su dirección mientras desenfundaba su espada.

-¡Nooo! ¡Ya basta de contenerme!-Gritó la joven demaciana que intentaba escapar de los soldados.

Un poderoso rayo de luz fue lanzado por la chica en dirección a los soldados que atacaban a Kayn. Este se sorprendió al ver lo poderosa que era aquella magia luminosa, tan poderosa que acabó con la vida de los soldados restantes en un instante. Pero parecía que ese ataque había drenado mucha de la energía de la chica, pues esta cayó desmayada luego del suceso. Kayn se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos para llevarla a un lugar seguro, Zoe salió de su escondite y quedo estupefacta ante lo que sus ojos veían. "Tiene que ser una broma" pensó al ver de quien se trataba.

A regañadientes, ayudó a Kayn a recolectar madera para armar una improvisada fogata, la noche estaba por caer y el frío comenzaba a hacerse presente. Luego de un rato inconsciente, la chica comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Se incorporó lentamente y sintió como su energía vital se había restablecido, sin dudas debía practicar más su uso de la magia. Volteó a su derecha y se encontró con Kayn, quien se encontraba sentado a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Entonces lo recordó todo, ese chico había salido de la nada y había utilizado alguna especie de magia para derrotar a los soldados.

-Veo que por fin despiertas ¿de dónde eres? Es obvio que no eres noxiana.-Habló Kayn mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a la misteriosa chica.

-Soy Luxanna y vengo de Demacia. ¿De dónde provienes tú? Nunca te había visto por estos rumbos.-Se presentó la chica para luego cuestionar a su interlocutor.

¿Luxanna había dicho? Entonces Kayn comprendió la razón por la que Zoe mantenía una expresión de molestia desde que rescató a la chica. Volteó a ver a Zoe y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Se trataba de la chica con la que Zoe rivalizaba por el amor del tal Ezreal. En verdad era una chica hermosa, su apariencia era tan impecable como Zoe la había descrito. Entablaron una superficial pero jovial conversación, con eso le bastó para entender los motivos de Ezreal para fijarse en ella. Sin duda alguna era alguien valiente y con un gran poder.

-¿Eres un mago? Te vi usar algún tipo de magia hace un rato ¿o me equivoco?-Cuestionó Lux, sintiéndose intrigada por lo que había visto.

-Es magia sombría, es todo lo que puedo decirte.-Se limitó a responder él. -¿Por qué escapabas de ellos?-Se atrevió a preguntar Kayn.

Lux dio un suspiro y se preparó para relatar lo sucedido. Por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en aquel peculiar par de viajeros, así que se tomó la libertad de contarles la situación. Las cosas entre Demacia y Noxus estaban cada día más tensas, pero la gota que estaba rebalsando el vaso era el hecho de que Noxus había comenzado a mandar a algunos soldados encubiertos a través de la frontera. Kayn se sorprendió ante lo que escuchaba, era justo la información que necesitaba obtener. Prestó atención a cada detalle relatado por la chica, mientras Zoe mantenía una expresión de enojo, sin embargo, se mantenía en silencio.

El amanecer había llegado sin previo aviso, entre charlas triviales y relatos casuales, el tiempo transcurrió sin que pudieran notarlo. Al menos así fue para Kayn y para Lux, pero para Zoe había sido una tortura ver a su nuevo amigo tan interesado en lo que Lux tenía por contar. Con los primeros rayos de sol asomándose entre las copas de los árboles, Lux decidió que era momento de volver a Demacia para brindar su reporte de lo sucedido.

-Te dije mi nombre, pero ¿cuál es el tuyo?-Preguntó Lux.

-Soy Shieda Kayn, ha sido un gusto conocerte Luxanna.-Respondió Kayn mientras extendía su mano hacia la chica.

-Lux, puedes llamarme así si lo deseas y yo simplemente te llamaré Kayn.-Dijo Lux mientras acercaba su mano a la del chico. -Y no te preocupes, no aparecerás en el reporte que debo brindar.-Aclaró la chica mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa.

-Dejaré que te lleves el crédito solamente porque no deseo expandir tanto mi fama por ahora.-Dijo Kayn de manera pretenciosa.

Lux simplemente sonrió ante la ocurrencia del chico. -Adiós Kayn, no olvidaré tu bondad.-Dijo Lux mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

-Adiós Lux, yo tampoco olvidaré la tuya.-Dijo Kayn en voz baja mientras veía a la chica desaparecer entre la espesura del bosque.

Se sentía extraño, había experimentado una cantidad de emociones inimaginable tras los sucesos ocurridos el día anterior. Por alguna razón, el conocer a aquella chica le había dejado un amargo sabor de boca. Ella no había mostrado miedo o rechazo hacia él, tenía que ser alguien muy diferente a las demás personas. Se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió un fuerte tirón en su cabello. Era Zoe, seguramente se encontraría muy molesta por lo sucedido.

-Babeas por ella ¿no es así?-Preguntó Zoe con disgusto.

-Te equivocas mi querida Zoe, es Ezreal quien babea por ella.-Kayn mostró una maliciosa sonrisa mientras lanzaba aquel comentario.

-¿No te gustó?-Zoe se sentía intrigada.

-Debo admitir que posee gran belleza, pero hace falta más que eso para impresionar a alguien como yo.-Pronunció Kayn con orgullo.

-¡Oh vaya! ¿Entonces qué hace falta para conquistar al gran Kayn?-Preguntó Zoe, se sentía sorprendida ante la actitud de su amigo.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!-Respondió Kayn con el rostro totalmente sonrojado, no deseaba tocar esa clase de temas tan personales con Zoe.

Emprendieron su marcha de vuelta a Jonia, no sin antes visitar algunos sitios que Zoe deseaba mostrar a Kayn. Le costaba admitirlo, pero se sentía bien abandonar las lúgubres paredes del templo para explorar nuevos lugares. Si otra fuera su situación, con gusto viviría una vida tan relajada como la de Zoe. El aspecto del crepúsculo creo un portal para regresar a Jonia, pero Kayn se sorprendió cuando aparecieron en medio del bosque, justo en aquel claro por en donde habían tenido su primer encuentro.

-Creí que me llevarías de vuelta a mi habitación.-Dijo Kayn alzando una ceja.

-Tranquilo amigo, ya tendremos tiempo para descansar después. Ahora debes ayudarme a conquistar a Ezreal.-Dijo Zoe mientras tomaba asiento en el pasto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo ayudarte? Nunca he estado con alguien, no sé cómo entablar esa clase de relaciones.-Se sinceró Kayn, pensó que de esa manera se podría liberar de tan vil tarea que Zoe le había delegado.

-Tal vez con algo de instrucciones ambos podamos lograrlo.-Dijo Zoe mientras creaba un portal y sacaba algo de dentro de él.

Kayn comenzó a reír al ver de qué se trataba, era el libro que su maestro escondió con recelo cuando él lo vio el día anterior. "El arte de la seducción: trucos para conseguir al amor de tu vida" decía la portada del libro en letras doradas. Tomó el libro entre sus manos y su risa aumentó al darse cuenta de que había algunos párrafos subrayados. El gran maestro de las sombras en verdad perdía su tiempo leyendo esa clase de banalidades, algo dentro de Kayn cambió al enterarse de ello. Si hasta alguien como Zed sentía curiosidad por los sentimientos y las relaciones humanas ¿por qué él no? Tal vez ayudando a Zoe podía ayudarse a sí mismo, pero esa sería una interrogante que solamente el tiempo lograría responder.

**Hi, this is Vega! A petición de la persona para la que va dedicado este fic, la historia se centrará en la pequeña odisea de Kayn y Zoe mientras descubren sus sentimientos, no ahondaré tanto en el tema de los conflictos de Runaterra. Esta semana tuve toda la intención de comenzar a jugar LoL, pero he estado muy atareada en mi trabajo. Saludos a quienes escribieron reviews, lo aprecio mucho. Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Técnicas de seducción**

Kayn comenzó a reír al ver de qué se trataba, era el libro que su maestro escondió con recelo cuando él lo vio el día anterior. "El arte de la seducción: trucos para conseguir al amor de tu vida" decía la portada del libro en letras doradas. Tomó el libro entre sus manos y su risa aumentó al darse cuenta de que había algunos párrafos subrayados. El gran maestro de las sombras en verdad perdía su tiempo leyendo esa clase de banalidades, algo dentro de Kayn cambió al enterarse de ello. Si hasta alguien como Zed sentía curiosidad por los sentimientos y las relaciones humanas ¿por qué él no? Tal vez ayudando a Zoe podía ayudarse a sí mismo, pero esa sería una interrogante que solamente el tiempo lograría responder.

-Kayn, toma esto con seriedad por favor.-Suplicó Zoe ante el ataque de risa que aquel libro había provocado en Kayn.

-¿Cómo quieres que tome en serio estas charlatanerías? No puedo creer que mi maestro pierda su tiempo leyendo esta clase de estupideces.-Dijo Kayn entre risas.

-Si alguien lo escribió y lo publicó, es porque se trata de algo efectivo ¿no lo crees?-Cuestionó Zoe.

-Mmmm tal vez tengas razón y estoy juzgando mal al autor. A ver, leamos la primera "técnica de seducción".-Dijo Kayn mientras abría el libro nuevamente y se disponía a leer. -Según esta cosa, el primer paso para seducir a alguien es "darse a notar". Debes hacer que la persona deseada note tu presencia y sepa que existes.-Kayn leyó literalmente lo que el libro decía.

-¡Pero yo me hago notar! ¿O no?-La duda había comenzado a surgir en Zoe.

-¡Claro que te haces notar! Diría que te haces notar demasiado.-Dijo Kayn, comenzando a reír nuevamente.

-Pero por alguna razón... Ezreal me ignora.-Confesó Zoe.

-Quisiera ver eso.-Dijo Kayn entre risas. -Bueno, esta cosa dice que debes usar tu sentido del humor para captar la atención de la persona deseada. ¿Es en serio? ¿El maestro Zed subrayó esta estupidez? A Raast le encantará saber esto, morirá de la risa.-Dijo Kayn mientras leía la página del libro.

-Sigue leyendo por favor.-Pidió Zoe.

-No te expongas demasiado, deja que un poco de misterio te rodee y así le parecerás alguien más interesante.-Leyó Kayn en voz alta para Zoe. -La seguridad en ti mismo es la clave, no hay nada más atractivo que alguien seguro de sí mismo. Esto es interesante en verdad.-Admitió Kayn.

-¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si buscamos a Ezreal ahora mismo? Así podré probar si esos trucos funcionan.-Dijo Zoe entusiasmada.

-¿Qué tal si mejor no? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.-Dijo Kayn con disgusto.

-Sino me ayudas, no te ayudaré cuando lo necesites.-Dijo Zoe.

"Maldición, aquí vamos de nuevo" pensó Kayn al escuchar a Zoe decir aquello. Había sido de gran utilidad para completar su misión, de no ser por ella, habría pasado largos días viajando hacia la frontera entre Demacia y Noxus. Podría ir a donde él deseara si se mantenía al lado de la chica, era muy conveniente tenerla cerca. Pero a cambio tendría que brindar su ayuda y apoyo en situaciones que le parecían extremadamente tontas e innecesariamente extenuantes. Tenía mucho que ganar, lo único que perdería era tiempo y un poco de energías. Además, era su oportunidad para dejar de ser un lobo solitario y por fin tener una amistad sincera, cosa que había deseado en secreto desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-Tú ganas Zoe, busquemos al rubio.-Respondió Kayn de mala gana.

Zoe abrió un portal y como ya era costumbre, ofreció a Kayn tomar su mano y este accedió. Con el pasar del tiempo se estaba volviendo algo bastante habitual entre ambos. Lo que también se había hecho habitual eran las náuseas que le provocaba a Kayn el viajar entre dimensiones, cosa que le arrancaba múltiples risas a Zoe. Zoe sabía muy bien que seguramente encontrarían a Ezreal entrenando con su guantelete, le encantaba presumir sus habilidades, en eso se parecía mucho a Kayn.

Hacía pequeñas demostraciones de su poder a algunas personas que estaban cerca de él, las chicas se mostraban especialmente impresionadas por lo gallardo y seguro de sí mismo que era Ezreal. No dejaban pasar la oportunidad de adular su apariencia y sus habilidades. Zoe se entusiasmó al encontrarlo de aquella manera, aunque para Kayn la decepción fue muy grande.

-¿Ese flacucho es Ezreal?-Preguntó Kayn mientras observaba al muchacho presumiendo sus dotes.

-Es él ¡y no le digas flacucho! él es perfecto.-Dijo Zoe con algo de molestia.

-¡Míralo! Es todo un idiota ¿cómo pudiste fijarte en él?-Comenzó a burlarse Kayn.

-¡No te traje aquí para que te burles de él!-En verdad había hecho enojar a Zoe.

-Tienes razón querida amiga, hemos venido a este sitio para que te hagas notar, así que ¡en marcha!-Dijo Kayn mientras daba un fuerte empujón a Zoe para que se acercara a la multitud.

Zoe comenzó a avanzar entre las personas que observaban el espectáculo que estaba brindando Ezreal, dio un suspiro al ver a su amado tan de cerca. Se veía guapísimo, verlo en acción le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Aunque tuvo que admitir que esa intensa sensación que le provocaba verlo había disminuido de manera significativa, no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para que ella notara el cambio. Sin embargo, decidió ignorarlo para seguir observando a su amado. Pensó que sería su oportunidad y al escuchar a la gente gritando su nombre, ella lo hizo también.

-¡Muy bien Ezreal!-Gritó la chica a todo pulmón, captando de inmediato la atención de Ezreal, quien había reconocido la voz de la chica inmediatamente.

-¿Zoe? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Preguntó el chico en tono coqueto.

-Pasaba por aquí y te vi... no creas que estaba siguiéndote.-Dijo Zoe, intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

"Rayos, aquí vamos otra vez" pensó Ezreal al escuchar las palabras de Zoe. Ya había tenido la mala experiencia de ser perseguido por chicas antes, pero eso solamente aumentaba su ego. Sin embargo, ser perseguido por Zoe era un nivel de acoso nuevo para él y no se sentía dispuesto a soportarlo. Nunca le importó tener un séquito de chicas tras él, hasta el día en que cupido lanzó su flecha y lo hizo quedar prendado de la joven Luxanna. Entonces supo que si quería una oportunidad con Lux, no debía dejar que Zoe lo siguiera a todas partes, eso arruinaría sus oportunidades de estar con la chica que realmente le gustaba.

-Zoe, te he dicho mil veces que dejes de seguirme. Ya pasamos por esto una vez, no repitas los mismos errores.-Dijo Ezreal en voz baja.

-Solamente quería verte... en verdad me gustas.-Dijo Zoe, con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

-Zoe, sabes muy bien que quien me gusta es Lux. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, creí que por fin lo habías entendido.-Mencionó Ezreal.

-Pero yo... Ezreal yo.-Zoe no pudo seguir hablando, realmente le dolía lo que escuchaba y sentía que las lágrimas se harían presentes muy pronto.

-¿Te parece honorable hacer llorar a una chica? Tienes suerte de que dejara mi arma en casa o seguramente te atravesaría con ella.-Kayn intervino al ver la escena que se desarrollaba entre Ezreal y Zoe.

-Suena a que deseas enfrentarte a mí.-Dijo Ezreal.

-¡Claro que quiero! No quiero perderme la oportunidad de romperte tu perfecto rostro.-Respondió Kayn.

-No me enfrentaría a alguien que se encuentra desarmado.-Se excusó Ezreal.

-No necesito un arma para derrotar a alguien como tú. Intenta y averiguarás que tengo la razón.-Dijo Kayn mientras comenzaba a tomar distancia para inciar con el duelo.

Ezreal fue el primero en atacar, disparó un rayo de energía de su guantelete, Kayn a penas y tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Sabía que su enemigo poseía una gran movilidad y tendría que hacer uso de su magia sombría en algunas ocasiones para poder esquivar sus ataques. Zoe observaba estupefacta lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a ella ¿a caso Kayn la estaba defendiendo? Era algo inesperado sin duda alguna, fue algo que ella no vio venir y eso le provocó felicidad. Era la primera vez que era defendida por alguien que no fuera Taric, se sentía extrañamente bien.

Kayn se disolvía en sombras cada vez que Ezreal lanzaba un ataque, eso ya había comenzado a colmar la paciencia del rubio. En un intento por terminar con su duelo de manera rápida, Ezreal disparó un orbe de esencia que es adhirió a Kayn y luego lanzó otro disparo con su guantelete, dicha acción causó una explosión que logró mandar al suelo a Kayn.

-¿Quieres magia? Te mostraré mi magia.-Dijo Kayn mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

Su magia sombría era poderosa, logró paralizar a Ezreal por completo. Al estar inmóvil su enemigo, invocó una sombra para que lo atacara en su lugar. Ezreal recibió fuertes golpes por parte de aquella figura sombría. Era la primera vez que veía algo de esa clase, entonces entendió que se estaba enfrentando a alguien peligroso y no a un simple novato. Ezreal quiso repetir el ataque que lanzó a Kayn al suelo, pero esta vez no tuvo tiempo suficiente para ello. El chico atravesaba las estructuras como si estas fuesen etéreas, era algo realmente sorprendente. Ezreal quedó inmovilizado nuevamente y una sombra le propinó un fuerte golpe que lo dejó noqueado. El duelo había finalizado.

-¡Kayn! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimó?-Preguntaba Zoe, preocupada por el ataque que su amigo había recibido.

-Nada que el tiempo no pueda sanar, no te preocupes por mí Zoe, es mejor que te preocupes por Ezreal.-Respondió Kayn.

Luego de unos minutos, Ezreal comenzó a reaccionar y lo primero que vio fue a su contrincante sentado en el suelo, observándolo directamente. Su vista estaba algo nublada, pero veía lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie. Kayn lo imitó y ambos quedaron frente a frente. Ezreal observó detenidamente a su retador, por sus facciones seguramente era alguien de Noxus. Pero había algo en su apariencia que le intrigaba, su brazo izquierdo y parte de su rostro parecían estar siendo consumidos por una fuerza oscura.

-Nunca había visto una magia como la tuya ¿qué clase de magia es?-Preguntó Ezreal.

-Magia sombría, es todo lo que debes saber.-Respondió secamente Kayn.

-Eres letal sin estar armado, no quiero imaginarme los destrozos que causarías con tu arma.-Dijo Ezreal, mostrando algo de nerviosismo.

-Si hubiera tenido mi arma, seguramente estarías muerto. Considérate como alguien con suerte.-Dijo Kayn, soltando una risa soberbia.

El nerviosismo de Ezreal aumentó ante el comentario y la risa siniestra de Kayn. Pero se sintió especialmente perturbado al ver como Zoe se acercaba al misterioso guerrero y lo abrazaba fuertemente, mostrándose preocupada. ¿Él y Zoe eran amigos? ¿Qué clase de amistades tenía esa chica? ¿En verdad se había vuelto amiga de un asesino de esa clase?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Preguntó Ezreal.

-Él es Kayn y es mi mejor amigo.-Dijo Zoe, presumiendo frente a Ezreal.

-Si, mucho gusto y todo eso. ¿Podemos irnos ya Zoe?-Kayn comenzaba a sentirse fastidiado por la presencia de Ezreal.

Zoe asintió y abrió un portal frente a ellos, ofreció su mano a Kayn y luego, ambos desaparecieron dentro del portal creado por ella. Ezreal estaba intrigado por lo que acababa de presenciar. Comenzó a reír, al ver en retrospectiva lo que había sucedido. ¿En verdad ese asesino era amigo del aspecto del crepúsculo? Con algo de suerte, tal vez podía surgir algo más entre esos dos y así la chica dejaría de interferir en su posible relación con la señorita Luxanna, pero era algo que solamente el tiempo diría.

Al salir del portal, Kayn se tumbó sobre el pasto y Zoe lo imitó. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un instante, observando las copas de los árboles, era un paisaje realmente hermoso. Sin que alguno de los dos lo dijera, ese lugar se había convertido en su lugar predilecto. Kayn volteó para ver a Zoe y la encontró bastante pensativa, seguramente se sentiría enojada por el golpe que le dio a su amado rubio y reclamaría por ello.

-Zoe ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Kayn mientras acercaba su mano al cabello de la chica.

-¿Por qué me defendiste?-Preguntó Zoe, en lugar de responder la pregunta de Kayn.

-Ni yo mismo sé por qué lo hice, así que no le des tantas vueltas al asunto.-Se limitó a responder Kayn.

-Kayn... ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?-Era una pregunta que había comenzado a rondar por la mente de Zoe y vio la oportunidad para averiguarlo.

-No, ni siquiera sé cómo debería sentirme si es que estoy enamorado.-Respondió Kayn con sinceridad.

-Es sencillo, cuando estás enamorado de alguien, esa persona siempre ronda tus pensamientos a cada paso que das. Muchas cosas te recuerdan a esa persona, siempre piensas en ella y suspiras. También disfrutas pasando tiempo a su lado, sin importar que sean cosas triviales, te diviertes y la pasas bien porque estás al lado de la persona que te gusta.-Explicó Zoe.

-¡Eso suena como una especie de maldición! ¿Pensar todo el tiempo en una persona? Suena como el peor castigo de una magia oscura y siniestra.-Argumentó Kayn ante lo dicho por su amiga.

-Si me ayudas con Ezreal, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a conseguir a una chica para que te enamores de ella.-Ofreció Zoe de manera inocente.

-No gracias, prefiero no aceptar esa clase de ofertas. Además, según ese estúpido libro, se supone que el amor es algo que se da de manera espontánea y no de manera forzada. Lo cual me parece algo estúpido, se supone que el libro te da consejos para enamorar a alguien, pero también te dice que no puedes forzar a alguien a enamorarse de ti... nada tiene sentido con esas cosas.-Dijo Kayn mientras se colocaba las manos sobre el rostro.

Zoe comenzó a reír, se dio cuenta que esa clase de temas provocaba reacciones incómodas en su amigo. Se sentía intrigada, quería saber más sobre su manera de pensar, Kayn se le hacía alguien muy interesante y único. Luego de un rato de silencio, ella comenzó a relatar algunas aventuras que había vivido a lo largo de su vida. A diferencia de otras personas con las que había conversado antes, Kayn permanecía en silencio, escuchando atentamente cada detalle que ella comentaba.

Pronto, él también se unió a la conversación y comenzó a compartir algunas experiencias. Se sinceró, le confesó su verdadero origen y lo duro que fue para él ser enviado a la guerra a una edad tan temprana. Noxiano, su apariencia lo delataba un poco, pero se había acostumbrado muy bien a la vida en Jonia y todo fue gracias a Zed. Zoe pudo deducir el origen de la personalidad tan dura de Kayn, este había carecido de todo el cariño y atenciones que ella recibió durante su vida. El cariño, el amor y la comprensión eran cosas que nunca habían existido en su vida, eso dio origen a una manera un poco agria y cruel de ver la vida.

Así pasarían seis meses desde que la curiosa dupla se conoció, el tiempo pasó sin que ambos pudieran darse cuenta. Se había vuelto habitual para ellos reunirse en aquel claro del bosque o en la cueva que había en el mismo. Solían conversar de temas triviales, aunque también los invadía una ola de seriedad de vez en cuando. Con el tiempo, Kayn pudo darse cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado significativamente entre él y Zoe. Ambos disfrutaban del contacto físico del otro, Kayn se sorprendió a sí mismo al abrazar a Zoe en varias ocasiones y también le sorprendía la comodidad que aquel contacto le hacía sentir.

Su vida había cambiado en muchos ámbitos, incluso su maestro pudo darse cuenta de ello. Ahora compartía más tiempo con el resto de acólitos de la orden, se veía más fuerte y más confiado. El maestro de las sombras se sorprendió al ver que el chico había mejorado bastante su relación con Nakuri, se mostraba más dispuesto a escuchar. A pesar de volverse una persona más comunicativa, su determinación no se había visto mermada por ello. Seguía siendo igual de terco, necio y presumido. Zed tomó aquello como una señal de madurez, incluso lo veía más seguido en la biblioteca, cosa que antes le provocaba aburrimiento y desasosiego.

Una tarde, Kayn recordó que había olvidado devolver el libro de su maestro a la biblioteca. Se dispuso a llevarlo y cuando estuvo a punto de colocarlo en el estante, divisó un título que llamó su atención. "Síntomas del enamoramiento" era el título de aquel ejemplar, decidió tomarlo y echar una ojeada al contenido del mismo. Según lo descrito por el libro, una clara señal de enamoramiento es cuando se tiene una sensación de alegría y bienestar cuando la persona especial está cerca. "Cuando las personas están enamoradas, siempre buscan la manera de pasar tiempo juntos, incluso si es un breve momento". Aquella frase le había hecho recordar su conversación con Zoe, hace meses, ella le había comentado algo similar.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que dicha conversación había sucedido, seis meses para ser exactos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que poco a poco, los intentos de Zoe por llamar la atención de Ezreal habían disminuido. Era como si lentamente ella fuera perdiendo el interés en él, cosa que le sorprendía, tomando en cuenta el sufrimiento que su rechazo le causó en un inicio. Zoe también había cambiado con él, cada vez que se reunían, ella llevaba algún bocadillo para impresionarlo. Poco a poco hablaba menos de Ezreal y se concentraba en planear nuevas aventuras junto a Kayn. Las prioridades de ambos habían cambiado sin que ellos pudieran notarlo.

-¿Qué haces leyendo esa clase de libros?-Preguntó Zed mientras se adentraba en la biblioteca.

-Simple ocio, aunque tengo que admitir que me causa curiosidad algo.-Dijo Kayn sin despegar su vista del libro.

-¿Qué?-Cuestionó Zed secamente.

-¿Por qué tenemos esta clase de ejemplares aquí en la orden de las sombras?-Preguntó Kayn a su maestro.

-Es una historia interesante, creo que es momento de que la conozcas.-Respondió Zed a su alumno.

**Hi, this is Vega! Este fic tendrá entre 10 y 15 capítulos, lo decidiré sobre la marcha. Mi amiga a quien va dedicado este fic me prestó su cuenta de LoL para que probara el juego, tengo que admitir que me ha agradado bastante y he quedado totalmente enamorada de Kayn y sus habilidades, aunque también Varus fue otra elección que me encantó. Tal vez en un futuro cree una cuenta propia para volverme main Kayn o main Varus, sin más, nos leemos en el próximo cap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La flecha del ¿amor?**

-¿Por qué tenemos esta clase de ejemplares aquí en la orden de las sombras?-Preguntó Kayn a su maestro.

-Es una historia interesante, creo que es momento de que la conozcas.-Respondió Zed a su alumno.

-Soy todo oídos, maestro.-Dijo Kayn mientras seguía hojeando el libro.

-Esos libros no son míos, es una colección especial para una visitante que aparece de vez en cuando por la orden. Hoy podrás conocerla si te comportas adecuadamente.-Dijo Zed mientras se quitaba el yelmo.

-¿Pretende que forme parte de una aburrida reunión de bienvenida? Yo paso.-Dijo Kayn, cerrando el libro de golpe.

-¿Ha sido de utilidad mi respuesta?-Preguntó Zed con un deje de ironía en su voz.

-No me interesa inmiscuirme en los asuntos personales del maestro de las sombras.-Respondió Kayn de manera sarcástica.

Kayn abrió el libro para continuar con su lectura, poco a poco sus mejillas se iban tiñendo de un tono carmesí al darse cuenta de que estaba presentando algunos de los síntomas que el libro describía. Zed comenzó a reír al ver a su alumno en esa situación, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le despertaba sentimientos paternales. Tomó asiento al lado de él y se dedicó a observarlo, sabía que seguramente ocultaba algo y él estaba dispuesto a averiguar lo que era. Después de todo, esa la única persona con la que Kayn podría hablar de esos temas.

-Yo también tuve tu edad Kayn y también pasé por ciertos cambios y situaciones que en su momento fueron nuevas para mí.-Comentó Zed.

-Maestro, por favor no empiece con relatos de la prehistoria o tendré que largarme.-Dijo Kayn al imaginarse lo que vendría.

-¿Quién es la chica? Nakuri me dijo que conociste a alguien.-Preguntó Zed directamente.

-¡Maldito chismoso! Sabía que no podía confiar en él.-Dijo Kayn con el rostro sonrojado.

-Entonces si hay una chica, interesante.-Dijo Zed. -Lo de Nakuri era mentira, simplemente quería encontrar la manera de hacerte decir la verdad y veo que funcionó.-Rió Zed ante la situación.

-Se supone que la estoy ayudando a conquistar a otro chico, pero por alguna razón yo espero que no lo logre. Es todo lo que diré, no quiero hablar del tema y menos con usted, permiso para retirarme.-Dijo Kayn mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a salir de la biblioteca.

-Con el tiempo todo será más claro, solamente no hagas alguna estupidez que pueda afectarte a ti o a la orden. Si lo haces, yo mismo me encargaré de que pagues por ello.-Sentenció Zed.

Kayn salió a paso presuroso de aquel lugar, realmente su maestro había logrado perturbar la poca paz que le quedaba. Fue por Raast a su habitación y se dirigió al claro del bosque, lugar que ahora era su favorito. Tomó asiento en una enorme roca que se encontraba a la orilla del riachuelo, colocó a Raast a su lado y se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. ¿Por qué había dicho que esperaba que Zoe no pudiera conquistar a Ezreal? ¿Qué lo llevó a desear el fracaso de su amiga?

-**Por fin un tiempo a solas y sin esa molesta niña.**-Habló Raast, rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

-No es una niña, tal vez sea molesta a veces pero... ¿qué rayos estoy pensando?-Dijo Kayn mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro.

-**No sé cuál sea tu problema con ella, pero tal vez si la matas todo mejore, matar siempre logra calmar tu ansiedad. Además ya me hace falta la exquisita sensación de derramar sangre.-**Sugirió el darkin. **-Aunque pensándolo bien, me conviene que se mantenga a tu lado. Ella hace tu voluntad más débil y así por fin podré apoderarme de tu cuerpo.-**Raast soltó una risa siniestra tras decir aquellas palabras a su portador.

Kayn sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar al darkin hablar de esa manera. ¿En verdad su voluntad estaba siendo quebrantada por Zoe? Toda su vida había sido alguien que reprimía sus emociones, pero ahora, estas se desbordaban y abrían paso a sensaciones que nunca pensó experimentar. ¿Eso lo volvía alguien débil? Raast había logrado sembrar la duda en el corazón de su portador ¿a caso emociones como el amor eran sinónimo de debilidad? Amor, esa palabra comenzó a resonar en su mente, como un susurro que amenazaba con no cesar. Estaba dispuesto a rebatir el argumento de su arma cuando unos ruidos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se trataba de Zoe, lucía completamente feliz y emocionada.

-¡Kayn! ¡Me alegra tanto verte!-Exclamó la chica mientras rodeaba a Kayn con sus brazos.

-¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?-Preguntó Kayn mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de Zoe.

-Ezreal le declarará su amor a Lux.-Respondió Zoe con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso te pone feliz? Estoy confundido.-Dijo Kayn con una risa nerviosa.

-¡Vamos Kayn! Piensa en las posibilidades, sí Lux rechaza a Ezreal , yo estaré allí para consolarlo y para darle todo mi amor.-Dijo Zoe mientras suspiraba ilusionada.

-¿Quieres ser el plato de segunda mesa entonces?-Dijo Kayn con algo de molestia. Le fastidiaba pensar que alguien pudiera rebajarse de esa manera por el "amor" de una persona.

-Tú no comprendes cómo funciona el amor, me dijiste que nunca te habías enamorado.-Argumentó Zoe.

-**Comprende niña, Kayn es solamente un niño idiota y sin voluntad.-**Se burló Raast.

-Tienes razón Zoe, yo no comprendo esa clase de estupideces. ¡Y tú cállate, maldito implemento agrícola!-Exclamó Kayn con furia.

¿En serio se había enojado por lo que dijo? Zoe imaginó que su amigo compartiría la misma alegría que ella, pero se sorprendió al ver que no era así. ¿Ahora cómo podría arreglarlo? Se sentía culpable por haber hecho enojar a quien consideraba como su mejor amigo y sentía la necesidad de arreglar el daño que había causado. Pensó que tal vez un viaje a algún lugar podría animarlo, tal vez el ver un paisaje diferente pudiera calmar la ira del segador sombrío. Hizo una lista mental de sitios que podrían ser del agrado del chico, los fue descartando uno a uno hasta que por fin encontró el indicado.

-¡Vamos de viaje!-Exclamó Zoe con emoción.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde rayos quieres ir?-Preguntó Kayn con sorpresa, le sorprendió el repentino cambio de planes de su amiga.

Como ya era costumbre, Zoe abrió un portal y ofreció su mano a Kayn, este la tomó y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. El viaje a través de los portales fue lo suficientemente corto como para no causarle náuseas esta vez. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y frente a él divisó un lugar en ruinas. Era un sitio totalmente desconocido para él o al menos eso creyó en un principio. Comenzaron a caminar y él pudo analizar la infraestructura del lugar, entonces recordó haber leído sobre él en un libro.

-Seguimos en Jonia, este es el antiguo templo de Pallas.-Dijo Kayn mientras se adentraba en las ruinas.

-Así es, me parece un sitio bello y misterioso ¿no crees?-Zoe sonrió al ver como la ira de Kayn había desaparecido por completo y en su lugar, se mostraba impresionado ante lo que veía.

Zoe se mantuvo flotando por un instante, pero luego decidió poner los pies sobre la tierra y caminar al lado de Kayn. Instintivamente tomó su mano por el susto que unos ruidos extraños le provocaron. A diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, Kayn no la apartó, incluso tomó su mano con algo de fuerza. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento mientras seguían escuchando aquellos ruidos extraños. De pronto, de entre la maleza surgió el causante de todo el disturbio: una pequeña rata.

Ambos se echaron a reír cuando vieron al pobre y pequeño animal salir de su escondite. Su felicidad fue interrumpida por el reconocible sonido de una flecha siendo disparada. Kayn se lanzó al suelo junto con Zoe, esa flecha casi impactaba contra alguno de los dos. Se pusieron de pie rápidamente y comenzaron a correr. Esas flechas no eran normales, parecía tratarse de alguna especie de energía que estaba siendo disparada en forma de flechas. Sus intentos por huir casi fueron frustrados por una inesperada lluvia de flechas lanzada por un misterioso ser.

Una flecha impactó en el brazo de Kayn, eso causó que su fuerza y velocidad disminuyeran considerablemente. Lograron ocultarse en un pilar que se encontraba destruido de manera parcial, entonces Kayn comenzó a experimentar una sensación similar a la que tuvo la primera vez que empuñó a Raast. No podía dejar que ese misterioso ser siguiera atacando, así que usando su magia sombría, salió de su escondite para enfrentarlo. Se encontraba de pie, a unos cuantos metros del pilar en el que se escondieron y portaba un arco extraño y gigantesco. Poseía una gran belleza, sus cabellos eran blancos y sus ojos brillaban, una tiara con una gema roja adornaba su cabeza.

Se disponía a lanzar una flecha, pero algo había comenzado a afectarle. La criatura soltó el arco y comenzó a tomarse la cabeza y a hacer movimientos bruscos. Era como si estuviera siendo víctima de alguna clase de dolor, comenzó a emitir alaridos, cosa que puso en alerta a Zoe. Ella salió y camino hacia Kayn, quería estar cerca por si la criatura atacaba nuevamente. Pero esta cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras gritaba, pronto, también perdería el conocimiento. Kayn y Zoe se acercaron lentamente para investigar lo que sucedía. Raast abrió su ojo con sorpresa al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-**¿Varus? ¡Varus ha encontrado un cuerpo y yo no!-**Su molestia era evidente, se encontraba celoso al ver que su hermano ya había logrado poseer un cuerpo y él no.

-¿Quién rayos es Varus?-Preguntó Kayn, le aterraba la idea de haberse topado con un conocido de Raast.

**-Varus es uno de mis hermanos, hace mucho tiempo él fue aprisionado dentro del arco que ahora porta. Me pregunto quién pudo ser tan idiota para liberarlo.-**Respondió Raast, sintiéndose completamente intrigado por la situación.

Varus comenzó a despertar lenta y pesadamente. Poco a poco se fue incorporando, acción que hizo retroceder a Kayn y Zoe. Algo en él se sentía diferente esta vez, no parecía haber rastro alguno de la presencia siniestra que los había atacado indiscriminadamente con sus flechas. Sus ojos seguían brillando, pero su mirada se mostraba confundida en lugar de retadora y su semblante también había cambiado. Se puso de pie lentamente y tomó su arco, caminó a paso lento hacia los intrusos del templo.

-Lamento haberles disparado, es muy difícil mantener controlado a Varus.-Dijo el extraño ser mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-¡Pero si tú eres Varus! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-Preguntó Kayn, completamente confundido y aterrado.

-Mi nombre es Valmar y hace tiempo fui un humano común y corriente... pero la desesperación me llevó a unirme a Varus.-Dijo La criatura mientras caminaba hacia las afueras del templo.

-Fuiste corrompido y ahora peleas por el control de tu cuerpo.-Dijo Kayn, él conocía muy bien aquella horrible situación.

-Es mucho más complicado que eso, yo comparto este cuerpo con Varus y con alguien más.-Comentó la criatura.

-**¿Dos chicos? ¿Arco y flecha? Y yo que me sentía estúpido por haber sido encerrado en un implemento de agricultura.-**Comenzó a reír el darkin.

Valmar comenzó a relatar su difícil travesía, hace mucho tiempo, él solía ser un humano ordinario. Él y su pareja Kai eran cazadores de bestias, compartieron innumerables aventuras durante los tiempos de paz. Pero todo cambió cuando la primera oleada de invasores noxianos atacaron las antiguas Tierras Pristinas. Ambos combatieron con valentía y derrotaron a decenas de soldados noxianos en el templo de Pallas, pero Kai fue herido mortalmente. Ante su desesperación, Valmar pensó que la magia contenida en el pozo del templo sería capaz de devolverle la vida a su amado, grave fue su error.

Ambos cazadores fueron consumidos por el desatado poder del darkin, su carne fue desenmarañada y unida nuevamente para así formar el nuevo cuerpo que albergaría al demoníaco ser. Lo que emergió del pozo fue una criatura poseedora de una belleza inhumana, mitad humano y mitad darkin, fue así como luego de mil años, Varus pudo renacer en un nuevo cuerpo. Pero la unión no era perfecta, la voluntad de Valmar y Kai por separado era débil, pero juntos, lograban mantener bajo control al darkin. Ahora los tres vagaban por Runaterra, con la esperanza de poder separarse de Varus y volver a ser los mismos de antes. Mientras eso suceda, ambos se mantienen firmes ante la convicción de que su amor es lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer al odio del darkin.

-Lo amabas tanto que no soportabas la idea de perderlo y por eso cometiste esa locura. Eso sí que es amor verdadero.-Dijo Zoe mientras derramaba algunas pequeñas lágrimas por el relato que acababa de escuchar.

-Así es pequeña, mi desesperación fue tan grande que terminé cometiendo un pecado imperdonable. Pero si me lo preguntas, no me arrepiento. A pesar de lo complicada que es la situación, Kai y yo podemos estar juntos y sé que algún día podremos desligarnos de Varus.-Comentó Valmar.

Parecía que Valmar diría algo más, pero comenzó a emitir alaridos de dolor nuevamente, Varus intentaba tomar el control. Kayn y Zoe comenzaron a alejarse, los gritos se tornaron en siniestros gruñidos y entonces supieron que Valmar no estaba mas. Varus se puso de pie y comenzó a disparar sus flechas contra ellos nuevamente. Pero de pronto, se detuvo, parecía estar perdiendo el control nuevamente.

-¡Corran! ¡Valmar y yo intentaremos mantenerlo controlado mientras ustedes escapan!-Gritó la criatura mientras luchaba por mantener el control.

Zoe abrió un portal frente a ellos y jaló a Kayn dentro de él para escapar lo más pronto posible. La criatura cayó de rodillas, intentando recobrar la respiración, completamente agitado y furioso. Sus presas habían escapado, pero al menos pudo darse el gusto de disparar unas cuantas flechas y dejar su soledad y confinamiento voluntario por un instante. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a ingresar a las profundidades del antiguo Templo de Pallas de nuevo, era momento de descansar. "Malditos Valmar y Kai, maldito sea el amor humano" pensó Varus antes de caer presa del sueño.

Kayn y Zoe salieron del portal y se encontraban nuevamente en el claro del bosque cercano a la orden de las sombras. Ambos se encontraban agitados e intentaban calmarse. Shieda tenía una pequeña herida en su brazo, pero se encontraba totalmente alterado por una razón muy diferente a esa. Le perturbaba el hecho de haber conocido a alguien más que había caído presa de la corrupción de un darkin, era una situación realmente lamentable y desalentadora para él. No podía permitir que su situación acabara con él siendo consumido por Raast, se negaba a que eso sucediera.

-Zoe... puedes... ¿puedes abrir un portal hacia mi habitación?-Pidió Kayn entre su agitación.

Zoe obedeció y abrió el portal que Kayn había solicitado, entró por un momento y al salir lo hizo solo, había dejado a Raast bajo llave. Kayn se encontraba completamente alterado, se recostó sobre el pasto, intentando regularizar su respiración. Pero por alguna razón, sentía que le era imposible recuperar la calma. Cerró sus ojos, intentando que las lágrimas no escaparan de estos. Pero de pronto, sintió un pequeño peso posarse sobre él. Se incorporó lentamente, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con que Zoe se había subido a su regazo. La chica le había rodeado la cadera con las piernas y acercó las manos a su rostro. Kayn se encontraba perturbado aún y no supo como reaccionar, cerró sus ojos en un nuevo intento por calmarse. Pero los abrió nuevamente al sentir el suave roce de unos labios sobre los suyos. ¿Zoe lo estaba besando?

-¿Qué clase de sucia jugarreta es esa?-Gritó Kayn mientras apartaba a Zoe de su lado.

-Yo... ammmm... hace tiempo vi que una chica utilizaba esa técnica para calmar a su acompañante.-Se excusó Zoe.

-¡Esas cosas son de pareja, no de amigos!-Exclamó Kayn, completamente sonrojado. Aunque en secreto se sintió victorioso por haber obtenido el primer beso de Zoe, en lugar del tonto de Ezreal.

-Tal vez quería practicar contigo... es la primera vez que beso a alguien y tengo que practicar, no quiero decepcionar a Ezreal.-Dijo Zoe mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Ahhh no, no, no y no. Me niego a ser tu juguete, no quiero ser utilizado de esta manera tan embarazosa.-Dijo Kayn con algo de molestia.

-¡Por favor! Sólo necesito practicar un poco más.-Suplicó Zoe.

Kayn gruñó con enfado, pero su ira se volvió incomodidad al ver el rostro triste de Zoe, ya luego se lamentaría por lo que estaba haciendo. Acarició la mejilla de Zoe con su pulgar y se acercó a probar sus labios nuevamente. La chica tenía un sabor dulce que amenazaba en volverse adictivo para él, Zoe se abrazó tímidamente a Kayn y fue abriendo su boca lentamente. El beso se había vuelto más profundo, tanto que tuvieron que separarse al sentir que el oxígeno comenzaba a faltar. Fue un breve instante en el que ambos se vieron cara a cara, se encontraban completamente sonrojados. Zoe pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Kayn y comenzaron a besarse nuevamente. La situación entre ellos había ido escalando rápidamente, Zoe lo supo al sentir como las manos de Kayn descendían lentamente hacia su cintura. "Oh no, no me puede estar pasando esto" pensó Kayn al sentir como sus ansias crecían y sus manos querían vagar por otro sitio, apartó a Zoe rápidamente y se recostó boca abajo en el pasto.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Zoe, consternada por la actitud de su amigo.

-Cosas de chicos. Por cierto, si deseas seguir practicando conmigo, procura no subirte a mi regazo para besarme.-Sugirió Kayn mientras escondía el rostro.

-¿No te gustó?-Cuestionó Zoe con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ehhh... será mejor que guardes eso para la persona que te guste y no para mí que solamente soy tu amigo.-Dijo Kayn, avergonzado por la reacción involuntaria que había tenido su cuerpo.

Zoe comenzó a reír, su mente no era tan inocente y sabía muy bien lo que había provocado. Pasó demasiado tiempo entre los humanos y conocía sus modos, aunque le intrigaba que su amigo hubiera tenido esa reacción. Suponía que tal vez era algo natural entre los hombres o que todos ellos poseían una mente demasiado activa. Siempre había guardado su primer beso para Ezreal, pero no se sentía culpable por haberlo dado a alguien más. Especialmente porque se trataba de alguien con quien compartía momentos muy alegres y placenteros. Luego de unos minutos en esa extraña posición. Kayn se puso de pie y pidió volver a su habitación. Zoe abrió un portal y ambos entraron en él, tomados de la mano nuevamente. Kayn se despidió de ella con un leve gesto de su mano, pero ella se lanzó sobre él y le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios. Antes de que Kayn pudiera decir algo al respecto, Zoe desapareció dentro del portal.

Kayn se sentía consternado por lo que acababa de suceder hacía instantes ¿en serio se habían besado de esa manera? ¿Por qué había tenido esa reacción al intensificar el contacto con Zoe? ¿Es que acaso comenzaba a verla de otra manera? Muchas preguntas se agrupaban en su mente, tal vez eso llamado amor no era tan malo. Ese día había presenciado que el amor era una fuerza poderosa, tan poderosa como para mantener a raya a un ser tan vil y malvado como un darkin. Conocer la historia de Valmar y Kai había cambiado por completo la concepción que tenía del amor. El segador sombrío había sido flechado por Varus, pero cupido también había lanzado una flecha directamente a su corazón.

**Hi, this is Vega! Esta semana hubieron dos capítulos por motivo de que seguramente no podré actualizar la semana que viene por cuestiones de tiempo y tareas. Mi novio me compartió la historia de Varus y tengo que admitir que me ha parecido algo completamente hermoso. Aunque me parece gracioso el hecho de que un ser tan poderoso como un darkin esté contenido por "la fuerza del amor". En fin, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aceptando la cruda verdad**

Pensó que dormir no sería una tarea complicada para él luego del torbellino de emociones que había experimentado durante todo el día. Ni siquiera cuando era partícipe de las extenuantes misiones de la orden había sentido el cansancio que estaba experimentando ese día. Comenzó a incorporarse con algo de pereza y vio con algo de nerviosismo el rojo e iracundo ojo de su guadaña observarlo en silencio. El arma parecía escudriñar hasta en lo más profundo de su ser, esto se debía a la conexión que compartían desde el desafortunado día que la empuñó por primera vez.

-Deja de verme así o tendré que dejarte en un lugar que no te gustará.-Expresó Kayn con profunda molestia.

-**Disfruta mientras puedas, pequeño bastardo.-**Resonó la voz del darkin en su habitación.

-¿Empezarás nuevamente con tus delirios de grandeza? No podría esperar menos de ti Rhaast.-Esta vez Kayn se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a la guadaña.

**-Todo esto es pasajero querido Kayn, tu voluntad comienza a fragmentarse lentamente y pronto podré tener control sobre ti. Todo es pasajero, incluso tu estúpida aventura con ese molesto aspecto.-**Espetó Rhaast con desprecio.

-Nunca que mencioné que Zoe fuera un aspecto ¿cómo es que sabes eso?-Kayn comenzó a sentirse nervioso, en verdad Rhaast sabía más cosas de lo que debía.

**-Nunca olvidaría el rostro de quien causó mi desgracia, cuando me apodere de tu cuerpo iré por ella y disfrutaré asesinándola. Lo disfrutaré como no tienes idea.-**Dicho aquello, el darkin soltó una risa que logró causar un enorme pavor en Kayn.

Tomó la hoz y la colocó dentro del armario de madera que tenía en su habitación, posteriormente colocó un candado en la puerta y escondió la llave en la cómoda junto a su cama. Sabía muy bien que era una manera un poco infantil y tonta de mantener al darkin a raya, pero por lo menos dormiría tranquilo sin tener que escuchar sus aterradoras palabras. Inmediatamente cayó presa de un profundo sueño, pero este estaría lejos de ser reparador como él hubiera deseado.

Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y siniestro, pero no sentía miedo alguno, después de todo, ya era uno con las sombras. Pero la atmósfera del sitio no era para nada tranquilizante, de pronto vio un enorme ojo rojo abrirse sobre él y observarlo con desprecio. Sin duda alguna se trataba de Rhaast, por alguna razón esa profunda mirada logró dejarlo inmóvil por completo. Con impotencia comenzó a ver como la corrupción de la su cuerpo era parcialmente víctima comenzaba a extenderse rápidamente. Estaba siendo consumido, había perdido el control. Dio un grito lastimero al sentir su carne quemarse por la corrupción, justo cuando estaba por ser consumido completamente, despertó.

Sentía una terrible pesadez en su cuerpo, como si hubiese sufrido una paliza de dimensiones astronómicas. Se levantó de la cama con algo de dificultad y se paró frente al espejo de la habitación. Tuvo que ahogar un grito de horror al ver que la corrupción había comenzado a avanzar, no había sido un simple sueño, se trataba de un terrible presagio: Rhaast había comenzado a consumirlo, lo haría de manera lenta y no se detendría hasta apoderarse de su cuerpo. Sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora en ese instante ¿en verdad estaba perdiendo la batalla? El miedo se convirtió en ira, tomó la llave y abrió la puerta del armario para encarar al darkin.

-No creas que te dejaré ganar tan fácil. ¡Yo tengo el control y tú ejerces mi voluntad!-Exclamó Kayn, lleno de ira.

-**¡Cuánta paz traen las mentiras!-**Rhaast se echó a reír gustoso al haber provocado aquella violenta reacción en su portador.

Shieda sabía que no tenía caso argumentar con el darkin en el estado en que se encontraba, volvió a cerrar el armario y dio un pesado suspiro de resignación. No podía dejar que lo vieran en ese estado, así que decidió cubrir su cuerpo como en pocas ocasiones lo hacía. Tomó un viejo yukata que su maestro le había obsequiado tiempo atrás y cubrió su pecho para no dejar en evidencia que la corrupción del darkin había avanzado. Dejó una breve nota sobre la cama, indicando que había caído presa de un terrible resfriado y había decidido ir a la villa cercana por algunas medicinas. Aquello era una mentira, se dirigió al claro del bosque que solía frecuentar desde hacía meses.

Hizo uso de su paso sombrío para acelerar su marcha, luego de llegar al lugar deseado, tomó asiento en una roca junto al riachuelo. Observó su reflejo atentamente, se sentía totalmente miserable y aterrado. Estaba siendo víctima de una maraña de emociones que no era capaz de comprender por completo ¿en verdad perdería ante Rhaast? Él mismo había sido testigo el día anterior de lo fuertes que podían llegar a ser los darkin, pero a su vez, pudo ver que con una fuerte determinación y motivaciones era posible mantenerlos a raya. Pensar en Valmar y Kai aliviaba su miedo, pues ellos se las arreglaban para tomar el control e impedir que Varus causara una catástrofe mayor. "Todo es posible con el poder del amor" pensó inconscientemente, más luego rió al darse cuenta de la sarta de estupideces que había comenzado a pensar.

Esa tarde en el bosque había sido triste y solitaria, Zoe no se había presentado. Fue hasta ese momento en el que pudo reflexionar acerca de lo importante que el aspecto del crepúsculo era para él. De manera inconsciente y casi por inercia, se había dirigido a aquel lugar con la esperanza de encontrarse con ella y aliviar un poco el dolor y el miedo que había comenzado a sentir. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al imaginar el terrible escenario en el que sería consumido y luego Rhaast cobraría venganza con Zoe. No podía permitir que aquello sucediera, pero ¿qué podía hacer para impedirlo? Por más fuerte que fuera su voluntad, seguía siendo un simple ser humano, uno muy desafortunado.

Su suerte no mejoraría con los días, se vio obligado a entrenar con el yukata puesto con tal de no ser descubierto por su maestro o por alguien de la orden. Zed había comenzado a sospechar que algo andaba mal con el muchacho e intentó abordarlo en varias ocasiones, pero este siempre se excusaba con el típico comentario de "son cosas privadas". Con el tiempo dejó de insistir, sin embargo, su preocupación no disminuyó. Vio como el estado anímico de su mejor estudiante volvía a ser el mismo que el de hacía meses atrás, seguía siendo el mismo terco y testarudo, pero ahora parecía estar siendo afectado por una profunda depresión. Zed supuso que le haría falta un descanso y decidió darle algunos días libres para que su estado de ánimo mejorara.

Kayn pasaba los días encerrado en su habitación, limitó a toda costa el contacto con cualquier persona de la orden. Nuevamente estaba utilizando la soledad como un escudo protector. En un arrebato, decidió que si Zoe no llegaba a él, él iría por ella. Tomó algunas provisiones y emprendió su travesía. Comenzó su viaje por los lugares que solían frecuentar juntos, pero su decepción iba aumentando al no encontrarla. Comenzaba a pensar que su pequeño viaje había sido una total pérdida de tiempo, pero mientras caminaba por aquel solitario sendero, escuchó un par de risas y entre ellas, había una muy familiar: era Zoe.

Sintió una extraña emoción apoderarse de él, era una ajena a todo el sufrimiento que había estado experimentando desde hacía días. Sintió su corazón latir con fuerzas mientras caminaba hacia el lugar en el que había escuchado las risas. Una leve sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro, pensó que al encontrarse con ella todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero aquella sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la escena frente a él: allí estaba Zoe charlando animosamente con Ezreal. No se trataba de una simple charla, Zoe invadía el espacio personal del rubio y este no se negaba al contacto.

Cada milímetro de su ser se estremeció producto del escalofrío, manifestación física del impacto que le provocó estar en presencia de aquella escena. Sintió nuevamente aquel dolor punzante en su pecho, por alguna razón que no era capaz de admitir, sintió como algunas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos. Retrocedió lentamente, debido al nerviosismo que sentía, dio un paso en falso y se precipitó al suelo. El estruendo que provocó al caer captó la atención de la pareja frente a él. Zoe abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al verlo escondido tras los matorrales, se alejó rápidamente de Ezreal y comenzó a avanzar hacia Kayn.

-¿Kayn? ¡Tengo noticias excelentes!-Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba de manera efusiva.

Shieda se mantuvo en silencio, sus manos se encontraban totalmente heladas y era incapaz de reaccionar. Vio como la chica se acercaba nuevamente al rubio para plantarle un tierno beso de despedida en la mejilla. Posterior a ello, abrió un portal para que ambos ingresaran. No supo si fue producto de la impresión que sintió en el instante, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, el viaje ni siquiera le provocó las náuseas habituales. Estaban en su punto de reunión nuevamente, Kayn se desplomó en el suelo y dio un pesado suspiro.

-¡Ezreal aceptó salir conmigo! Se sintió muy triste al haber sido rechazado por Lux y vi mi oportunidad para consolarlo.-Expresó Zoe llena de emoción.

-Eso... eso es muy bueno.-Respondió Kayn con un tono de voz lúgubre y triste.

Zoe de inmediato sintió que algo no estaba bien con su amigo, pudo notar una profunda tristeza en su mirada. Se acercó a él con la intención de brindarle uno de sus fuertes abrazos de oso, pero este se negó rotundamente al contacto. ¿Por qué la estaba rechazando? Le causaba intriga e inquietud la extraña actitud que Kayn estaba teniendo en ese instante. Pensó que se mostraría feliz y emocionado por su gran logro, en cambio, parecía sentirse molesto y con una tristeza indescriptible.

"Todo es pasajero, incluso tu estúpida aventura con ese molesto aspecto", las palabras de Rhaast resonaron en su mente y con eso pudo darse cuenta de que todo había terminado. Su misión estaba cumplida, la chica había logrado conquistar al joven que tantos suspiros le robaba. Ahora no existía una razón por la cual mantenerse cercano a ella, no tenía caso continuar con aquella "estúpida aventura". Se puso de pie y encaró a la chica, era momento de decir adiós de una vez por todas.

-Conseguiste lo que querías, supongo que esto dar por concluido nuestro trato.-Expresó Kayn en un tono serio.

-¿Trato? ¿De qué hablas? Pensé que éramos amigos.-Zoe se sentía confundida por las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

-Me utilizaste a tu antojo, obtuviste lo que querías. No tiene caso que nos veamos más.-Fingió tranquilidad, pero por dentro comenzaba a sentir remordimientos. -Tú y yo no somos amigos, ya no vuelvas a buscarme.-Sentenció Shieda.

-¡Eres un idiota! Estar con Ezreal no significa que lo nuestro debe terminar, yo... no quiero dejarte ir.-Confesó Zoe.

-Ahora lo tienes a él, no tiene caso que permanezca a tu lado. Fue bueno mientras duró, pero no quiero ser una interferencia en tu relación.-Dicho aquello, Kayn se acercó a ella y besó sus labios a manera de despedida.

Zoe se sorprendió ante lo repentino de aquella acción y dio un paso atrás. Sintió un terrible dolor en su pecho al ver al chico alejarse de ella lentamente. ¿En verdad lo estaba perdiendo? Era doloroso verlo alejarse de aquella manera tan insensible y aún así ¿tuvo el descaro de darle un beso de despedida? Estaba confundida, necesitaba respuestas, así que comenzó a seguirlo a paso presuroso.

-¡Shieda Kayn, no te atrevas a dar un paso mas!-Gritó Zoe a todo pulmón.

Si por algo se caracterizaba Kayn era por no seguir órdenes, detuvo su marcha, pero comenzó a andar nuevamente. Zoe sintió como la ira comenzaba a gestarse dentro de su ser y en un ataque de rabia, se lanzó sobre él, cayendo ambos al suelo. En aquella incómoda posición, Zoe lo tomó por el rostro para así encararlo de una vez por todas. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo y su mirada perdida. No parecía tener ánimos de luchar como en otras ocasiones, parecía que algo se había roto dentro de él.

-Yo pensé... ¡yo pensé que tú me querías!-Exclamó Zoe casi en un grito.

-Alguien como yo no es capaz de sentir cosas como amor o cariño, pensé que te lo había dejado muy en claro desde el principio.-Respondió Kayn con desánimo.

-Ppero... ¡pero nos besamos!-Dijo Zoe con el mismo tono de voz exaltado.

-Hicimos esa estupidez porque tú deseabas practicar para no decepcionar a tu amado rubio perfecto.-Dijo Kayn, comenzando a alzar la voz. -Me utilizaste, conseguiste lo que querías... sólo déjame en paz de una vez por todas.-Empujó a Zoe y se puso de pie nuevamente.

Zoe dejó de insistir, se sentía dolida y confundida. Abrió un portal y desapareció dentro de él. Sólo había una persona aparte de Kayn que sería capaz de escuchar todo lo que ella tenía que decir en ese instante. Volvió a Monte Targón y su corazón se llenó de tranquilidad al encontrarlo observando el horizonte: allí estaba Taric. No pudo soportarlo más y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas para luego abalanzarse sobre el aspecto protector. Amable y comprensivo como siempre, Taric correspondió al contacto de su pequeña amiga.

-¿Qué dolor aqueja tu corazón, mi pequeña Zoe?-Preguntó Taric con un tono de voz que denotaba preocupación.

-No sé qué sucede, sólo sé que me duele... me duele mucho.-Expresó Zoe mientras seguía derramando lágrimas.

Taric estaba acostumbrado a escuchar las innumerables aventuras de Zoe, pero eran pocas las ocasiones en que esta se mostraba realmente afectada como sucedía en aquel instante. La chica comenzó a relatar cómo había conocido al segador sombrío y las circunstancias que los llevaron a entablar una amistad. No ocultó detalle alguno, con mucho entusiasmo contó cada una de las aventuras que había vivido al lado de Kayn. Taric sonrió al ver a la pequeña con tanta felicidad en su corazón, pero se sorprendió cuando ella continuó con su historia.

El aspecto protector nunca estuvo muy feliz con la obsesión que Zoe parecía tener por Ezreal, él siempre había sentido una muy especial admiración hacia el muchacho y por esa misma razón había advertido a Zoe en innumerables ocasiones que mantuviera su distancia. Pero sus advertencias siempre parecían ser en vano, pues Zoe no podía ocultar su interés en el chico de rubios cabellos. Zoe comentó con entusiasmo la gran noticia: Ezreal por fin le había dado la oportunidad que tanto había deseado. Taric fingió una sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la historia de Zoe dio un giro en su trama.

-Pensé que Kayn estaría feliz por mí... pero parece que la noticia le afectó mucho. Le afectó tanto que decidió que ya no quiere ser mi amigo.-Dijo Zoe, volviendo a derramar lágrimas.

-Es natural que se sienta de esa manera, tus acciones dejan mucho que desear mi querida Zoe.-Comentó Taric.

-¡Pero no hice nada malo!-Exclamó Zoe con confusión.

-Lo hiciste sentir utilizado, no debiste tener esa clase de acercamiento con él si tus verdaderas intenciones iban dirigidas a Ezreal y no a él.-Intentó explicar Taric.

-¿Quieres decir que Kayn está celoso de Ezreal?-Zoe se sentía confundida.

-Más que eso, por la cercanía que ustedes dos experimentaron, supongo que él comenzó a desarrollar sentimientos de otro tipo por ti y ahora se siente herido al ver que tus acciones no corresponden a dichos sentimientos.-Explicó Taric en su sabiduría.

-¿Qué clase de sentimientos? ¿Hablas de amor?-Zoe comenzó a sonrojarse al tan sólo imaginar el hecho de que aquel chico pudiera estar sintiendo esa clase de cosas por ella.

-Hablo de amor precisamente, él siente ahora lo mismo que tú sentías al ver que Ezreal deseaba estar con Lux.-Taric pensó que al realizar aquella comparativa, la situación sería más fácil de comprender para Zoe. -¿Qué sientes tú por él?-Se atrevió a preguntar Taric.

-Yo... yo no lo sé. En verdad pienso que es un chico increíble, jamás había conocido a alguien como él... todo en él es tan único.-Zoe se sonrojó aún más tras haber confesado aquello a Taric.

-¿En verdad deseas seguir adelante con Ezreal?-Cuestionó Taric.

Zoe se quedó en silencio, no supo dar una respuesta inmediatamente como era costumbre. Algo en su interior la inquietaba, un sentimiento que no podía descifrar. Había hecho un sin fin de esfuerzos para tener una oportunidad de estar al lado de Ezreal, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba totalmente confundida y no sabía cómo proceder. Deseaba estar con Ezreal, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que no dejara ir a Kayn. Tal vez todo era una terrible confusión y Kayn simplemente se sentía algo molesto. Tal vez Taric se equivocaba y el chico solamente estaba pasando por un mal momento y todo volvería a la normalidad. Eso era lo que Zoe deseaba, pero no tenía la certeza de que así sucedería.

-Seguiré adelante con Ezreal, no hice tanto esfuerzo como para desperdiciar la gran oportunidad que tengo frente a mí.-Respondió Zoe luego de un rato en silencio.

-¿Seguirás adelante aunque sabes que él aceptó estar contigo para olvidar a Lux? ¿Deseas seguir adelante a pesar de que él te ha rechazado y te ha dejado muy en claro que no siente lo mismo que tú?-Taric deseaba que Zoe se detuviera por un instante y escuchara su corazón por una vez. Decía estar segura de lo que sentía por Ezreal, pero su extrema preocupación y el dolor que estaba sintiendo al haber perdido la amistad de Kayn indicaban algo completamente opuesto a lo que ella decía.

-Taric... yo sólo quiero intentarlo. Es la oportunidad que siempre esperé, sé que lograré que Ezreal sienta algo por mí.-El tono de voz de Zoe denotaba inseguridad y tristeza.

-¿Qué pasará con Kayn entonces?-Cuestionó el aspecto protector.

-Yo... yo no quiero perderlo, es el mejor chico que he conocido, tan fuerte, tan... tan maravilloso.-La mirada de Zoe se llenó de un especial brillo tras decir aquella frase.

Taric sonrió, sabía que había logrado sembrar la duda en Zoe. De manera inconsciente, la chica sonrió al recordar los momentos que había pasado al lado del ninja. Vivieron aventuras inolvidables y él abrió su corazón ante ella. Ahora se sentía confundida, no estaba segura de cómo proceder en esta ocasión. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser impulsiva, pero en esta ocasión, sentía que algo la estaba frenando.

-Mañana tengo una cita con Ezreal, espero poder pensar más claro luego de pasar un rato con él.-Dijo Zoe con algo de desánimo.

-Reflexiona mi querida Zoe, no puedes conservarlos a ambos de la manera en que deseas. Te deseo mucha suerte, la necesitarás.-Dijo Taric para luego despedirse de su amiga.

**Hi, this is Vega! Quiero agradecer a las personas que han dejado su review a esta historia, especialmente a mi querida ichikaabarai. Gracias baby por decirme que estaba escribiendo mal el nombre del darkin jajajaja y gracias por ese one shot con sabor a limón que escribiste de uno de mis capítulos anteriores. Aviso: la historia tendrá de 10 a 12 capítulos. Pd: sigo sin jugar lol, tal vez algún día cree un usuario y lo haga, pero ese día es muy lejano por ahora. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Desequilibrio**

Luego de ver a Zoe desaparecer tras aquel portal, sintió una fuerza opresora en su pecho. Todo había terminado, en un intento por asimilarlo, se quedó de pie en medio del bosque. Escuchaba atentamente el sonido del viento y el canto de las aves. Sintió rabia, impotencia y muchas emociones que hacía ya tiempo no experimentaba. Comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo, sentía que debía escapar de esa maraña de sentimientos confusos y molestos. "Debí escuchar a mi maestro, involucrarse con la gente sólo genera molestias y problemas" pensó mientras corría.

Su vida había funcionado así desde su llegada a Jonia, específicamente desde su llegada a la orden de las sombras. Zed le había brindado la oportunidad de seguir con vida ¿pero a qué costo? Kayn no vivía la vida, simplemente se dedicaba a sobrevivir y a complacer al hombre que le había rescatado cuando era apenas un pequeño herido arrastrándose en el fango de la guerra. Pudo morir ese día, pero su fiereza y determinación fueron suficientes para sobrevivir a la masacre. Pero ¿valía la pena haber sobrevivido? ¿era acaso su destino mejor que el de los demás críos que fueron brutalmente asesinados ese día?

Había sido roto por completo, su mente y su cuerpo habían sido destruidos y rearmados a la conveniencia de Zed. Se reprendió mentalmente por pensar aquellas cosas, sentía que le estaba faltando el respeto a su maestro, a su salvador. El maestro de las sombras era lo más cercano a una familia que conocía, pero desde la llegada de Zoe a su vida pudo experimentar una nueva clase de acercamiento. Sin embargo, ahora clasificaba a Zed y a Zoe en una misma categoría: personas que lo han utilizado sin remordimiento alguno.

Sintió algunas lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, pero decidió ignorarlas y continuar con su marcha. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que una presencia lo seguía de cerca, por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar una silueta avanzar rápidamente tras de él. Dicha figura lo siguió por un buen tramo, hasta que por fin tuvo el valor de encararlo. Era una chica que parecía tener su misma edad, por sus ropajes pudo deducir rápidamente que se trataba de una ninja. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, la chica lanzó cinco kunais en su dirección. Kayn a penas tuvo tiempo de esquivarlos y uno logró rozar su brazo.

-¿Ninja? Esto será interesante.-Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-¿Y tú quién rayos eres?-Preguntó Kayn con visible molestia.

La chica no respondió, en cambio, lanzó al suelo lo que parecía ser una bomba. De pronto, una cortina de humo se hizo presente en el lugar y la joven ninja desapareció entre ella. Kayn sintió terror al no divisar a su adversaria, pero pronto, su imagen fue visible cuando se dirigía a atacarlo nuevamente con sus kunais. Kayn pudo esquivarlos fácilmente en esta ocasión, ya había observado lo suficiente del estilo de pelea de la chica como para reconocer sus movimientos. Haciendo uso de su magia sombría, atravesaba los troncos de los árboles y esquivaba los rápidos ataques de su adversaria.

Escapó por muy poco, pero justo cuando pensó que estaba a salvo, vio lo que parecía ser una espada etérea frente a él. De no haberla esquivado, seguramente habría terminado muy mal herido o muerto. Volteó hacia atrás mientras corría y ahora alguien más lo seguía junto con la misteriosa chica. Aquel hombre portaba ropajes extraños, tenía el vago recuerdo de haberlo visto en alguna ocasión, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello mientras escapaba. Una shuriken impactó contra su brazo derecho, sintió una carga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo cuando esta lo golpeó. Volteó y pudo ver a una pequeña criatura correr a gran velocidad mientras arrojaba shurikens en su dirección.

¿De qué se trataba todo esto? Tenía a dos humanos y a un yordle tras de él con la clara intención de acabar con su vida o al menos eso fue lo primero que supuso. Se detuvo al verse rodeado, la chica fue la primera en encararle. Shieda era muy hábil con las armas, pero también era un experto del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No le fue difícil reducir a su adversaria, pero cuando aquel misterioso hombre enmascarado se dispuso a luchar con él, se sintió en ligera desventaja. No tenía oportunidad de atacar, simplemente se limitaba a esquivar los veloces golpes de su contrincante. De pronto, el hombre enmascarado dio un gran salto y alejó a la chica, ambos subieron rápidamente a la copa de un árbol cercano.

-¡Ahora Kennen!-Dijo el misterioso hombre.

Kayn se sintió confundido ¿por qué rayos habían dejado de luchar? Su pregunta obtuvo respuesta al ver a la pequeña criatura llamada Kennen correr hacia a él. El dolor comenzó a invadir e inmovilizar su cuerpo al sentir una potente descarga eléctrica ser dirigida hacia a él. Sintió que las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonar su cuerpo y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. No pudo resistir más, cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente, aquellos misteriosos ninjas habían logrado su cometido.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que por fin pudo recobrar el conocimiento, se seguía sintiendo aturdido por la descarga eléctrica que había recibido. Sin embargo, su cuerpo ya no sentía aquel intenso dolor. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y pudo ver que se encontraba en una camilla, su pecho estaba descubierto nuevamente. Estaba en un sitio completamente desconocido, por un instante sintió temor de hacer algún movimiento.

-Es tan sexy.-Escuchó decir a una femenina voz dentro de la habitación.

-¡Silencio Akali! Por fin ha despertado y lo que menos deseo es que lo perturbes con tus comentarios fuera de lugar.-Reprendió una voz masculina. -Kennen, acompaña a Akali, necesito estar a solas con el muchacho.-Pidió el misterioso hombre.

Al escuchar a las otras dos presencias salir de la habitación, Kayn comenzó a incorporarse lentamente. Aquel hombre estaba parado justo al frente de la camilla en la que él se encontraba. Entonces comenzó a rememorar una ocasión hacía muchos años en las que vio a su maestro entablar una demasiado encendida discusión con el hombre frente a él. Recordaba haber escuchado su nombre, pero dicho recuerdo era demasiado difuso para él en ese preciso instante.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué rayos hago aquí?-Cuestionó Kayn con visible confusión y desconfianza.

-Mi nombre es Shen, pero todos me conocen como el ojo del crepúsculo.-Respondió el hombre mientras se despojaba de su máscara.

¿El ojo del crepúsculo? Entonces todo fue claro para él. Recordó la ocasión en que su maestro le confió parte de su pasado, aquel hombre era parte de la triada que conformaba la élite de la orden Kinkou. Orden que había sido derrocada y desterrada por Zed. Sintió ira ¿por qué lo había capturado el ojo del crepúsculo? ¿A caso tendría intenciones de vengarse de Zed? Estaba a punto de levantarse y atacar a Shen, pero la apacible expresión del hombre le indicaba que sus intenciones con él distaban de lo que había estado maquinando dentro de su perturbada mente.

-Me negaba a creer que Zed fuera capaz de cometer una atrocidad tan grande, pero al verte pude confirmar que... en efecto sí lo es.-El tono de voz de Shen denotaba preocupación.

-Esta atrocidad que ves, la he causado yo mismo. Todo ha sido culpa de mi ambición y deseo de poder.-Respondió Kayn, intentando desviar la culpa de su maestro.

-Zed sabía que lo harías, todo fue planeado para que sucediera de la manera en que lo hizo. Ahora estás condenado y a punto de ser consumido por ese maligno ser.-Las palabras de Shen le habían provocado un terrible escalofrío.

-¿Debería creerle al enemigo de mi maestro?-Kayn ocultaba su temor tras un tono de voz pretencioso y altanero, como ya era costumbre.

Shen se sentó a la orilla de la cama y comenzó a relatar los viejos tiempos en los que él y Zed eran aprendices del antiguo ojo del crepúsculo: Lord Kusho. Contrario a lo que Shen hubiera esperado, Kayn escuchaba atentamente su historia. Seguía siendo difícil para Shen contar aquel oscuro episodio de su vida, vida que había dado un giro completamente inesperado tras la aparición de alguien conocido como "el demonio dorado". Las atrocidades que él y Zed presenciaron los dejaron completamente marcados y fue en ese punto donde daría inicio su enemistad.

Continuando con su relato, Shen habló sobre el fatídico día en el que Zed se hizo con la magia sombría. Completamente trastornado por las sombras y con intenciones retorcidas, Zed había reclutado a un buen número de seguidores para dar un duro golpe a Kinkou... asesinando a Lord Kusho. Shen y sus compañeros fueron exiliados ese día y juraron hacer los esfuerzos que fueran necesarios para impedir que Zed concretara sus oscuros planes. Tras la invasión noxiana, tuvieron que olvidar sus diferencias de manera momentánea para así poder proteger a Jonia de aquel brutal ataque.

Kayn sintió escalofríos al escuchar el relato de Shen, podía notar el dolor en su voz y eso le hizo creer en cada una de sus palabras. Se veía como alguien demasiado serio y correcto como para inventar algo de esa magnitud. ¿A caso todo el mundo en su vida le fallaría y le haría daño de esa manera? Sintió un nudo en su garganta, era incapaz de emitir palabra alguna tras haber escuchado lo que Shen tenía que decir. Era como un terrible golpe de realidad, había sido un día terrible realmente.

-Sé de tu potencial, tú puedes ser más que un simple asesino. Tienes la voluntad para ser muchas cosas, ya demostraste ser capaz de dominar parcialmente a un ser tan poderoso como ese darkin. Shieda Kayn, tal vez el camino del equilibrio pueda salvar tu vida.-Habló el ojo del crepúsculo.

-¿Crees que me interesa salvar mi vida? Yo simplemente deseo terminar con esta miserable existencia... no me importa si Rhaast acaba con todos.-Respondió Kayn con enojo.

-Zed te rompió, te arrancó la humanidad que te quedaba y te...

-¡Noxus me rompió! Noxus me desechó como basura. ¿Humanidad dices? Lo único que conseguí al ser "más humano" fue más dolor.-Interrumpió Kayn, alzando la voz con visible ira.

-Veo que no tiene caso pedirte que te unas a mi causa, Zed ya ha logrado adueñarse de ti por completo. No sé si estás más infectado por el darkin o por Zed.-Shen comenzó a alzar la voz, algo muy impropio de él.

-Ustedes son las dos caras de una misma moneda, simples extremistas que defienden su verdad absoluta a capa y espada.-Kayn se puso de pie, tomó sus pertenencias y se dispuso a marcharse del lugar.

Shen le siguió de cerca, pero no impidió que el segador sombrío desistiera de su decisión de partir. Dio un leve vistazo atrás y pudo encontrarse con los dos acompañantes de Shen. El ojo del crepúsculo indicó a la chica que acompañara a Kayn en su camino de regreso, pues desconocía totalmente el lugar en el que se encontraba. Más que gustosa, Akali aceptó la misión que su maestro le había encomendado y comenzó a seguir al muchacho, dejando unos cuantos pasos de distancia entre ellos.

-¡Kayn! Si algún día necesitas ayuda o un buen consejo, no dudes en acudir a mí. Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte en tus condiciones.-Dijo Shen a manera de despedida.

-Gracias... tal vez lo tome en cuenta algún día.-Se limitó a responder Kayn.

Emprendió de nuevo su marcha en compañía de Akali, pensó que su viaje sería silencioso, pero no pudo estar más equivocado. Por alguna razón, la joven ninja deseaba entablar conversación con él, cosa que le había causado gran molestia. La única chica a la que había escuchado parlotear sin quejarse era Zoe, sentía que aquella situación comenzaba a repetirse con la chica que le acompañaba. Llegaron a un punto en el que Kayn pudo reconocer el camino y entonces pidió amablemente a Akali que se marchara.

-Gracias por guiarme.-Pensó que un sencillo agradecimiento sería suficiente para despedirse.

-¿Es lo único que dirás?-Akali habló con un tono de voz travieso. -¿No deseas verme nuevamente? Porque me parece interesante la idea de cruzar nuestros caminos en alguna otra ocasión... ya sabes, conocernos un poco.-Akali comenzó a acercarse a él mientras decía aquello.

-¿Por qué querrías ver a alguien como yo?-Cuestionó Kayn, comenzando a enojarse por la situación.

-Siendo honesta, me pareces alguien muy atractivo y al verte combatir también es obvio que eres un gran guerrero. Eso me hace querer conocerte más.-Respondió Akali.

Kayn no supo que responder y justo cuando quería decir algo, vio unos peculiares cabellos multicolor asomarse tras un árbol. Era Zoe quien lo espiaba, pudo ver sus pequeñas manos salir tras el árbol mientras asomaba su rostro para poder observar la escena. ¿Que hacía ella en ese lugar? ¿Por qué lo estaba espiando? Sintió un terrible impulso de venganza gestarse en su interior, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó un curso de acción totalmente inesperado y poco usual en él. Se acercó a Akali, removió la máscara que cubría parcialmente su rostro y sin previo aviso le plantó un fugaz beso en los labios. La ninja no quiso desperdiciar la oportunidad y correspondió al contacto. El chico era atrevido, eso lo hacía más atractivo ante sus ojos.

-¿Eso significa que sí deseas que nos veamos nuevamente?-Cuestionó Akali mientras se colocaba la máscara nuevamente.

Kayn se mantuvo en silencio y al voltear hacia un lado pudo ver la expresión de decepción en el rostro de Zoe. Había cumplido con su cometido, pero aquello no le había provocado satisfacción alguna. La vio desaparecer tras un portal y entonces supo que jamás volvería a verla. Akali seguía hablando, pero Kayn estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos como para prestarle la atención debida. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Tal vez Zoe se había acercado a él para resolver la situación... o tal vez sólo había llegado al lugar para expresarle lo feliz que era al lado de Ezreal.

-No, esto no fue más que un arrebato estúpido. Es mejor que no volvamos a vernos.-Respondió Kayn luego de reflexionar sobre sus acciones.

-Yo también la vi, me besaste para que ella pudiera vernos. Eso fue un truco muy sucio.-Dijo Akali con furia para luego propinarle una fuerte bofetada.

-¿Ahora lo ves? No vale la pena sentir interés en una basura como yo.-Dijo Kayn con sarcasmo.

Akali se sintió indignada y se marchó, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada iracunda al segador sombrío. Kayn decidió que no tenía caso seguir en aquel sitio y decidió partir rumbo a la orden de las sombras nuevamente. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar luego de su charla con Shen, aunque seguía intentando dilucidar qué haría al ver a su maestro. El camino pacifista que Shen le ofrecía no era algo que él deseara para su vida, pero no se creía capaz de seguir bajo el yugo de Zed tras conocer los crímenes que este había cometido. Al llegar a su habitación, se posicionó frente al espejo y pudo ver que la corrupción del darkin había avanzado un poco más, se estaba quedando sin tiempo... pronto, su vida terminaría.

Zoe sintió que su corazón se partía en dos luego de haber visto a Kayn con aquella misteriosa joven. Ahora estaba convencida de que lo había perdido para siempre, no había vuelta atrás. Pero no tenía tiempo para llorar, faltaban algunas horas para su tan esperada cita con Ezreal y debía tomarse su tiempo para lucir bella. Se dirigió a Targón con un nudo en la garganta, necesitaba llorar, necesitaba sacar todas esas emociones acumuladas dentro de ella y decidió que era el momento oportuno para hablar con su amigo Taric.

No le fue difícil encontrarlo, se encontraba en el mismo sitio que de costumbre. Taric notó rápidamente la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de la pequeña Zoe, definitivamente algo había sucedido. Le brindó un reconfortante abrazo y limpió sus lágrimas cuando estas habían comenzado a brotar. Le ofreció tomar asiento al lado de él y ella accedió sin dudarlo. Zoe lucía desconsolada, cosa que logró preocupar al aspecto protector. Luego de llorar por algunos momentos, Zoe por fin reunió la fuerza para hablar.

-Taric... lo perdí, lo perdí para siempre.-Dijo Zoe entre sollozos.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién ha roto tu corazón de esta manera tan vil y dolorosa?-Cuestionó Taric mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica.

-Lo vi, estaba con una chica hermosa y se besaron.-Decía Zoe con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

-Calma Zoe, no estoy entendiendo lo que deseas contarme.-Dijo Taric, sintiéndose confundido y preocupado.

-Kayn... estaba con una chica muy hermosa. Se besaban... yo los vi mientras se besaban. ¡Él sabía que yo estaba allí y por eso lo hizo!-El llanto de Zoe aumentó tras decir aquella frase.

Taric suspiró aliviado, no le fue muy difícil atar los cabos sueltos de la historia. No le llevó mucho trabajo deducir lo que había sucedido, estaba completamente convencido que el accionar del chico había tenido un simple y sencillo motivo: deseaba provocar celos en Zoe. Infirió en ello y pudo corroborar que lo había logrado, la chica se sentía dolida y remplazada. No pudo hacer más que abrazarla e intentar exponer las conclusiones a las cuales había llegado luego de pensar en la situación que su amiga vivía.

-Está actuando con despecho, desea que tú sientas el mismo dolor que él sintió al verte junto a Ezreal.-Intentó explicar Taric.

-¡Pues lo logró! Aunque... no logro comprender ¿por qué me duele tanto?-Dijo Zoe, cabizbaja.

-Te duele porque tú también tienes sentimientos por él, ambos sienten lo mismo y se están torturando de una manera muy infantil y estúpida. Pero es solamente mi humilde punto de vista.-Replicó el aspecto protector.

-¡Pero yo quiero a Ezreal! No debería sentir dolor por esto... se supone que Kayn era simplemente mi amigo.-Zoe no parecía dispuesta a admitir lo que sentía realmente.

-Tal vez sea una simple inferencia, pero puedo notar un brillo especial en tu mirada cuando hablas de ese muchacho. Ese dolor que experimentas, no es más que el resultado del amor que te niegas a aceptar.-Dijo puntualmente Taric.

El llanto de Zoe comenzó a disminuir paulatinamente y luego de un rato, pudo calmarse por completo. Las palabras de Taric siempre lograban calmarla, pero en esta ocasión también habían logrado inquietarla. ¿Sentía amor por Kayn? Nunca se detuvo a pensar en ello, lo único que sabía era que haberlo visto al lado de alguien más la había hecho sentirse desplazada y dolida. El rechazo de Kayn parecía doler más que el rechazo de Ezreal, sentía que le importaba más. Se puso de pie nuevamente, estaba dispuesta a averiguar de una vez por todas la verdad sobre sus sentimientos.

-Ezreal debe estar esperando por mí, no debo fallarle en nuestra primera cita.-Dijo Zoe mientras limpiaba los residuos de sus lágrimas.

-¿Seguirás adelante a pesar de lo que he dicho?-Taric se mostraba sorprendido ante el contradictorio actuar del aspecto del crepúsculo.

-Tengo mis motivos, esto me ayudará a aclarar mis sentimientos de una vez por todas.-Dijo Zoe antes de marcharse.

**Hi, this is Vega! Hoy le ha tocado un poco de su propia medicina a Zoe. En el próximo cap tendremos la tan esperada cita de Ezreal y Zoe, veremos cómo se desarrolla el suceso. Pobre Taric, Zoe no logra captar sus indirectas tan directas. Quiero enviar un saludo a ichikaabarai, eres lo máximo y gracias por tus reviews. Nos leemos luego.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Expectativa vs Realidad**

Se había convertido en una especie de fantasma dentro de la orden, por algún motivo desconocido para él, sus compañeros le evitaban a toda costa. Era como si no existiera, aunque por dentro, prefería que fuera de esa manera. Algo que no pudo pasar por alto fue la muy visible preocupación que su maestro parecía tener por su situación. Intentaba entablar conversación con él a toda costa, el maestro de las sombras deseaba indagar en el motivo que provocaba el extraño y desorganizado comportamiento de su mejor estudiante. "Vaya hipócrita, dice preocuparse por mí y fue él mismo quien me envió al matadero" pensaba Kayn cada vez que Zed intentaba averiguar más sobre su estado actual.

Su encuentro con Rhaast no había hecho más que causarle desasosiego, incluso sin pronunciar palabra alguna, podía ver la satisfacción que sentía el darkin al verlo en un estado emocional tan deplorable. Se puso de pie frente al espejo y notó como la corrupción había comenzado a avanzar más en su rostro, no podía permitir que alguien lo viera en esas circunstancias y por ello decidió desatar su característica trenza y portar el cabello suelto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no llevaba el cabello de esa manera, dicho cambio le daba un aire de misterio a su apariencia. "Zoe nunca me ha visto de esta manera, seguramente se volvería loca", aquel pensamiento logró arrancarle una carcajada, pero su momento de alegría fue interrumpido por la voz de la guadaña.

**-¿Otra vez pensando en ese molesto duende? Te volviste blando y sentimental por ella, eres realmente lamentable Kayn.-**Habló Rhaast en tono de burla, intentando molestar a su portador.

-¡No estaba pensando en ella! Mi vida no gira en torno a ese "pequeño duende" como le llamas tú.-Respondió Kayn con visible molestia.

**-Han pasado meses Kayn, sigo esperando que la mates, mi paciencia comienza a agotarse.-**El tétrico tono con el que el darkin había pronunciado esas palabras logró causar un escalofrío en Kayn.

Su temor inicial se transformó en molestia, tal vez era el momento de darle una lección al darkin. Empuñó la hoz con fuerza y se dirigió al claro del bosque que solía frecuentar con Zoe. Lanzó el arma tras unos arbustos y pudo escuchar algunos insultos de su parte. De pie bajo aquel gran árbol, reflexionó sobre sus acciones de los últimos días. Tal vez no debió actuar de una manera tan arrebatada con Zoe, debió establecer algunos límites desde un principio. Pero era tarde ya para corregir el curso de la situación. Besar a Akali tampoco había sido algo muy maduro de su parte, en su afán por pagar con la misma moneda, simplemente logró complicar más las cosas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un familiar silbido ¿en verdad era ella? Volteó rápidamente y allí la vio, estaba de pie frente a él y mostraba una enorme sonrisa. Era ahora o nunca, no podía seguir permitiendo que su estúpido orgullo le impidiera vivir, no podía permitir que la sombra de su pasado le siguiera atormentando y lo frenara en algo tan importante para él. Sonrió, se acercó rápidamente a ella y le brindo un fuerte abrazo que ella correspondió de inmediato. Al soltarse, ella seguía mostrando su bella sonrisa, era como si nada malo hubiera sucedido y todo estuviera de maravilla entre ellos.

-¿Qué haces por acá Zoe?-Cuestionó Kayn con un visible gesto de felicidad en su rostro.

-Yo... lo he pensando mucho y llegué a la conclusión de que a quien quiero es a ti.-El rostro de la chica mostraba un ligero sonrojo tras decir aquellas palabras.

-Zoe... no sé qué decir.-Se sentía incapaz de emitir palabra alguna.

-Di que tú también me quieres, tus acciones me lo dicen a gritos.-La chica comenzaba a impacientarse al no escuchar una respuesta por parte de su amigo.

-Yo... yo también te quiero Zoe. No puedo soportar la idea de tenerte lejos, no puedo soportar la idea de que estés con alguien más.-Admitió Kayn, dejando su orgullo de lado.

-Lo sospechaba, te volviste un idiota sentimental. No eres digno del poder que posees, eres un simple niño.-Pronunció Zoe, dejando atónito a Kayn por sus palabras.

Sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo resplandeciente, aquella imagen frente a él no era más que un espejismo creado por Rhaast. Zoe se desvaneció y frente a él ahora se encontraba la guadaña. Esta flotaba y su ojo resplandecía con visible ira y burla hacia a él. Soltó una risa tan macabra que logró sembrar el terror dentro de él. Intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo parecía no responder a las órdenes que intentaba darle. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, estaba en un problema de proporciones monumentales.

**-Piensas en ella, incluso has tenido esa clase de sueños obscenos con ella. No eres más que un simple cerdo noxiano, déjame acabar con tu miserable existencia.-**Habló Rhaast mientras se aproximaba.

-Incluso si logras apoderarte de mí, sé que el maestro Zed te detendrá.-Dijo Kayn mientras intentaba liberarse.

-**¿Zed? Disfrutaré asesinándolo a él y a quien sea que se interponga en mi camino. Es una lástima Kayn, en verdad pensé que tenías potencial, pero ahora veo que eres simplemente un niño y uno muy idiota por cierto. Tal vez luego de matar a Zed busque a esa chica y acabe con ella también.-**Se burló el darkin.

-¡No te atrevas a ponerles una mano encima! No soy fácil de derrotar, te juro que pagarás por esto.-Amenazó Kayn con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

**-Voy a disfrutar esto como no tienes una idea.-**Esa frase fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de sentir como la enorme hoz atravesaba sus entrañas. Todo se tiñó de una profunda oscuridad. Había perdido la batalla.

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de Runaterra...

Nunca había sido una chica que se jactara de ser muy femenina, todo lo contrario, nunca se había preocupado tanto por su apariencia como ese día. Cepilló su cabello y lo ató, cosa que no solía hacer con frecuencia. Decidió utilizar un vestido blanco que era ajustado en la parte superior y suelto en la parte inferior. Era la primera vez que utilizaba ropa de ese tipo, pero según la información que había recolectado sobre citas, los chicos disfrutaban de ver a las chicas utilizando vestidos. Taric se sorprendió al ver el esmero que la chica había puesto en su arreglo personal, si se tratara de otra persona, seguramente celebraría el triunfo de su amiga. Pero, sentía una inusual molestia al saber que Zoe se encontraría con Ezreal.

-¿Cómo me veo?-Preguntó Zoe, sacando a Taric de su estado reflexivo.

-Te ves muy bien, seguramente Ezreal opinará lo mismo.-Respondió Taric algo cabizbajo.

-¿Algo te molesta?-Zoe logró percibir la molestia de su amigo Taric.

-Simplemente me preocupo por ti, espero que no termines con el corazón roto nuevamente.-Se excusó el aspecto protector.

La respuesta dada por Taric no logró convencer del todo a Zoe, lo conocía lo suficiente como para intuir que algo más estaba sucediendo. Pero a pesar de ello, decidió no darle importancia en ese momento, ya luego podrían conversar a fondo sobre el tema. Abrió un portal y se adentró en él, llegando así al sitio acordado por Ezreal. Era una plaza muy linda llena de personas que parecían ser de distintas procedencias. Zoe se sintió bastante cohibida al sentir la extrañeza con la que las personas le observaban, era como si estuvieran viendo a alguna especie de fenómeno. Aquello logró desanimarla un poco, pero su tristeza inicial se transformó en alegría al ver al rubio explorador sentado en una banca.

-¡Ezreal!-Gritó a todo pulmón mientras agitaba sus manos por el aire, captando así la atención del chico.

Ezreal se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia a ella. Supo desde un principio que aceptar una cita con Zoe no era una buena idea, se sentía culpable por haberlo hecho, pero Ezreal era una persona que cumplía con sus promesas y eso le hizo seguir avanzando en el proceso. Ya no sentía la misma tristeza y angustia que sintió al ser rechazado por su adorada Luxanna. Comprendía que no era correcto forzar los sentimientos de alguien, sabía muy bien que Lux había comenzado a sentir un cariño y admiración especial por alguien más y decidió que debía respetar aquello.

En su frustración inicial, cedió ante las peticiones de Zoe y aceptó salir con ella para de esta manera aminorar el dolor que había sentido. Sin embargo, luego de reflexionar un poco sobre la situación, concluyó que no era lo idóneo. Sabía muy bien que el aspecto del crepúsculo tenía sentimientos hacia a él, por ello mismo sentía culpa de estar en aquella situación con ella. No quería romperle el corazón, sería algo muy cruel de su parte, además temía que el misterioso amigo noxiano de Zoe le diera una paliza por ello. Entonces tuvo la determinación de hacer entender a Zoe que no podían estar juntos, eran demasiado diferentes a su parecer, no existía una verdadera química que los uniera.

-Te ves muy linda.-Dijo mientras extendía su mano para saludarla de la manera menos comprometedora posible.

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien.-Respondió Zoe, emocionada.

Ezreal habría apostado que la chica se lanzaría a sus brazos como en ocasiones anteriores, pero a pesar de su emoción, se mostraba bastante tranquila. Comenzaron a caminar por las empedradas calles del lugar, pero ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. El rubio se encontraba extrañado y conmocionado, Zoe estaba mostrando un comportamiento bastante impropio de ella. Llegaron a un pequeño parque en el que jugaban varios niños y decidieron tomar asiento en el pasto. Observaron a la gente reír y realizar distintas actividades que parecían divertirlos mucho, pero ambos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Ezreal tomó la iniciativa.

-Todos creen que por ser un explorador soy alguien que habla mucho y tiene un sin fin de historias para contar. Pero... por alguna razón siento mi mente en blanco en este instante.-Dijo Ezreal con algo de nerviosismo.

-Normalmente hablo mucho, pero también me siento en blanco, así que no te sientas mal por ello.-Respondió Zoe con una leve sonrisa.

-Pero no pienso quedarme callado, es una cita y conocernos más es la intención de todo esto.-Ezreal posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica mientras decía aquello.

Ezreal comenzó a relatar algunas cortas aventuras que había vivido a lo largo de su vida como el gran explorador prodigio que era. Zoe escuchaba atentamente, pero el rubio pudo notar rastros de tristeza en la mirada de la chica. A pesar de ello, siguió adelante con su historia, logrando provocar una que otra risa leve en ella. Sin embargo, pensó que sería una buena idea indagar en el tema que provocaba aquella peculiar inquietud en la chica, era momento de averiguar lo que sucedía realmente.

-¿Dónde conociste a ese chico que te acompaña a todas partes? No te acompaña hoy ¿o a caso lo tienes escondido por aquí cerca?-Preguntó Ezreal mientras volteaba hacia los lados, intentando corroborar que nadie los había seguido hasta el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-¿Te refieres a Kayn? Lo conocí en un paseo casual por el bosque, aunque ya lo había visto varias veces en distintos lugares de Jonia.-Respondió Zoe.

-Ese nombre es muy sonado en Jonia, me sorprende que alguien como tú pudiera entablar una amistad con alguien como él, especialmente por la reputación que el chico se ha forjado.-Habló Ezreal con algo de recelo.

-Sabes, Kayn y yo no somos muy diferentes después de todo. Cuando lo veía en secreto, pude darme cuenta del terror que su apariencia provocaba en las personas. La gente nos teme y nunca tenemos la oportunidad de ser conocidos por lo que somos realmente.-El tono de voz de Zoe denotaba mucha melancolía. -He sentido la melancolía, la soledad y el desprecio de las personas. Es por eso que me fue muy sencillo tener empatía con Kayn, ambos somos lo que nadie quiere.-Rió un poco tras decir aquella frase.

Ezreal comprendió inmediatamente lo que sucedía, por primera vez en su larga existencia, Zoe había logrado desarrollar una verdadera conexión emocional con alguien. Zoe prosiguió relatando algunas aventuras que habían vivido juntos, el rubio pudo ver un brillo especial en la mirada de la chica mientras hablaba del misterioso chico originario de Noxus. También contó la pelea que habían tenido hacía algunos días, obviando uno que otro detalle de la misma, no deseaba que Ezreal supiera el motivo por el cual ella pidió ayuda a Kayn en un principio.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¡Ustedes dos se gustan! Es por eso que están actuando de esa manera tan extraña, especialmente él.-Dijo Ezreal con visible emoción.

-¿Eso crees?-Zoe no imaginó recibir esa clase de comentarios por parte de Ezreal.

-¡Claro que lo creo! Es por eso que me dio una paliza cuando te rechacé, es por eso que se comportó de esa manera tan inusual cuando le comentaste de nuestra cita.-Ezreal se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. -Está celoso y dolido, entonces besó a la otra chica para que tú pudieras sentir el mismo dolor que él. ¿Qué sentiste al verlos juntos?-Comenzó a indagar el rubio.

-Yo... sentí un terrible dolor al verlo con esa chica, especialmente porque era muy hermosa.-Respondió Zoe con algo de tristeza.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Te enamoraste de él! Estás sintiendo celos, no soportas la idea de que él centre su atención en una chica que no seas tú.-Exclamó Ezreal mientras señalaba a Zoe con su dedo índice.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora?-Dijo Zoe mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en señal de confusión y desesperación.

-Si me permites darte un sabio consejo mi querida Zoe, te sugiero que lo busques y hablen. Deben aclarar las cosas entre ustedes, tú ya sabes lo que él siente por ti, pero seguramente él no sabe lo que tú sientes por él. Se siente molesto, confundido y bastante dolido, así que te aconsejo que lo busques en este mismo instante de ser posible.-Intentó persuadir Ezreal.

-¡Tienes toda la razón!-Exclamó la chica con entusiasmo.

Ezreal sonrió y brindó un abrazo de despedida a la chica. La vio desaparecer tras uno de sus portales, dando por concluida su inusual cita. Dio un suspiro de alivio al verla alejarse, su culpa se disipó en ese mismo instante. Se sentía feliz al saber que la chica había encontrado a alguien especial, estaba seguro de que podrían arreglar las cosas y algo bueno surgiría de esa situación. Sin nada más que hacer en el lugar en el que se encontraba, comenzó su marcha hacia el bosque, en busca de nuevas aventuras.

Se detuvo al escuchar unos ruidos que pudo reconocer de inmediato, eran cazadores que iban tras una hermosa bestia en peligro de extinción. Se sintió molesto al ver como los desalmados hombres lanzaban flechas indiscriminadamente al pobre animal. Sin pensarlo mucho, lanzó un destello de luz con su guantelete, acción que logró captar la atención de los cazadores.

-Parece que el niño bonito desea meterse en problemas.-Dijo uno de los hombres mientras alistaba su arco y flecha.

Antes de que Ezreal pudiera reaccionar, vio casi en cámara lenta como la flecha se acercaba en su dirección. Haciendo uso de su peculiar habilidad a la cual bautizó como "desplazamiento arcano", se movió velozmente a otra dirección, disparando un rayo de luz al cazador que lo había intentado atacar. Aquella acción simplemente había logrado enfurecer al grupo de cazadores frente a él. Prepararon sus flechas y comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra en dirección a Ezreal, este intentó escapar, pero ni siquiera él era tan rápido. Cerró sus ojos al ver la lluvia de flechas llegar en su dirección, pensó que sentiría el dolor de los proyectiles penetrando su cuerpo, pero se sorprendió al sentir nada en absoluto.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta que se encontraba protegido por una especie de escudo de cristal púrpura. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre que parecía haber creado dicho escudo, este empuñaba una enorme arma parecida a un martillo y varias gemas preciosas adornaban su presencia. Lo vio lanzar un haz de luz estelar en dirección a los cazadores. Dicho ataque pareció causar gran daño en ellos y aunado a la imponente apariencia y presencia del hombre, también provocó un enorme terror que los hizo escapar del lugar.

El escudo desapareció y Ezreal avanzó hacia el misterioso hombre para agradecerle su protección. Cuando dio el primer paso, sintió un dolor punzante en su pierna derecha. Al parecer, una flecha había logrado herirlo, al menos de manera superficial. El rubio vio con sorpresa como una intensa luz comenzó a brillar sobre él, curando las heridas que había recibido y haciéndolo sentir que recuperaba las fuerzas. Cuando por fin pudo acercarse lo suficiente, ambos se observaron con detenimiento. A pesar de ser unas cuántas pulgadas más alto que él y bastante más musculoso, la presencia de aquel hombre no era intimidante.

Le brindó una leve sonrisa, acción que provocó un extraño calor en el rostro del rubio. El hombre tenía largos cabellos castaños y unos hermosos ojos color azul que rivalizaban con la belleza de las gemas que lo rodeaban. Ezreal había sido rescatado por un ser mágico sin dudas, se sentía completamente agradecido de que dicho ser mágico hubiera aparecido en ese instante. De no ser así, seguramente estaría muerto o muy mal herido por aquellas flechas que fueron lanzadas en su dirección.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Atinó a preguntar el aspecto protector.

-Sí, estoy bien gracias a ti.-Respondió Ezreal con un sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas. -¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Quién eres? o más bien ¿qué eres?-Comenzó a cuestionar el rubio.

-Mi nombre es Taric y soy un aspecto de Monte Targón.-Respondió Taric en un tono de voz lleno de serenidad.

-¿Taric? ¡Tú! Eres aquel conocido como "el escudo de Valoran".-Ezreal se sintió más sorprendido aún tras haber escuchado ese nombre.

-Veo que has escuchado de mí, yo también he escuchado mucho de ti Ezreal.-Dijo Taric con una encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Tan famoso soy?-Aquel comentario había logrado elevar un poco el ego del explorador prodigio.

-De hecho, he escuchado mucho de ti por parte del aspecto del crepúsculo. Ella parece ser una muy fiel admiradora tuya.-Respondió Taric, soltando una sonora carcajada.

Ezreal se sonrojó aún más al escuchar las palabras de Taric. ¿En serio sabía tanto de él? Se sentía completamente avergonzado, seguramente Zoe había exagerado y tergiversado las cosas que contaba sobre él. Decidió obviar esos pensamientos y enfocarse en algo más importante ¿cómo lo había encontrado el aspecto protector? Dudaba que se tratara de una sencilla casualidad, deseaba conocer el motivo por el cual sus caminos se habían cruzado en aquel lugar tan poco usual.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-Preguntó el rubio.

-No te buscaba a ti, en realidad he estado buscando a Zoe.-Respondió Taric, cambiando su expresión serena a una de más seriedad.

-¿Algo malo sucede?-Ezreal supuso que algo grave tendría que haber sucedido para que él fuera en busca de Zoe.

-Me temo que sí, algo terrible ha sucedido con el amigo de Zoe.-Taric lucía bastante preocupado.

-¿Qué pasó con Kayn?-Ezreal comenzó a sentir preocupación también.

-Te lo contaré en el camino, ahora ambos debemos encontrar a Zoe... antes de que algo peor ocurra.-Fue lo último que dijo Taric. Ambos se pusieron en marcha para encontrar al aspecto del crepúsculo.

**Hi, this is Vega! Este capítulo va dedicado a una personita muy especial para mí que es main Taric. Quiero enviar saluditos a ichikaabarai y a mi fiel amiga y seguidora hormiga uwu, ella es una main Kayn de temer. Las cosas se complicaron un poco entre estos dos, no esperen una resolución sencilla, al parecer Kayn tiene un orgullo casi tan grande como Rhaast ewe nos leemos pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Regresión Parte I**

-¿Un darkin? ¿Cómo ha podido sobrevivir a eso por tanto tiempo?-Ezreal se sentía sumamente sorprendido por lo que Taric acababa de relatar.

-Al parecer, el chico posee una voluntad muy fuerte. Sin embargo, hasta la voluntad más fuerte puede ser quebrantada alguna vez.-Mencionó con pesar el aspecto protector.

-Según lo que he leído, los aspectos poseen el poder suficiente para hacerle frente a los darkin ¿o me equivoco?-Cuestionó el rubio con algo de intriga.

-Zoe es quien debe hacerlo, además, por la conexión que tiene con el portador del darkin, existe una mayor posibilidad de salvarlo. Aunque...

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Ezreal.

-Si él ha sido infectado por completo... no hay marcha atrás, no podremos salvarlo y tendremos que sellarlo junto con el darkin.-Taric sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo tras pronunciar aquellas palabras. Como protector de toda vida existente, lo llenaba de pesar que un ser pereciera de una manera tan dolorosa e inmisericorde.

Zed podía sentir dentro de su ser que algo marchaba muy mal, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la habitación de su mejor estudiante. Para su sorpresa, esta se encontraba vacía y algo desordenada. Sabía que el chico podía llegar a ser algo irresponsable con sus quehaceres, pero algo en el silencio de la habitación logró perturbar su calma. Dirigió su mirada a la pequeña mesa de noche al lado de la cama y una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad llamó su atención. Se acercó rápidamente y tomó la nota: "Un arma rota no puede seguir siendo útil para la orden, gracias por todo maestro Zed."

Hacía muchos años que había logrado desligarse de todo tipo de emoción o sentimiento que pudiera interferir con sus ideales. Sin embargo, pudo sentir una fuerza extraña e invisible oprimiendo su pecho, justo del lado en el que se encuentra el corazón. Él mismo se había encargado de la crianza de aquel moribundo niño noxiano que rescató durante la guerra. Él mismo se había encargado de moldearlo y entrenarlo para que se convirtiera en la mejor arma existente. Era gracias a Zed y a su rigor que el nombre del segador sombrío comenzó a ser conocido y temido en toda Jonia. ¿De esa manera se lo agradecía?

El maestro de las sombras rompió el papel en mil pedazos y se marchó de la orden echando llamas de lo furioso y dolido que se encontraba. Por lo que pudo identificar, la nota había sido escrita recientemente y estaba completamente seguro de que su estudiante aún se encontraba rondando en los bosques cercanos a la orden. Como el hábil ninja que era, no le fue difícil identificar el rastro que Kayn había dejado al escapar, lo siguió hasta un claro cercano a un riachuelo. El rastro se detenía justo bajo un enorme árbol, le sorprendió ver a alguien más en el lugar, se veía consternada y no le quedó más opción que encarar a esa persona, pues no era común que gente ajena a la orden estuviera en dicho sitio.

-No te muevas y prometo no herirte tanto.-Dijo Zed mientras se acercaba lentamente. Vio hacia abajo y pudo divisar notables manchas de sangre sobre el pasto. La chica tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, parecía temblar y comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

Zoe alzó la mirada en dirección a la persona que había pronunciado algunas palabras para ella. Al observarlo pudo darse cuenta que su apariencia calzaba perfectamente con la descripción que Kayn le había brindado de su maestro. Si se encontraba en ese lugar, era más que seguro que se encontrara buscando a su alumno. Se mantuvo inmóvil por un momento, sabía que si realizaba algún movimiento en falso recibiría el ataque del ninja.

-¿Es usted Zed?-Se atrevió a preguntar, su voz denotaba nerviosismo y algo de temor.

-Así es. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres?-La cuestionó de vuelta el maestro de las sombras.

Zoe se disponía a responder las preguntas realizadas por Zed, pero pudo distinguir una siniestra figura acercarse a gran velocidad en dirección al ninja. Haciendo uso de sus portales, se transportó junto con Zed a una distancia segura. Ambos abrieron los ojos con asombro al ver a la enorme criatura, su piel era rojiza y escamosa, tenía enormes cuernos. Sus ojos irradiaban una ira y maldad sin precedentes, portaba una enorme y filosa guadaña con la cual pretendía atacarlos.

El aspecto del crepúsculo analizó rápidamente la apariencia del malvado ser y no le llevó mucho tiempo determinar que se trataba de un darkin. Kayn nunca se tomó la molestia de explicar el por qué de su apariencia, ella pensó que se trataba de algún tipo de hechizo o magia mal ejecutada, pero con aquel ser frente a ella, todo comenzó a cobrar sentido. Sintió un nudo en el estómago al imaginar el sufrimiento por el cual tuvo que pasar Kayn antes de ser consumido totalmente por aquella criatura. Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, sabía que dentro de aquel ser aún se encontraba el joven Kayn... pero tal vez ya era demasiado tarde para él.

-¿Dónde está Kayn? ¿Qué le hiciste?-Cuestionó Zoe con lágrimas en los ojos.

-**Kayn solloza en el abismo entre los olvidados, idiota.-**Respondió el darkin antes de soltar una sonora y siniestra carcajada.

-Dudo que la voluntad de mi alumno sea tan débil como para dejarse vencer por un ser como tú.-Esta vez sería Zed quien alzaría la voz ante lo dicho por el darkin.

**-¡Maestro Zed! Es una lástima, todo el tiempo invertido en el estúpido noxiano fue en vano. Tantos años de entrenamiento para que su voluntad fuera quebrantada por... por una niña.-**Rhaast continuaba con su burla hacia Kayn. **-Pero basta de palabras, yo no soy tan elocuente como mi hermano Varus, yo prefiero la masacre sin explicaciones.-**Dicho eso, se lanzó hacia ellos con la guadaña en mano.

Se desplazó hacia ellos y realizó un movimiento rápido que casi logra herir a sus oponentes. Zed y Zoe pensaron estar a salvo, sin embargo, aquel movimiento los hizo volar por los aires y caer violentamente al suelo. Zed comenzó a lanzar sus shurikens en dirección a Rhaast, pero la piel del mismo era demasiado gruesa y resistente, tanto que estas simplemente rebotaban como si fueran simples juguetes. La criatura era sumamente poderosa, sin duda alguna era un peligro para Jonia y debía ser detenida cuanto antes.

Zoe se apartó del maestro de las sombras, sabía que debían dividirse para vencer. Veía con asombro como Zed creaba clones de sombras que tomaban su lugar cada vez que el darkin intentaba asestarle un golpe. Los movimientos de Rhaast no eran tan rápidos como los de Zed, pero eran certeros y poderosos. La chica se encontraba sorprendida por el poder del ninja, lo veía desaparecer y reaparecer en cuestión de segundos y atacar al darkin con sus cuchillas. No estaba dispuesto a perder la batalla.

-¡Zoe!-Exclamaron un par de conocidas voces para la chica.

-¡Taric! ¡Ezreal! ¡Tienen que irse de aquí ahora mismo! No quiero que algo les pase a ustedes también.-Dijo Zoe con la voz llena de pesar y tristeza.

**-¡Esto es maravilloso! Más víctimas, a Rhaast le encanta esto.-**Dijo el darkin mientras dirigía su atención hacia los recién llegados.

Ellos no eran los únicos que habían notado la presencia del darkin, alguien más había notado la perturbación que dicho ser había causado al equilibrio de Jonia. El ojo del crepúsculo avanzaba a paso firme hacia un destino incierto, temiendo grandemente que fuera demasiado tarde para el pobre joven que había intentado salvar tiempo atrás. Sentía la presencia del demoníaco ser, pero pudo sentir también que este se encontraba en compañía de otras personas. Entre las presencias que pudo percibir, rápidamente distinguió la de su antiguo compañero Zed. Si él estaba presente, seguramente las cosas eran peor de lo que se había imaginado.

Se sintió sumamente sorprendido al ver a Zed haciendo equipo con alguien más que no fuera de su propia orden de las sombras. Allí se encontraba el ninja sombrío luchando codo a codo con dos aspectos de Targón y con un desconocido joven que portaba un extraño guantelete. Sus miradas se cruzaron en algún momento del combate, era casi una invitación a unirse. Shen se horrorizó ante la demostración de poder y fuerza del darkin, se arrepentía grandemente de haber ido solo a aquel lugar.

-Tú... perturbas el equilibrio de Jonia, serás destruido.-Pronunció Shen mientras se acercaba a la batalla.

-**Aquellos que buscan el equilibrio sólo encontrarán la muerte-**Respondió el darkin a las palabras dichas por Shen.

"Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma" pensó Zed al ver que ahora se encontraba en compañía de cuatro peculiares seres que pretendían ayudarle en su combate con el darkin. Podía llegar a ser bastante orgulloso y terco en ocasiones, pero no era el momento para dejarse llevar por esos rasgos de su personalidad y lo sabía muy bien. Rhaast poseía un gran poder y sus ataques iban especialmente dirigidos al maestro de las sombras. Parecía tener alguna especie de odio o resentimiento hacia a él. La explicación era muy simple, en la mente del darkin parecía inaudita la manera casi celestial en la que Kayn obedecía a Zed. ¿Cómo era capaz de controlarlo y él no? Sus intentos por controlar al chico siempre fueron en vano, en cambio Zed siempre parecía conocer la estrategia adecuada para lograr que Kayn le obedeciera.

Se habían separado para abarcar más espacio y dividir la atención del darkin. Taric había decidido luchar al lado de Ezreal, pues a pesar de ser un tirador muy hábil, le era complicado esquivar los poderosos ataques de Rhaast y necesitaba ser protegido con sus escudos. Zed, Shen y Zoe se habían separado y cada uno combatía por su cuenta. Pero dicha separación no evitaba que Zed brindara ayuda oportuna a los otros cuatro miembros de su improvisado grupo de batalla. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Zoe era la única que parecía causar un daño verdadero al darkin, pero se negaba a hacerlo por miedo a dañar el cuerpo de Kayn.

-¿Tú eres la chica que Kayn frecuentaba?-Cuestionó Zed a Zoe mientras tomaban un respiro de la batalla.

-Así es, mi nombre es Zoe y soy el aspecto del crepúsculo.-Respondió ella con una risa nerviosa.

-Me pregunto ¿cómo hizo Shieda para entablar una relación con un aspecto? Me es imposible imaginar alguna dinámica sana entre ustedes dos siendo tan opuestos.-Dijo Zed.

-Es una larga historia... sólo espero que tenga un buen final.-Dijo Zoe con algo de tristeza.

-¿Qué podrías hacer para salvarlo? Sería una lástima perder al mejor de mis guerreros de esta forma tan hórrida.-La manera en la que Zed dijo aquello hizo helar la sangre de Zoe. Parecía que lo veía como un simple objeto, un peón más de su tablero. -Sabes Zoe, Shieda es lo más cercano a una familia que he tenido en años... nadie quiere perder a su familia.-Admitió el maestro de las sombras, aliviando así el temor de Zoe.

-Podríamos pasar una eternidad luchando contra Rhaast, pero la verdadera batalla la debe librar Kayn... tengo que conectarme espiritualmente con él para que luche por el control. Necesito que lo distraigan mientras yo intento adentrarme en la mente de Kayn.-Pidió Zoe.

Zoe se escondió tras un árbol y se colocó en una posición cómoda que le permitiera entrar en un estado de trance. Mientras eso sucedía, Zed volvió al campo de batalla y vio casi en cámara lenta como el enorme filo de la guadaña era dirigido a su antiguo compañero. En esa milésima de segundo, se vio tentado a dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso actual, se vio tentado a dejar morir a Shen. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, un último vestigio de los sentimientos que aún conservaba, entonces, se disolvió en sombras y se interpuso entre el ojo del crepúsculo y la filosa guadaña. Sintió el calor de la sangre sobre su piel, el filoso objeto le había causado una profunda herida en el pecho, el panorama no era para nada alentador.

-¡Zed! ¡Eres un grandísimo estúpido! ¿No te cansas de interferir en el curso natural de las cosas?-La voz de Shen había perdido su característica serenidad y ahora se encontraba cargada de ira.

-No sabía que el ojo del crepúsculo fuera tan grosero en sus momentos de ira. ¿Es así como agradeces que te salvé la vida?-Dijo Zed con un notable sarcasmo en sus palabras.

**-No importa quién haya salvado a quién, eventualmente los mataré a todos.-**Expresó Rhaast entre risas.

Zoe había logrado adentrarse en el mundo espiritual, ahora sería capaz de ver un poco más sobre la vida de Kayn. Era un ser etéreo e inmaterial, lo más parecido a un fantasma de la vida real. Se encontraba rodeada por un panorama bastante triste y desolador, el paisaje y los rasgos de la gente le indicaban que se encontraba en Noxus. Comenzó a avanzar entre los oscuros callejones del lugar y lo único que lograba encontrar era pobreza, violencia y visiones que harían que hasta el corazón del ser más vil se estrujara con pavor.

Escuchaba el llanto de un niño, algo en esa pequeña voz la hizo estremecerse y avanzar hasta encontrarlo. En una pequeña cabaña que a penas y tenía lo necesario, pudo verlo y supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba. Aquellos hermosos ojos azules se encontraban derramando lágrimas sin parar, el pobre chico estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado por ¿sus propios padres? Era notorio el estado de ebriedad de ambos, se turnaban para propinar fuertes golpes al pobre chiquillo que parecía no tener más de 10 años. A pesar de estar siendo sometido cruelmente, su mirada estaba cargada de ira y de dolor. Cada vez que caía, se ponía de pie y seguía defendiéndose a como diera lugar.

Derramar lágrimas era inevitable ante la escena que estaba presenciando, sabía muy a secas que Kayn era originario de Noxus, pero desconocía la crudeza y crueldad de su pasado en dicha nación. Verlo tan pequeño, tan indefenso, pero con tantas ganas de luchar... realmente le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta. Él era un alma rota, rota por el maltrato, la violencia y la indiferencia de los seres que se suponía debían amarlo. Desde muy pequeño se vio sumido en la profunda oscuridad del rechazo y del dolor.

-Dicen que el ejército está dando algo de dinero a cambio de niños de entre 7 y 14 años.-Dijo el hombre a su esposa.

-Tal vez nos den algo por él, así por fin nos servirá de algo.-Respondió la mujer mientras volvía a azotar al niño.

"No pueden... no pueden ser capaces" pensó Zoe al escuchar esas crueles palabras. Pero sí, sí eran capaces de llevar a cabo un acto tan desalmado y carente de humanidad. Lo llevaron a rastras, el pequeño suplicaba una y otra vez que por favor no se deshicieran de él. Con la poca inocencia que aún conservaba, prometía ser el mejor hijo, el mejor sirviente con tal de que sus padres no lo entregaran al ejército. Pero la decisión ya había sido tomada y sin pensar en el destino que le depararía, lo entregaron a las fuerzas noxianas sin pensarlo dos veces.

A pesar del dolor que había sentido al ser abandonado por sus propios padres, seguía manteniendo la pequeña esperanza de que tal vez su vida mejoraría. Pero nuevamente estaba equivocado, su vida no iba a mejorar, simplemente había pasado de un pequeño infierno a uno más grande. Se horrorizó al ver la gran cantidad de niños reclutas, todos eran brutalmente golpeados con fines de "entrenamiento". Tuvo que presenciar la muerte de muchos de aquellos niños y la desaparición forzada de algunas niñas. Fue en ese preciso instante en el comenzó a gestarse dentro de él un profundo odio por su propia nación.

Todos los pequeños recibieron fuertes golpes y diversas formas de maltrato por parte del ejército al que ahora pertenecían. Fueron puestos en un barco con rumbo a Jonia como si de mercancía barata se tratara. La guerra había llegado a su apogeo y necesitaban aprovechar las debilidades de sus enemigos. Sabían muy bien que los jonianos se caracterizaban por ser personas bastante piadosas y respetuosas del prójimo ¿qué podrían hacerle a unos niños? A cada uno se le entregó un arma y fueron enviados a primera línea. Zoe se sentía impotente al no poder intervenir en aquel suceso tan lamentable y doloroso de observar.

En la guerra no existe la piedad, todos y cada uno de los niños fueron brutalmente masacrados por los confundidos jonianos que solamente buscaban defenderse de la invasión extranjera. Zoe comenzó a llenarse de ansiedad y desesperación por el triste panorama que estaba presenciando. Pero la vida sería capaz de superar a la muerte cruel, vio hacia un lado y entonces pudo verlo. Estaba cubierto de barro y sangre, una pútrida mezcla de despojos humanos con tierra mojada.

Sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas una hoz de granjero y la apuntaba a una figura que en ese entonces era desconocida para él. El misterioso hombre del yelmo era Zed, quien observaba anonadado como el infante le amenazaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Algo en su mirada logró tocar el frío corazón del maestro de las sombras, esa fiereza y ganas de vivir no se encuentran todos los días. Se acercó lentamente y ofreció su mano al niño que se encontraba frente a él. No le importaba su origen, si había sido capaz de sobrevivir, sería capaz de todo.

-Toma mi mano y vivirás.-Dijo Zed en un escueto dialecto noxiano mientras acercaba su mano al pequeño.

El pequeño lo miró atentamente por algunos segundos, pero al final terminó aceptando la oferta. La escena cambió de manera abrupta para Zoe, ahora se encontraba en un lugar que parecía ser un templo, rápidamente pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de la orden de las sombras. Su expresión de tristeza se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco mientras veía la evolución del muchacho en su nuevo ambiente. Parecía nacido para sobresalir en cada cosa que hacía, sin importar la dificultad de la tarea, lograba completarla de manera exitosa.

Lo vio dominar cada una de las armas dentro de la orden, parecían ser una extensión más de él mismo. "Son simples herramientas, el arma soy yo" ahora entendía el origen de aquella frase. Su éxito no se limitaba solamente a los entrenamientos físicos, Zoe sonrió al ver como cada una de las preguntas realizadas por Zed obtenían respuesta por parte de Kayn. "Es muy inteligente, no deja de sorprenderme" pensó ella al ver aquella escena. Sin embargo, no todo en la nueva vida de Kayn era tan bueno.

-No es posible que un asqueroso noxiano sea mejor que nosotros.-Decían despectivamente algunos estudiantes al escuchar las respuestas de Kayn en clases.

Fue despreciado y desechado por su nación y ahora que tenía una nueva oportunidad de vida, ahora recibía desprecios por su origen. La ira del maestro de las sombras no se hizo esperar, le asqueaba la manera tan burda e infantil en la que sus demás acólitos intentaban apagar la cegadora luz interior de su nuevo estudiante. Se convirtió rápidamente en el favorito, el arma predilecta de Zed. Ser obediente, eficiente y eficaz, esa era la manera que tenía Shieda Kayn de agradecer a su maestro cada una de sus atenciones y sobre todo, era su manera de dar las gracias por la nueva vida que tenía.

El escenario cambió nuevamente, ahora las escenas que veía le parecían conocidas. Era como ver una película de todo lo que ambos vivieron juntos, su pequeña odisea de conquista, pero desde el punto de vista de Kayn. La culpa la invadió al darse cuenta del daño que sus acciones le habían causado al chico, su voluntad se había quebrantado producto de la decepción y tristeza que estaba experimentando. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse y el ambiente se tornó oscuro por completo. A la distancia pudo divisar la figura de Kayn, corrió sin pensarlo dos veces, necesitaba alcanzarlo. Su mirada se veía perdida y desolada, lo tomó por los hombros y comenzó a agitarlo.

-¡Kayn! ¡Kayn! ¡Di algo!-Exclamaba Zoe en un intento desesperado por hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Cuestionó Kayn en un tono cargado de pesar.

-Vine a sacarte de aquí, tienes que seguir luchando por tu vida ¡No puedes rendirte!-Decía Zoe con notoria desesperación.

-Zoe... yo ya me he rendido.-Respondió Kayn en un suspiro.

**Hi, this is Vega! Procuraré actualizar una vez por semana (si es que tengo tiempo también xD) Quiero agradecer a las personas por sus reviews, especialmente a ichikaabarai preciosa muchas gracias. También gracias a mi bella hormiga uwu, su personalidad me recuerda mucho a la de Kayn, no por nada es su main jajajaja Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Regresión Parte II**

-¡Kayn! ¡Kayn! ¡Di algo!-Exclamaba Zoe en un intento desesperado por hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Cuestionó Kayn en un tono cargado de pesar.

-Vine a sacarte de aquí, tienes que seguir luchando por tu vida ¡No puedes rendirte!-Decía Zoe con notoria desesperación.

-Zoe... yo ya me he rendido.-Respondió Kayn en un suspiro.

-No puede ser ¿Cómo vas a rendirte? ¡Se supone que el gran Kayn nunca se rinde!-Zoe actuaba presa del temor, el dolor y la desesperación que le provocaba ver a su amigo en una situación tan lamentable.

-¡Ya me rendí! ¡Entiende de una vez y lárgate! Ya no hay salvación, la única manera de salvarlos a todos es que me sellen junto con Rhaast. Tienes que ser responsable al menos por una vez y cumplir con tu deber como aspecto del crepúsculo.-Dijo Kayn en un tono de voz cargado de ira.

"Ser responsable" dichas palabras calaron en Zoe de manera inesperada, tal vez él tenía razón y había actuado de manera irresponsable durante mucho tiempo. Fue irresponsable con sus acciones y de manera indirecta había provocado que el chico sucumbiera ante el darkin. Tal vez todo había sido su culpa y la única manera de enmendar el daño causado era sellando a Kayn junto con Rhaast para terminar con todo. Pero algo dentro de su corazón le indicaba que no era lo correcto, ella se negaba a sacrificar así a una vida que para ella era muy valiosa.

-Kayn... tú eres muy fuerte, perseverante, aguerrido y sobre todo... eres alguien realmente increíble y excepcional.-Zoe tuvo que reunir mucho valor para pronunciar dicha frase.

-¿Crees que con simples halagos harás que cambie de opinión? Las palabras significan nada en absoluto, especialmente si vienen de alguien como tú.-Kayn hablaba con desprecio y furia. -Me utilizaste y ahora estás aquí seguramente porque te sentiste culpable por lo que me sucedió. Buenas noticias Zoe, no es tu culpa. Ahora ¡Largo de aquí! Cumple con tu deber y acaba conmigo y con Rhaast de una vez por todas.-Pidió Kayn.

-Kayn yo te conozco, tú nunca te rindes fácilmente... tú siempre luchas hasta las últimas consecuencias.-La voz de Zoe estaba cargada de pesar.

-¡Tú no me conoces! ¡Sólo eres una simple niña que pensó que sería divertido fastidiarme la vida! ¡Ni tú ni nadie me conocen!-Kayn la encaró con la mirada cristalina, como si las lágrimas quisieran escapar de sus ojos.

-¡Claro que te conozco! Somos amigos a pesar de todo.-Intentó argumentar Zoe.

-¿Amigos? ¿Crees que yo consideraría a alguien como tú mi amiga? No eres más que un fastidio, una molestia innecesaria en mi vida. Tal vez Rhaast tenía razón y debí deshacerme de ti cuando pude. Debí alejarme de ti antes de... ¡Sólo déjame en paz de una maldita vez!-La desesperación se había hecho presente en Kayn y sus palabras eran reflejo de ello.

-¡Mientes! Yo sé que dices todas esas cosas para que me aleje de ti. Pues déjame decirte que no vas a lograrlo, vine hasta aquí para ayudarte y es lo que haré. No me importa si tus palabras me hieren y me causan dolor, estoy dispuesta a soportalo para salvarte porque yo...

-Largo de aquí Zoe, no digas una palabra más o yo...

-En más de un milenio de vida, jamás había conocido a alguien tan formidable e increíble como tú. Al adentrarme en este lugar pude ver tus miedos, tu dolor y cada una de las batallas que tuviste que librar para llegar hasta esta instancia.-Zoe hizo una pausa para tomar aire. -Vi cada triunfo y cada derrota, vi tus lágrimas y tu sonrisa. Ohh esa sonrisa, deseo que esa bella sonrisa prevalezca y lucharé para que así sea.-Zoe había comenzado a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Es la última vez que te lo pediré Zoe, lárgate de aquí y acaba con Rhaast... es lo correcto.-La ira de Kayn parecía haber disminuido, ahora sólo quedaba tristeza y dolor.

-¿Lo correcto? Dices que es lo correcto pero ¿Qué es lo que tú deseas? ¿Qué es lo que quiere tu corazón?-Comenzó a cuestionar Zoe.

Kayn quedó consternado ante las preguntas que Zoe le había hecho, era la primera vez que alguien le planteaba tales interrogantes. Su vida se basaba en seguir órdenes, en ser gobernado por alguien más. ¿Qué era lo que él deseaba realmente? ¿Qué era lo que su corazón deseaba? "Yo no tengo corazón, a eso deberías temerle" respondió al darkin cada vez que este intentaba sembrar la duda dentro de su ser. Pero era una vil mentira, él poseía aquel corazón que tanto negaba tener.

Eliminó innumerables amenazas con tal de salvar a la gente de Jonia, golpeaba a los noxianos con fuerza para que ningún otro niño tuviera que pasar por una situación similar a la suya. En los últimos meses su vida había dado un completo vuelco al conocer a Zoe, conocerla le permitió abrirse a nuevas experiencias y a sensaciones que nunca había experimentado. Sabía muy bien lo que en realidad deseaba, pero le parecía un deseo completamente egoísta y no se sentía merecedor de la felicidad y libertad que anhelaba.

Tantos años de dolor y sufrimiento habían logrado romperlo por dentro y era en ese preciso instante en el que estaba pagando las consecuencias. La imagen de chico fuerte que había creado durante años se caía a pedazos en ese momento. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Sintió el calor del llanto resbalar por sus mejillas, era una sensación que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba: humanidad. Era un simple ser humano que había estado luchando por su vida de manera desesperada. Era un simple ser humano que deseaba vivir y seguir experimentando ese hermoso mundo de emociones que se abría ante él. Mientras todos esos pensamientos se agrupaban en su mente, en el exterior se libraba una fiera batalla en contra del darkin que lo tenía como prisionero dentro de su propio cuerpo.

-Zoe está tardando mucho.-Decía Taric mientras ayudaba a Ezreal a ponerse de pie.

-Tal vez sea demasiado tarde y está buscando la manera de sellar al darkin.-Dijo Shen, posicionándose frente a Zed para defenderlo.

-¡No! ¡Me niego a creer eso! He visto la fuerza de Shieda, él no podría dejarse derrotar por este asqueroso darkin. Tiene terminantemente prohibido rendirse y lo sabe muy bien.-Habló Zed con algo de dificultad por la herida que tenía en el pecho.

-Debemos ser realistas Zed, tú alumno es un simple chiquillo confundido que cayó presa de esta criatura. Aunque sea doloroso de aceptar, debemos sellarlo junto con la criatura si queremos salvar Jonia.-Dijo Shen con algo de tristeza. -Tu capricho no se va a cumplir Zed, dudo que el chico salga de esto.-Pronunció Shen para luego dedicarle una mirada cargada de desprecio a Zed.

Zed se negaba rotundamente a pensar que su alumno había sido derrotado por el darkin, su orgullo de maestro se veía herido con tan sólo pensarlo. Pero al indagar un poco más, muy dentro de su ser sabía que no era un simple capricho como pensaba Shen. Recordaba claramente el día en el que lo encontró, cubierto de fango y sangre de sus compatriotas. Algo en su mirada lo hizo estremecer, hacía mucho tiempo que se había desligado de las emociones humanas para alcanzar su máximo potencial, pero algo en la azul mirada de aquel infante lo hizo quebrarse. Se vio a sí mismo en esos hermosos ojos azules que gritaban en silencio.

Recordaba muy bien la duda reflejada en su rostro antes de tomar la mano y aceptar la oferta de un completo desconocido. Había sido su primer acto de confianza, pero también había sido su primer acto de desconfianza. Para Kayn siempre fue difícil confiar en alguien más que no fuera él mismo y eso se vio reflejado en su repentina introversión al llegar a la orden de las sombras. Era un niño bastante retraído que prefería evitar a toda costa el contacto con los demás, a menos que esto fuera realmente necesario. Pero a pesar de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, Kayn siempre conseguía salir victorioso y brillar como ningún otro acólito que Zed hubiera tenido el gusto de entrenar.

Lo había entrenado y formado como su mejor arma, su arma predilecta. Sin embargo y aunque le costara admitirlo, había comenzado a desarrollar algunos sentimientos y apego hacia el muchacho. No se trataba solamente de alguien a su total disposición, pues Kayn era un alumno bastante obediente y eficiente. Zed se había convertido inconscientemente en la figura paterna del muchacho, había sentimientos y favoritismo de por medio. "Creo que en verdad lo quiero como un padre quiere a un hijo" pensó Zed secretamente en muchas ocasiones. Era algo que nunca tendría el valor suficiente para admitir, sabía que un guerrero no debía apegarse tanto a un arma. Pero Kayn no era un arma, era un ser humano y uno muy valioso en su vida. Era el hijo que Zed nunca imaginó llegar a tener, pero el destino quiso que sus caminos se cruzaran de aquella manera tan peculiar.

-Te haré pedazos si es necesario para traer a Kayn de vuelta.-Pronunció Zed mientras se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad debido a su herida.

**-¡Qué noble de su parte maestro Zed! Pero si tanto desea ver a Kayn nuevamente, yo puedo asesinarlo gustosamente para que pueda reunirse con él.-**Decía el darkin entre risas.

Rhaast tomó la guadaña que antes lo aprisionaba y dirigió su ataque hacia Zed, pero Shen estaba bloqueando su camino. Haciendo uso de sus espadas espirituales, Shen lograba detener momentáneamente el filo de la guadaña, pero parecía no ser suficiente. Estaban en un tremendo aprieto, pues la única que lograba dañar al darkin era Zoe y ella se encontraba muy ocupada intentando ayudar a Kayn. Shen a penas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el poderoso ataque del darkin, pero no logró salir ileso esta vez pues su brazo había comenzado a sangrar profusamente. El alcance de la oscura cuchilla del darkin era muy grande, esquivarlo no era suficiente.

Ezreal decidió que era el momento ideal para sacar todos sus trucos bajo la manga, usando su guantelete lanzó un aro de energía que se adhirió al darkin y luego lo hizo estallar al lanzar un haz de luz. Rhaast se tambaleó por un instante, dando tiempo a Taric para propinarle un fuerte golpe con su martillo. El darkin se levantó rápidamente y alzó la guadaña en dirección a Taric, el filo de la misma hizo un gran corte en su abdomen. Taric cayó de rodillas, había comenzado a sangrar por lo profundo del corte. Ezreal se llenó de ira al ver que habían lastimado a la persona que lo había protegido y salvado de una muerte segura.

Cargó una gran cantidad de energía dentro del guantelete y la lanzó en forma de un enorme arco de luz que fue disparado en dirección al darkin. La criatura dio un grito de dolor y agonía al sentir el poderoso ataque atravesar su cuerpo y causarle un gran daño. Ezreal no se detuvo a observar si su ataque había funcionado, en su lugar, corrió rápidamente en dirección a Taric para verificar el estado en el que se encontraba. Se arrodilló a su lado y Taric simplemente lo vio y le brindó una cálida sonrisa. Su herida no poseía la misma gravedad que la herida de Zed, sin embargo, el aspecto protector no sería capaz de continuar luchando por mucho tiempo más.

-Taric... no debiste, ya salvaste mi vida dos veces el mismo día.-Decía Ezreal mientras ayudaba a Taric levantarse nuevamente.

-Soy un protector de la vida y la belleza, no podía permitir que ese ser tan vil le hiciera daño a alguien como tú.-Pronunció Taric con algo de dificultad.

-Creo que la vida no me alcanzará para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí hoy.-Dijo Ezreal con un leve sonrojo.

-No necesitas agradecer, mi deber como aspecto es proteger toda forma de vida... protegerte a ti.-Pronunció aquellas palabras sin pensar que tal vez se arrepentiría de ello luego.

-Cuando todo esto termine quiero que me permitas invitarte a tomar algo, conozco un lugar en el que sirven un chocolate caliente realmente delicioso. Pero para que eso suceda debemos sobrevivir, vamos a sobrevivir Taric.-Propuso Ezreal mientras ofrecía su mano en señal de apoyo.

Taric aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces y tomó la mano de Ezreal. Se tambaleaba un poco debido al mareo que la pérdida de sangre le provocaba, pero se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para continuar luchando. Shen se encontraba luchando contra el darkin esta vez, esquivaba de manera ágil el alcance de su cuchilla. Hacía uso de sus espadas espirituales como ofensiva y defensiva. En un inesperado movimiento, justo esperando el momento oportuno para ello, Zed invocó una sombra que dio un fuerte golpe a Rhaast. El golpe logró romper el balance del darkin e hizo que soltara la guadaña, Ezreal aprovechó ese instante para disparar y lanzar lejos el temido objeto.

-**¿Quieren tener el honor de que los despedace con mis propias manos? Me halagan sus peticiones tan extrañas.-**A Rhaast parecía no importarle haber perdido su arma.

-Yo te haré pedazos con mis propias manos.-Pronunció Zed con desprecio mientras se agrupaba junto con los demás.

Zoe comenzaba a desesperarse nuevamente al ver que Kayn no se disponía a responder sus pregunta, tenía la mirada perdida y su semblante denotaba confusión. Comenzó a revolotear alrededor de él, justo como lo hizo en su primer encuentro. En el lugar en el que se encontraba, su apariencia estaba completamente libre de la corrupción del darkin, así que lucía como un humano normal. Zoe se encontraba gratamente sorprendida al verlo con dicha apariencia, le agradaba contemplar la belleza de sus ojos azules.

-Necesito una respuesta Kayn, seguramente Rhaast está masacrando a mis compañeros mientras tú te quedas pensando.-Zoe pensó que al decir eso lograría presionarlo a pensar.

-¿Compañeros?-Cuestionó Kayn, reaccionando por fin.

-Así es Kayn, mientras nosotros dos estamos aquí, mi cuerpo físico se encuentra reposando sobre algún árbol y otras personas están luchando contra Rhaast.-Respondió Zoe.

-¡Esto es malo! ¿Quiénes están luchando contra el darkin?-Preguntó Kayn con desesperación.

-Mi amigo Taric, Ezreal, el ojo del crepúsculo y tu maestro... Zed creo que era su nombre.-Respondió la chica mientras ponía los pies nuevamente sobre la tierra.

-Espera un momento ¿Shen y Zed luchando juntos?-Kayn se sentía incrédulo ante lo que estaba escuchando.

-Así es, además Zed está luchando con especial furia porque desea liberarte. Parece que eres muy importante para él.-Comentó Zoe.

¿A caso había una especie de alianza entre su maestro y el ojo del crepúsculo? Aún existían muchas cosas que desconocía de su maestro, supuso que tal vez esa era una de esas cosas que él tanto se empeñaba en ocultar. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era que su maestro estuviera luchando contra Rhaast por traerlo de vuelta. ¿Zed estaba preocupado por él de manera genuina? Él conocía muy bien su lugar dentro de la orden, por eso se sorprendió al ver que Zed no se opuso ante sus deseos de ser el nuevo líder. Sabía que tenía muchas cosas que probar antes de que eso sucediera, pero se sentía bien al tener la confianza de su maestro.

Sabía muy bien que Zed lo veía como un arma más dentro de la orden, un arma que siempre estaría a su disposición. Pero muy dentro de su ser, muy en el interior él deseaba obtener otra clase de reconocimiento. Sus padres biológicos lo trataron mal toda su vida y nunca fue capaz de desarrollar un verdadero vínculo con ellos. Cuando Zed lo llevó a la orden de las sombras, de manera inconsciente comenzó a verlo como una figura paterna. Aunque su relación de maestro y alumno distaba mucho de ser algo como lo que tendría un padre con su hijo, algo en su infantil mente lo hizo verlo de esa manera.

Muchas veces se preguntó si Zed lo veía como un hijo, a su mente llegó un vago recuerdo. Cuando cumplió dos años en la orden, Zed le obsequió un bello yukata de color negro, a pesar de que era algunas tallas más grande, este lo aceptó gustoso. Su maestro incluso le había invitado a comer a su lado, cosa que pensó imposible. Conversaron por un instante sobre asuntos concernientes a la orden, hasta que Kayn lanzó la extraña pregunta: "Maestro ¿soy como un hijo para usted?" Zed se quedó mudo por completo, se puso de pie y se retiró de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna.

Aquella pregunta sin respuesta había comenzado a rondar por su mente tras escuchar los hechos que Zoe había relatado. Tal vez la respuesta era sí y debido a eso Zed se encontraba luchando junto a Shen y los demás con tal de traerlo de vuelta. Incluso un par de desconocidos ahora se encontraban involucrados en el asunto. Muchas personas estaban en peligro si Rhaast se apoderaba de él por completo, no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Su sentido de la responsabilidad y de el deber se activaron nuevamente. Había acusado a Zoe de ser una irresponsable, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que sus acciones afectaban la vida de los demás.

-No será fácil tomar el control nuevamente, Rhaast se ha fortalecido grandemente debido a lo decepcionado que me estaba sintiendo últimamente.-Dijo Kayn.

-¿Por qué te sientes decepcionado? ¿Qué sucede realmente Kayn?-Comenzó a cuestionarlo Zoe.

-No es ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello Zoe.-Respondió Kayn con algo de molestia. -Te prometo que cuando salgamos de esto responderé todas tus preguntas sin excepción.-Ofreció él con algo de inseguridad en su voz.

-¡Perfecto! Porque tengo muchas preguntas para ti.-Dijo Zoe con una sonrisa.

-Y bien ¿Alguna idea de cómo derrotar a Rhaast?-Cuestionó Kayn alzando una ceja.

-La verdad es que no tengo idea... lo siento.-Respondió Zoe, agachando la cabeza.

Kayn se acercó a ella y sin pensarlo dos veces la rodeó con sus brazos y la apegó a su cuerpo. Realmente ansiaba tener ese tipo de contacto, pero debido al lugar en el que se encontraba, fue incapaz de sentir como lo hubiera deseado. Pero eso no le impidió disfrutar el momento, así que afianzó su agarre y estrechó a la chica con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Una loca idea se había cruzado por su mente, pero no estaba muy seguro de que funcionaría así que deseaba despedirse en caso de que fuera así. Tomó a Zoe por el rostro y le brindó un tierno beso en los labios, dejándola completamente sonrojada. Se separó de ella y se sentó en el suelo, adoptando la posición de flor de loto.

-Ahora debes irte Zoe, ve y ayuda a mi maestro a contener a Rhaast.-Pidió Kayn.

-¡Pero no puedo dejarte aquí solo! Ni siquiera sé lo que planeas hacer.-Exclamó Zoe con temor.

-Sabes Zoe, hace un tiempo le dije a Rhaast que yo decidiría mi propio camino. Es momento de recordarle quién es el que manda.-Dijo Kayn guiñando un ojo.

Zoe asintió, a pesar del terror que le provocaba la idea de dejar a Kayn solo nuevamente, decidió obedecer y se retiró del plano espiritual. Su cuerpo reaccionó nuevamente y se lanzó de aquel árbol para continuar con la batalla. Pudo ver que todos se encontraban heridos, pero la herida de Zed era preocupante en verdad. Utilizó sus portales para acercarse al grupo y se posicionó justo frente a ellos. "Por favor regresa Kayn" pensó para sí misma al ver a la enorme criatura empuñando la guadaña.

**Hi, this is Vega! Sé que siempre lo digo pero ¡Gracias por sus reviews hermosas! Me hace muy feliz leerlos. Quiero mandar un saludito a hormiga uwu y a su querido y amado Sr. Tururu. Ella me ha comentado que él es un excelente main Taric y un excelente soporte en general. Esta bella pareja me inspira un poco para escribir sobre Kayn y Zoe. Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Magia**

-Y bien ¿Alguna idea de cómo derrotar a Rhaast?-Cuestionó Kayn alzando una ceja.

-La verdad es que no tengo idea... lo siento.-Respondió Zoe, agachando la cabeza.

Kayn se acercó a ella y sin pensarlo dos veces la rodeó con sus brazos y la apegó a su cuerpo. Realmente ansiaba tener ese tipo de contacto, pero debido al lugar en el que se encontraba, fue incapaz de sentir como lo hubiera deseado. Pero eso no le impidió disfrutar el momento, así que afianzó su agarre y estrechó a la chica con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Una loca idea se había cruzado por su mente, pero no estaba muy seguro de que funcionaría así que deseaba despedirse en caso de que fuera así. Tomó a Zoe por el rostro y le brindó un tierno beso en los labios, dejándola completamente sonrojada. Se separó de ella y se sentó en el suelo, adoptando la posición de flor de loto.

-Ahora debes irte Zoe, ve y ayuda a mi maestro a contener a Rhaast.-Pidió Kayn.

-¡Pero no puedo dejarte aquí solo! Ni siquiera sé lo que planeas hacer.-Exclamó Zoe con temor.

-Sabes Zoe, hace un tiempo le dije a Rhaast que yo decidiría mi propio camino. Es momento de recordarle quién es el que manda.-Dijo Kayn guiñando un ojo.

Zoe asintió, a pesar del terror que le provocaba la idea de dejar a Kayn solo nuevamente, decidió obedecer y se retiró del plano espiritual. Su cuerpo reaccionó nuevamente y se lanzó de aquel árbol para continuar con la batalla. Pudo ver que todos se encontraban heridos, pero la herida de Zed era preocupante en verdad. Utilizó sus portales para acercarse al grupo y se posicionó justo frente a ellos. "Por favor regresa Kayn" pensó para sí misma al ver a la enorme criatura empuñando la guadaña.

-**Hasta que por fin apareces, mocosa insufrible.-**Dijo Rhaast dirigiéndose a Zoe.

-No puedo creer lo que has hecho, pensé que Kayn y tú eran amigos... eres despreciable.-El tono de voz de Zoe era una mezcla entre decepción y enojo.

**-¿Yo amigo de ese inútil? En serio eres demasiado inocente. Él sólo era mi recipiente, era cuestión de tiempo para que yo me apoderara de él. Por fin tendré el gusto de asesinarte.-**El darkin soltó una siniestra risa tras decir aquello.

Rhaast se las había arreglado para recuperar su arma, pero permanecía de pie sin realizar algún movimiento. Se detuvo para observar con detenimiento el terror que su sola presencia provocaba en los seres que se encontraban frente a él. Después de siglos, por fin era libre y quería disfrutar de cada masacre, comenzando con el prometedor escenario que se le presentaba. Para su sorpresa, Zed se despojó del tradicional yelmo que portaba en toda ocasión. Por fin pudo ver el rostro de un de los seres que más odiaba, quería ver su expresión cuando la vida se le escapara lentamente y con miserable agonía. En contraposición a Zed, se encontraba Shen, cuya máscara ocultaba todo signo de temor, pero no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que el miedo recorría su cuerpo.

-¿Lograste ayudar a Kayn?-Shen preguntó.

-Eso todavía está por verse, me dijo que lo dejara solo... no tengo idea de lo que planea hacer.-Respondió Zoe.

-Tal vez no fue una buena idea que lo dejaras solo, seguramente se encuentra muy inestable y no sea capaz de retomar el control.-Esta vez fue Taric quien habló.

-¡No tuve opción! ¿Crees que yo quería dejarlo solo? ¡No! Mucho menos ahora que sé todo lo que ha tenido que pasar durante todos estos años.-Zoe comenzaba a mostrar signos de enojo. -Además, confío en él y sé que encontrará la manera de recuperar su cuerpo, tan sólo debemos ganar algo de tiempo para que lo logre. Todos tenemos que ayudar, por favor.-Pidió Zoe.

Estaba distraída y no se dio cuenta cuando Rhaast se aproximó a ella a toda velocidad. De no ser por su amigo Taric, quien había creado un escudo alrededor de ella, seguramente habría salido muy malherida. Todos se dispersaron nuevamente, era momento de retomar la batalla como equipo. Ezreal comenzó a disparar con su guantelete, mientras Taric hacía lo suyo para romper su balance y aturdirlo. Mientras esto sucedía, Shen se acercaba para atacarlo con sus espadas. Zed a penas y podía mantenerse en pie, pero eso no le impedía invocar sombras en los momentos oportunos o lanzar sus veloces shurikens.

-¿Alguna idea de lo que Shieda piensa hacer?-Cuestionó Zed al aspecto del crepúsculo.

-No. Sólo lo vi adoptar una postura similar a la que se utiliza para meditar.-Respondió Zoe.

Zed asintió, pero su expresión facial delataba el temor y la preocupación que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante. Con la poca información que Zoe le había brindado, ató algunos cabos sueltos y logró llegar a una conclusión. Seguramente su estudiante intentaría concentrar su poder sombrío para detener al darkin, era un plan bastante arriesgado. Kayn a penas y dominaba lo básico concerniente a la magia sombría, si algo salía mal... sería su fin. Para lograrlo debía dejar que las sombras se apoderaran completamente de él, Zed comenzó a dudar de las capacidades de su estudiante. Había una gran posibilidad de que todo se saliera de control, además desconocía si el darkin podría ser dominado con ese poder o simplemente lo absorbería para volverse más fuerte.

El rostro de Zoe se deformó en una mueca de pánico al voltear a ver a Zed. El maestro de las sombras ya no era capaz de mantenerse en pie y había caído de bruces al suelo. Intentaba detener el profuso sangrado presionando con sus manos, pero su pálida expresión mostraba el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Rhaast tenía especial saña contra Zed y debido a eso concentraba todos sus esfuerzos en hacerle daño. Shen, Ezreal, Taric y Zoe tenían que actuar de manera rápida para impedir que la cuchilla del darkin alcanzara y cortara al guerrero sombrío.

Si la pelea no se detenía pronto, Zed podía sufrir un daño irreversible o incluso perder la vida. Taric hacía lo propio, intentando sanar las heridas de sus compañeros, pero el daño ya estaba hecho para Zed, necesitaría atención médica urgente. En un descuido, Zed se incorporó nuevamente y reunió todas sus fuerzas para lanzarse contra el darkin. Corrió a toda velocidad y frenó el ataque de Rhaast con sus cuchillas. Decidió encarar él mismo al monstruo que tenía prisionero a su estudiante y al verlo a los ojos, recuperó la fe. Uno de los ojos del darkin había comenzado a tornarse azul y su fuerza había comenzado a disminuir significativamente.

**-Parece que es el fin del gran maestro Zed.-**Dijo Rhaast al ver como la fuerza de Zed comenzaba a ceder.

-Vete a la mierda, bastardo.-Zed esbozaba una desagradable sonrisa mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras. -No creas que vas a derrotar a Kayn, estás idiota si piensas eso.-Había dejado su papel de hombre serio, era su furia interna quien hablaba en ese instante.

Rhaast tambaleó por un instante y eso le dio tiempo suficiente a Zed para ser transportado por uno de los portales de Zoe. Gruñó con furia al sentir que sus fuerzas habían comenzado a disminuir. Sintió que no era capaz de mantener el control. Se encontraba completamente rodeado y no podría seguir luchando en esas condiciones. Intentó correr, pero era incapaz de moverse, la desesperación era muy notoria en él. Se llenó de ira al ver la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de Zed. Intentó moverse nuevamente, pero algunas sombras habían comenzado a materializarse a su alrededor y se lo impedían.

-¡Oh vaya! Parece que es el fin del gran darkin.-Habló Zed con ironía.

**-¿Crees que tus estúpidas sombras van a detenerme? ¡Yo soy más fuerte que eso!-**Exclamó Rhaast.

-Esas no son mis estúpidas sombras como dices, esas son las sombras de Kayn... él está de vuelta.-Zed sonrió satisfecho y luego perdió el conocimiento debido a la gravedad de su herida.

Un manto sombrío cubrió al darkin por completo y sólo pudieron escuchar sus gritos de agonía. La corrupción había comenzado a retroceder rápidamente mientras las sombras se apoderaban del cuerpo de Kayn. Shen consideraba horroroso el espectáculo que se presentaba ante él, se lamentaba que las cosas tuvieran que suceder de esa manera, pero sabía que era la única manera en la que Kayn podría salir con vida de aquella desastrosa situación. Las sombras comenzaron a dispersarse, pero la figura que se encontraba de pie tras ellas seguía siendo un misterio.

-Utilizó su magia sombría para retomar el control, eso fue un movimiento muy estúpido.-Dijo Shen, a la expectativa de lo que pudiera surgir de entre las sombras.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Cuestionó Zoe, desconociendo la magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Esperemos que lo que surja de las sombras no sea un ser trastornado y lleno de maldad. Por eso es que la magia sombría es una magia prohibida, trastorna la mente y la deforma hasta convertirte en un despreciable ser de oscuridad y viles intenciones.-Explicó Shen.

Las sombras desaparecieron y frente a ellos se encontraba Kayn. Lucía un poco diferente, su piel mostraba algunas marcas en los brazos, eran indicio de que las sombras se habían apoderado de él por completo. Sus ojos parecieron tener un destello azul, pero este se desvaneció luego de un instante. El ojo de la guadaña ahora estaba inerte y en su lugar, mostraba una esfera de energía azul. Kayn soltó la guadaña y comenzó a observar sus manos, se sentía completamente incrédulo, en verdad había logrado retomar el control y vencer al darkin.

-Kayn... volviste.-Dijo Zoe mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia a él.

-Zoe, pensé... yo pensé que no volvería a verte.-Dijo él, caminando en dirección a la chica.

Quedaron frente a frente y se observaron con detenimiento por algunos segundos que se les hicieron eternos y luego, se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Inesperadamente, ambos comenzaron a derramar algunas lágrimas. Antes de que todo aquel desastre sucediera, habían quedado muchos temas pendientes entre ambos. Se sentían realmente felices de poder reencontrarse, era como si la vida les estuviera brindando una nueva oportunidad de enmendar sus situación y corregir el curso de sus acciones. Se soltaron y continuaron observándose como si fuera la primera vez que se veían.

Shen se acercó a ellos, totalmente incrédulo ante lo que veía. Él esperaba que de las sombras surgiera un ser malvado y que sería una amenaza para Jonia. Pero su predicción de los hechos había sido totalmente errónea. Observó a Kayn por unos instantes y para su sorpresa, este le mostró una amable sonrisa. Se veía como una persona totalmente diferente a la que había conocido tiempo atrás. Se despojó de su máscara y su expresión mostraba una seriedad algo siniestra, tendría que informarle del estado en el que se encontraba Zed.

-Zed... él está muy herido y tendrá que recibir atención médica inmediatamente.-Dijo Shen.

La expresión de Kayn se transformó en una llena de preocupación tras escuchar las palabras de Shen. Se alejó rápidamente y se dirigió al sitio en el que yacía su maestro. Estaba inconsciente y su herida sangraba profusamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kayn decidió que el mejor curso de acción sería llevarlo a la orden y que los acólitos lo atendieran. Zoe abrió un portal hacia el lugar y todos se transportaron en él. Al llegar, los acólitos se sorprendieron por la nueva apariencia de Kayn, pero no tuvieron tiempo para pensar en ello porque su maestro se encontraba en grave peligro.

Ni siquiera los mejores sanadores de la orden se sentían lo suficientemente capacitados como para atender una herida de aquella magnitud. Dejando de lado su orgullo y anteponiendo su deber como protector de la vida, decidió atender a Zed él mismo. Pasaron algunas horas hasta que Shen salió de la habitación en compañía de algunos acólitos que lo habían asistido durante la cirugía. Kayn estaba esperando afuera en compañía de Zoe, lucía impaciente y bastante afectado por todo lo que había sucedido, pero su mayor preocupación en ese momento era el estado de salud en el que se encontraba su maestro.

-Dime que todo estará bien... por favor.-Pidió Kayn con la voz cargada de tristeza.

-Hice todo lo que pude, la herida era muy grave... había dañado órganos internos y arterias importantes. No entiendo cómo pudo mantenerse en pie por tanto tiempo en esas condiciones.-Dijo Shen, retirándose la máscara.

-¡No! No puede... no puede ser.-Kayn había comenzado a derramar algunas lágrimas y Zoe tomaba su mano en señal de apoyo.

-Cálmate Kayn, Zed está fuera de peligro. El único inconveniente es que estará fuera de servicio por lo menos un mes y medio para poder recuperarse por completo.-Explicó Shen.

-¡Maldita sea Shen! ¡Casi muero del susto! Eres un infeliz insensible.-Espetó Kayn mientras se acercaba violentamente a Shen.

-Veo que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, me alegra que la oscuridad no te consumiera y te convirtiera en un ser maligno.-Dijo Shen con una leve sonrisa. -Ve con Zed, le alegrará saber que te encuentras bien.-Sugirió el ojo del crepúsculo.

Kayn dio un último vistazo a Zoe y a Shen para luego entrar en la habitación. Entró con paso sigiloso, pero se dio cuenta que fue algo innecesario pues Zed estaba despierto. Era extraño ver al maestro de las sombras sin toda esa indumentaria que portaba todo el tiempo, casi podría decirse que se veía vulnerable. Se veía como un ser humano común y corriente. Su cabello blanco se veía algo alborotado y su mirada carmesí pronto se posó en su estudiante. Kayn se acercó algo temeroso, como si esperara alguna especie de reclamo o reprimenda por parte del albino.

-Maestro yo... quiero pedirle una disculpa por haber dejado que todo esto sucediera. Fui débil, dejé que las emociones y el dolor del pasado me cegaran y por eso casi provocó una tragedia que hubiera acabado con Jonia.-Empezó a decir Kayn. -No soy digno de permanecer en este lugar, no después del error que cometí. Quiero decirle que aceptaré cualquier clase de castigo que usted desee imponerme.-Desvió la mirada, lleno de vergüenza.

-Shieda Kayn, acércate. Es una orden.-Pidió Zed mientras comenzaba a incorporarse con algo de dificultad.

Kayn se acercó lleno de temor y de pena, se había acostumbrado a esperar lo peor de Zed en esas situaciones. No podía descifrar la mirada de su maestro, era algo completamente confuso para él. Se acercó a la camilla y se sorprendió al ver que Zed había extendido sus brazos. Recordó las innumerables ocasiones en las que Zoe tuvo ese gesto con él, le estaba pidiendo un abrazo. ¿Su maestro le estaba pidiendo un abrazo? Dudó por un momento, pero luego tomó asiento a un lado de la camilla y cumplió con la exigencia del albino. Se sentía extraño ser abrazado por el maestro de las sombras, nunca pensó vivir para presenciar algo de esa magnitud.

-Tuve miedo, después de muchos muchos años por fin tuve miedo. Miedo de perderte, pensé que jamás iba a volver a ver tu rostro. Sé que he sido severo contigo, tal vez no he sido un modelo a seguir como lo ha sido Shen.-Comenzó a decir Zed.

-Jamás he visto a Shen como mi modelo a seguir, mi modelo a seguir es usted maestro.-Dijo Kayn.

-La lección más grande que puedes aprender de mí es no ser como yo. Cuando te encontré pensé que serías un acólito más y quedarías en el olvido. Pero no fue así, siempre te encargaste de demostrar tu grandeza.-Prosiguió Zed.

-Sólo intentaba impresionar a mi maestro, siempre he querido impresionarte porque siento que es la mejor manera de agradecerte la nueva vida que me diste.-Confesó Kayn.

-Tuvieron que pasar todas estas horribles cosas para que pudiera darme cuenta... para que pudiera reflexionar. Kayn, te aprecio de la misma manera en la que un padre aprecia a un hijo. Nunca lo dije, pero siempre lo pensé. Aquella vez que me lo preguntaste yo no fui capaz de responder, no quería que esa clase de cariño te convirtiera en un niño débil y mimado.-Admitió Zed. -Pero así es, eres como un hijo para mí. Me llenas de orgullo y de alegría.-Zed comenzó a separarse de aquel abrazo.

-Maestro... lo siento yo no lo vi venir.-Aquella confesión lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Sé muy bien cómo te sientes. Hace muchos años me habría gustado escuchar esas mismas palabras de parte de mi maestro. Me he convertido en un monstruo Kayn... no podía permitir que siguieras ese camino tú también. Pensé que no volverías y que nunca tendría la oportunidad de hacerte saber lo valioso que eres en realidad.-Confesó Zed.

-Me alegra escuchar su respuesta maestro. Seré sincero, usted es lo más cercano a una figura paterna que he tenido en mi miserable vida. El aprecio es mutuo, yo también lo considero como mi familia y eso no cambiará nunca, es una promesa.-Dijo Kayn, mostrando una sonrisa.

-Como todo buen padre, tengo que castigarte para asegurarme que aprendiste la lección.-Zed mostraba una inusual sonrisa, algo muy impropio de él.

-Aceptaré el castigo sin protestar, después de todo... casi pierde la vida por mi causa.-Kayn agachó la mirada tras decir aquello.

-Ya que estaré en recuperación por algún tiempo, me gustaría que tomaras mi lugar para dar las lecciones de los acólitos.-Pidió Zed.

-M-maestro... ¿cree que sea capaz de realizar sus labores?-Cuestionó Kayn, completamente anonadado.

-Fuiste capaz de sobreponerte al poder de un darkin, sobrevivirás en el salón de clases.-Zed le guiñó un ojo tras decir aquello.

Aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, en su rostro era evidente la felicidad que sentía al escuchar a su maestro decirle que lo consideraba totalmente capaz de cumplir con sus deberes. Zed se tomó un momento para expresarle a su alumno lo orgulloso que se sentía de sus hazañas y lo mucho que apreciaba su presencia en la orden. Cerrado el tema, decidió que era la oportunidad perfecta para indagar un poco más en el tipo de relación que el chico tenía con el aspecto del crepúsculo. Le intrigaba como dos seres tan diferentes podían llegar a relacionarse de alguna forma.

-¿Me dirás qué te traes con el aspecto del crepúsculo? Me debes algunas explicaciones.-Dijo Zed.

Hablaron por un largo rato sobre el tema, Kayn lucía completamente avergonzado por contarle la verdad a su maestro. La honestidad no había sido su mejor estrategia, pues Zed comenzó a reír con algo de dificultad por su herida. Le causaba gracia ver a su estudiante en un predicamento tan grande. Tener aquella charla con él le hacía sentir como un padre de familia dando consejos amorosos a su hijo. Rió nuevamente mientras su alumno simplemente se sonrojaba ante sus acciones. Luego de terminar con la charla, era momento para que Zed tomara sus medicinas y descansara un poco, entonces Kayn salió de la habitación. Zoe estaba esperando tras la puerta, para su sorpresa se encontraba sola.

-¿Cómo está tu maestro?-Preguntó ella con algo de preocupación.

-Él estará bien, sólo necesita descansar.-Respondió Kayn.

-¿Y tú cómo estás?-Se atrevió a preguntar ella.

-Hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar Zoe, acompáñame.-Pidió Kayn.

**Hi, this is Vega! Se acerca el final de esta historia. Quiero agradecerle a las linduras que dejan su review. También quiero mandarle un especial saludo a mis bellas ichikaabarai y a mi hormiga uwu. Nos leemos a la próxima.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Never Really Over I**

Zoe observaba el lugar con extrema curiosidad, era un sitio bastante oscuro y tenebroso. No entendía cómo Kayn era capaz de vivir de esa manera. Caminaron por un pasillo que le pareció interminable y justo al final se encontraba una puerta de madera que parecía haber sido golpeada con fuerza. Kayn vio con extrañeza aquello, pero decidió obviarlo e ingresar de todas formas. Por fin estaba en su habitación nuevamente, pero esta lucía diferente. Era como si un huracán hubiera pasado dentro, algunas cosas estaban destrozadas y pudo encontrar la nota que había escrito para su maestro, estaba rota en varios pedazos y desparramada sobre la cama.

-Tal parece que a Zed se le ocurrió que era buena idea tener una de sus rabietas en mi habitación.-Dijo Kayn con resignación.

-Es extraño entrar a tu habitación usando la puerta, es más divertido entrar por sorpresa usando algún portal.-Zoe sonrió tras decir esas palabras.

-Te he traído aquí porque tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros.-El tono de voz que él había usado para decir aquella frase denotaba seriedad. -Quisiera empezar pidiéndote una sincera disculpa por como actué la última vez que nos vimos. Debí alegrarme por ti en lugar de actuar como un patán, pero me fue imposible porque yo...

-Yo soy la que debe disculparse contigo. Te hice sentir que te había utilizado, eso no fue justo para ti. Comprendo tu enojo, yo me sentí de la misma manera cuando Ezreal me habló sobre lo maravillosa que es Lux.-Comenzó a decir Zoe. -Nunca te utilicé, puedo jurar que cada vivencia a tu lado fue completamente genuina y sincera.-Aseguró la chica.

Zoe recolectó cada uno de los fragmentos de la carta que yacía sobre la cama. Uno a uno los hizo desaparecer y sin perder más tiempo, tomó asiento sobre el colchón e invitó a Kayn a su lado. Había algo de duda en su mirada, pero luego de pensarlo por algunos segundos terminó aceptando. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y en completo silencio. Zoe parecía bastante inquieta y lo demostraba jugando con sus manos. Era un gesto que él sabía identificar muy bien, sabía que ella se sentía muy nerviosa en su presencia. Suspiró con pesadez al no saber cómo proseguir, la había llevado hasta allí para conversar, pero las palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca. Se sentía inseguro, tenía miedo.

-Han pasado varios meses desde que nos conocimos. Todavía recuerdo cuando te dije que no podíamos ser amigos. Me pediste un tiempo de prueba, esos tres meses pasaron sin que me diera cuenta.-Kayn sonrió ante lo peculiar de la situación en la que se conocieron.

-Yo te lo dije, bastó con un poco de tiempo juntos para que conocieras la alegría de la amistad.-Zoe comenzó a sonreír también.

-Amistad... Zoe yo creo que.-No pudo terminar la frase, Zoe lo había hecho callar con un gesto de su mano.

-Taric y Ezreal me ayudaron a darme cuenta de lo que sentía en realidad. Tengo que admitir que fue un poco confuso al principio, pero luego pude ver todo con claridad.-Zoe se alzó sobre sus rodillas y encaró a Kayn. -Creo que te amo.-Admitió ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Crees o estás segura?-Cuestionó Kayn con una expresión de incredulidad.

-¡Estoy intentando confesar mis sentimientos de manera romántica! ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan serio por un instante? Sólo lo haces más difícil.-Dijo Zoe haciendo un puchero.

-No sería yo si te lo dejara tan fácil.-Kayn comenzó a reír y luego acarició la mejilla de Zoe con su pulgar. -¿Qué harías si yo no siento lo mismo?-La expresión de Zoe se deformó al escuchar esa pregunta.

-Mi corazón se rompería nuevamente y seguro rogaría a Taric por algunos consejos para... ya sabes... conquistarte. No me rendiría tan fácil, haría lo posible por ganarme tu corazón.-Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus bellos ojos.

Siempre había sentido una especial fascinación por lo colorida y vibrante que Zoe podía ser. Su heterocromía era un rasgo que a él le parecía realmente bello y admiraba en secreto. Sus ojos lucían como gemas preciosas cuando se llenaban de lágrimas, pero él los prefería cuando estaban llenos de felicidad y alegría. Limpió sus lágrimas con sumo cuidado, disfrutando de cada roce de su piel contra la de ella. En un impulso, la haló hacia a él y la abrazó con fuerza. Zoe correspondió al abrazo de manera inmediata, ambos lo necesitaban. Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules observándola con cautela. Instintivamente cerró sus ojos, pero los abrió del golpe al sentir como el chico se había tomado el atrevimiento de besar sus labios. Fue algo leve al principio, pero pronto, ambos sintieron la necesidad de profundizar el contacto. El oxígeno comenzaba a faltar entre ambos y ella comenzó a sentir como el cuerpo del segador sombrío parecía estremecerse al estar tan cerca. De un momento a otro y sin previo aviso, Kayn rompió el beso y se alejó de manera súbita.

-¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó ella.

-Tenemos que ir despacio Zoe, no me gustan las cosas apresuradas.-Dijo Kayn mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

-¡Lo lamento! Es sólo que... tengo ciertos impulsos al estar tan cerca de ti, simplemente me dejé llevar.-Zoe lucía bastante apenada.

-Y-yo también, pero debemos ir despacio si queremos que esto funcione. ¿Ok?-Dijo Kayn, con el rostro teñido de carmesí.

-¿Si queremos que esto funcione? ¿Estás aceptando que sientes lo mismo por mí?-Zoe comenzó a impacientarse al no tener una respuesta concreta.

-¿El beso no fue la respuesta que esperabas? Olvidaba lo exigente que sueles ser en estos casos.-Kayn rió nervioso. -¿Qué quieres escuchar?-Preguntó él, respirando con algo de intranquilidad.

-Quiero oír que tú también me amas, quiero oír que correspondes a mis sentimientos y que aceptas estar conmigo.-Dijo Zoe en un tono suplicante.

-No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero... creo que ya es el momento. Y-yo... yo también te amo Zoe. Cuando me dijiste que Ezreal aceptó estar contigo yo sentí mi corazón hacerse trizas. Deseaba ser esa persona causante de tu felicidad, en ese momento yo deseaba ser él. Pensé que lo nuestro se había terminado.-Confesó Kayn.

-Kayn, lo nuestro nunca terminó realmente. Tuvo un principio un tanto turbulento, pero con el tiempo las cosas se irán estabilizando. Además, sé que podré hacerte muy feliz.-Dicho esto, Zoe se abalanzó sobre él nuevamente y ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones, Kayn correspondió a su abrazo inmediatamente. Meses atrás, le resultaba muy complicado y en ocasiones imposible que él demostrara su afecto de esa manera. Se mantuvieron en silencio y en esa misma posición por casi media hora. Sabía muy bien que Kayn tendría muchas obligaciones que cumplir de ahora en adelante, pero aún tenía algo de tiempo. Todavía restaba parte de la tarde y la noche para llevar a cabo una loca idea que cruzó por su mente. Hacía unas semanas lo había planeado con la ayuda de su amigo Taric, debido a los sucesos inesperados que los rodearon, había pospuesto dicha actividad. Consideró que era el momento adecuado, quería vivir una nueva aventura al lado de Kayn, justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Zoe abrió un pequeño portal y de él extrajo un misterioso paquete. Lo ofreció a Kayn y este aceptó con algo de extrañeza. El chico desató cuidadosamente el listón que aseguraba el contenido del paquete. Luego de desarmar una a una las capas de papel, pudo identificar por fin lo que había dentro. Era ropa, una bastante extraña a su parecer. Estaba muy acostumbrado a la manera de vestir de los jonianos, aquello era totalmente diferente a lo que había visto ya. La caja contenía una remera de color rojo y unos jeans color negro. Una combinación de colores muy apropiada a su parecer.

-¿Por qué me das ropa? ¿Acaso no te gusta mi manera de vestir?-Cuestionó Kayn, alzando una ceja.

-Tu ropa está muy bien para Jonia, pero no puedes ir con el pecho descubierto al lugar que visitaremos. Tu calzado está bien, combina perfectamente con el atuendo.-Respondió Zoe. -Ahora cerraré mis ojos para que puedas vestirte en paz.-Dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba nuevamente.

Kayn se echó a reír ante la ocurrencia de Zoe, desconocía sus planes, pero le parecían emocionantes. Justo como lo prometió, Zoe cerró sus ojos e incluso puso sus manos sobre ellos para mayor efectividad. Él se levantó de la cama y contempló el conjunto de ropa frente a él. Parecía algo que seguramente vestiría alguien de Piltóver o de Zaun tal vez. Quiso darle el beneficio de la duda y decidió probarse el atuendo. Solía usar pantalones bastante holgados, a diferencia de su ropa del día a día, aquellos jeans eran algo ajustados para su gusto. Se paró frente al espejo de su habitación y sonrió al verse. Lucía extrañamente bien, Zoe había elegido su combinación de colores favorita.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos Zoe.-Dijo Kayn.

Zoe obedeció y de inmediato abrió sus ojos. Estaba muy acostumbrada a la imagen del ninja, lo que tenía frente a ella era algo completamente diferente. Sonrió satisfecha al ver como aquellos dos colores combinaban perfectamente y realzaban la belleza de su portador. Sabía que eran sus colores favoritos, fue ese motivo el que la impulsó a diseñar el atuendo para él. Lo observaba embelesada, se veía realmente atractivo de esa manera. Había un detalle que notó de inmediato, Kayn llevaba el cabello suelto, era la primera vez que lo veía así. Lucía como los chicos que había visto en las revistas que coleccionaba mientras viajaba entre dimensiones. Se puso de pie y abrió un portal frente a ellos, luego tomó la mano de Kayn y le brindó una sonrisa.

-Cierra tus ojos, quiero que sea una sorpresa.-Pidió Zoe.

Kayn obedeció la orden y cerró sus ojos. Se sintió completamente mareado y desorbitado al salir del portal, casi vomita. Todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a esa manera tan peculiar de viajar. Abrió los ojos y sólo encontró oscuridad. Se encontraban en un oscuro callejón, Zoe no soltó su mano y lo haló con fuerza para que la siguiera. Supo de inmediato que no se encontraba en Jonia o en algún lugar de Runaterra, las calles lucían modernas y diferentes. Nunca en su vida había visto tantas luces juntas, era un espectáculo digno de admirar. La gente caminaba a toda prisa y algunos tenían la vista clavada en extraños artefactos que llevaban en las manos.

-¿En dónde estamos? Esto no es Runaterra, definitivamente no lo es.-Dijo Kayn al escuchar los estruendosos sonidos de la ciudad.

-Estamos en otra dimensión, según lo que he escuchado por parte de los pobladores este lugar se llama Nueva York.-Respondió ella.

Caminaron un rato más por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, Kayn se sentía maravillado ante todo lo que observaba. Los vehículos, las personas, los enormes edificios iluminados que rodeaban todo. Nunca imaginó vivir para ser testigo del espectáculo que esa extraña dimensión le presentaba. Zoe parecía muy feliz de estar acompañada por él en aquel lugar. Ella saltó de la emoción al ver lo que parecía ser una especie de vehículo frente al cual las personas hacían una pequeña fila. Ella le indicó que se acercaran un poco más y se unieron a la fila.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Preguntó Kayn con algo de intriga.

-Ya lo verás, estoy segura de que te gustará, es un camión de helados.-Respondió Zoe.

Kayn asintió algo confundido ¿qué tenían de especial unos simples helados? Ya había tenido la oportunidad de probarlos en un pequeño puesto en Jonia y no le causó gracia alguna su sabor. Así como hizo con la ropa, decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. Cuando por fin fue su turno en la fila, Zoe sacó una cuantas monedas de su bolsillo y pagó al vendedor. No lucían muy diferente a los helados que había probado en Jonia, no le pareció nada extraordinario. Vio como Zoe había comenzado a devorar el helado sin pensarlo mucho, así que decidió imitarla. Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir un fuerte y delicioso sabor a chocolate, terminarlo no le llevó ni cinco minutos.

-¿Te ha gustado? Adoro venir aquí y comer helado, son casi tan buenos como el pastel lunar de chocolate.-Dijo Zoe.

-Creo que es lo más delicioso que he comido en mi vida y eso que no soy muy fanático del chocolate o de las cosas dulces.-Respondió Kayn.

Zoe sonrió al ver que había logrado causar una buena impresión en Kayn. Ambos siguieron avanzando tomados de la mano, podían ver a muchas parejas haciendo lo mismo que ellos y eso les daba algo de tranquilidad. Tras caminar un poco, el bullicio de la música y unas luces llamaron su atención. Zoe le invitó a seguirla dentro y él accedió. Al ingresar al sitio quedó estupefacto al ver las curiosas decoraciones y las luces que ambientaban todo. Algunas personas bebían en una pequeña barra, mientras otras se movían al ritmo de la música.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-Preguntó Kayn.

-Es una discoteca, las personas vienen a este sitio para bailar y pasar un rato agradable.-Dijo Zoe mientras tiraba de Kayn para que siguieran avanzando.

-No creo haya sido buena idea traerme aquí, yo tengo dos pies izquierdos y dudo que pueda moverme tan bien como la gente de aquí.-Dijo Kayn con algo de nerviosismo.

-Sabía que dirías eso, tal vez esto te ayude un poco con tus dos pies izquierdos.-Dijo ella mientras lo acercaba a un extraño aparato.

Era una plataforma que tenía algunos círculos de colores en ella, estos se iluminaban al ritmo de la música. Frente a la plataforma había una enorme pantalla plana en la cual se reproducía la imagen de un chico mostrando algunos pasos de baile. Kayn se resistió un poco al principio, pero accedió luego de la constante insistencia de Zoe. Tenía que seguir los pasos que veía en la pantalla, él siempre había sido muy bueno imitando los movimientos de Zed en los entrenamientos y supuso que sería algo parecido.

Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y subió a la plataforma y Zoe subió a la que estaba al lado. La chica apretó un par de botones, parecía toda una conocedora de ese extraño artefacto. La música había comenzado a sonar y la pantalla se iluminó, mostrando el nombre de la canción y el artista. "365-Zedd" Kayn comenzó a reír al ver que el artista tenía un nombre parecido al de su maestro. Ahora no sabía que esperar, rió ante la idea de que aquel hombre tal vez pudiera ser una versión alternativa del Zed que conocía.

La pantalla cambió nuevamente y una silueta se proyectó en ella. Comenzó a imitar los movimientos que veía en la pantalla, al principio fueron algo torpes y fuera de tiempo. Pero aquello simplemente le provocó risa, se estaba divirtiendo en verdad. No le tomó mucho tiempo acoplarse al ritmo y seguir los movimientos de manera correcta. La silueta en la pantalla parecía destellar cada vez que él imitaba un paso a la perfección. Por su parte, Zoe se encontraba bastante entretenida, siempre había sentido un gusto especial por dichos juegos y le llenaba de alegría compartir su afición con Kayn. La canción terminó y ambos bajaron de la plataforma algo agitados por el ejercicio que el baile les había representado.

Zoe lo llevó a rastras hasta la pista de baile, se sintió nervioso al verse rodeado de varias personas. Veía como las parejas disfrutaban del baile y decidió darse la oportunidad de experimentarlo, después de todo nadie lo conocía en aquel lugar. Se acercó a Zoe con algo de inseguridad y colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica. Ambos comenzaron a moverse al compás de una nueva melodía, esta era un poco más suave y lenta que la anterior. A pesar de su supuesta inexperiencia, Kayn se movía con bastante fluidez e incluso se tomaba la libertad de imitar algunos pasos que las otras personas ejecutaban.

-Bailas muy bien señorita.-Dijo Kayn mientras bailaba.

-Amo cuando me llamas señorita.-Dijo Zoe con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Es en serio? Pensé que odiabas cuando te llamaban así.-Kayn se encontraba desconcertado por el comentario de Zoe.

-Ahh... es lo que dice la letra de la canción, no confundas las cosas. Aunque no me molestaría que tú me llamaras señorita, se siente bien cuando lo dices tú.-Confesó Zoe con un leve sonrojo.

-Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas, señorita.-Dijo Kayn guiñando un ojo.

Bailaron unas cuantas canciones más, hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a sentir algo de cansancio y decidieron salir de la pista. Kayn fue guiado por Zoe hacia unas escaleras que parecían llevar a una azotea. Se acercaron a la orilla y tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro. Desde ese lugar se podía divisar gran parte de la ciudad, era un espectáculo nocturno impresionante. Kayn volteó y vio como Zoe observaba el paisaje urbano con una enorme sonrisa. Pidió a su mente que no le traicionara y le permitiera atesorar dicha imagen por el resto de su existencia.

-¿Sabes algo Zoe? Es la primera cita que tengo en mi vida, he disfrutado mucho cada momento contigo. Este lugar es realmente magnífico.-Habló Kayn, rompiendo el silencio.

-Solía venir aquí sola, pero desde que te conocí tuve la intención de traerte aquí algún día. Quería que vieras un nuevo mundo y que pudieras experimentar cosas que en Runaterra no podrías-Dijo Zoe alegremente.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar tan bien?-Cuestionó Shieda.

-Conocí a una pareja de vastayas en un festival, quedé maravillada por lo bien que ambos bailaban. No me resistí y tuve que pedirles que me mostraran algunos pasos. Tal vez algún día crucemos caminos y podrás conocerlos.-Respondió la chica.

-No creo que sea una buena idea que un acólito de la orden de las sombras conozca a unos vastaya, todavía existen algunos conflictos entre nosotros.-Dijo Kayn en tono serio.

-Tranquilo, se la pasan viajando y dudo que algún día podamos toparnos con ellos.-Dijo Zoe, intentando calmar la situación.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que llegaron a esa dimensión y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que era el momento de volver a Jonia. Zoe abrió un portal y ambos dieron un último vistazo al paisaje antes de entrar en él. Estaban de vuelta en la habitación de Kayn, la luz de la luna se colaba por la rendija y daba una iluminación natural al lugar. Kayn parecía algo cansado y Zoe pensó que dejarlo dormir en paz sería lo más adecuado. Estuvo a punto de abrir un portal para marcharse cuando sintió como Kayn la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Duerme conmigo Zoe.-Pidió él y ella sin dudarlo accedió.

**Hi, this is Vega! El próximo capítulo será el último de esta historia :c Tal vez decida incluir un poco de lemon al final para complacer a algunas personitas que lo han pedido XD. Como siempre quiero enviar saludos a quienes postean sus respectivas reviews, especialmente a hormiga uwu y a Ichikaabarai. Nos leemos a la próxima.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Never Really Over II**

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo? ¿Hablas en serio?-La mirada de Zoe estaba llena de alegría al escuchar aquella petición, aunque se sentía un tanto sorprendida por lo repentino de la misma.

-¡No lo malinterpretes! Sólo... me gustaría algo de compañía para pasar la noche.-Kayn se había sonrojado al darse cuenta del doble sentido de lo que estaba pidiendo a Zoe.

-Me quedaré contigo, prometo no ser una molestia.-Dijo Zoe mientras comenzaba a hacerse un pequeño lugar en la cama de Kayn.

Kayn dio un pesado suspiro, quizá se arrepentiría de la decisión que acababa de tomar, pero ya después sería tiempo para ello. Se despojó de su calzado y sin prevenir la incauta mirada de Zoe, se desprendió de sus vestiduras para ponerse algo un tanto más cómodo. La chica se sonrojó violentamente al verlo de aquella manera y tuvo que ocultar su rostro para evitar ser descubierta. Había sido en vano, al escuchar la risa de Kayn pudo darse cuenta de que su intento por disimular su sonrojo no había sido tan efectivo como ella hubiera deseado. Pero lejos de enojarse, él parecía divertirse ante sus ocurrencias. Se acercó de manera sigilosa y se dejó caer en la cama, justo al lado de ella.

-Lamento que mi habitación sea un desastre y no pueda ofrecerte algo más cómodo.-Dijo Kayn, rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado entre los dos.

No recibió una respuesta verbal por parte de ella, sólo sintió como se acomodaba sobre su pecho desnudo. Sintió la cálida respiración de la chica contra su piel, eso lo hizo estremecerse. Pensó que ella se limitaría a simplemente acomodarse a su lado, ignoraba que sus planes serían otros. A pesar de la incomodidad inicial que las acciones de Zoe le provocaron, él mismo la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó con fuerza. Sentir a Zoe cerca lo llenaba de tranquilidad y relajaba sus sentidos. A diferencia de otras noches, conciliar el sueño no le llevó horas, tan sólo unos minutos le bastaron para ser recibido por los brazos de Morfeo.

Zoe estaba bastante inquieta, un tanto ansiosa al estar en compañía de Kayn. Decidió separarse un poco para dejarlo dormir cómodamente, no quería ser una molestia. Estaba completamente perdida observándolo mientras dormía, pero pronto, la pacífica expresión de su rostro comenzó a cambiar. Su respiración se había tornado intranquila y había comenzado a emitir unos leves quejidos. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, a Zoe no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de ello. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello, intentando calmarlo y luego de varios intentos por fin lo logró. Pero justo cuando pensó que todo estaba bien, Kayn despertó súbitamente. Parecía muy agitado, lucía confundido y aterrado. Zoe lo abrazó nuevamente y sintió como él comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Lo viste ¿verdad? Viste mi asqueroso pasado cuando estuviste dentro de mi mente. Estoy roto por dentro Zoe, no vale la pena quedarse a mi lado.-Dijo Kayn mientras seguía derramando lágrimas.

-Lo vi, lo vi todo. Vi lo fuerte que has sido durante todos estos años. ¿Y qué si estás roto por dentro? Yo estaré a tu lado hasta que todas esas piezas se unan nuevamente.-Decía Zoe, intentando consolar su llanto.

-¿Y si nunca vuelven a unirse? ¿Me abandonarás igual que todos?-Cuestionaba Kayn con desesperación, al parecer sus pesadillas lo habían alterado bastante.

-¡Eso jamás!-Zoe se subió sobre el regazo de Kayn para poder encararlo. -Yo no voy a abandonarte igual que los demás, yo permaneceré a tu lado aunque todos se hayan ido. De eso se trata el amor.-Dicho eso, se acercó a él y le brindó un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Luego de una breve charla para calmar a Kayn, ambos se acomodaron nuevamente para intentar dormir. Hacía mucho tiempo que él no tenía una noche de tranquilidad como la que estaba viviendo en ese instante y todo era gracias a la compañía de Zoe. El amanecer llegaría pronto y con ello, Zoe tendría que marcharse, aunque prometió visitarlo cada tarde luego de que sus labores en la orden finalizaran. A pesar de haber acordado que aquella noche juntos sería la primera y la última, ambos se las arreglaban para encontrar una escusa y pasar tiempo en compañía del otro.

Por su parte, Zed se recuperó rápidamente de sus heridas y pronto volvería a las andanzas como maestro. Sin embargo, decidió que era el momento para que su estudiante estrella tuviera un cargo más alto dentro de la orden de las sombras. Kayn aceptó gustoso, se sentía sumamente orgulloso y realizado al obtener el reconocimiento que había estado buscando desde hacía ya un tiempo. A pesar de tener más ocupaciones que antes, se sentía muy bien consigo mismo al ver que su maestro tenía plena confianza en él. Así pasaría el tiempo para Kayn, entre sus labores de la orden y sus fugaces encuentros con Zoe en otras dimensiones. Había encontrado un extraño e inusual equilibrio.

Luego de cumplir con sus obligaciones, por fin era su día libre, pero había algo especial en la ocasión. Hacía ya un año que había logrado derrotar al darkin y poner su vida en orden. También era el primer aniversario que pasaría junto a Zoe, a pesar de no ser el hombre más romántico que existe, no podía olvidar tan importante fecha. En busca de un cambio de apariencia, optó por llevar su cabello recogido en una coleta y también decidió usar un viejo yukata negro que normalmente recluía al fondo de su armario. El punto de encuentro era el claro del bosque en el que conoció a Zoe tiempo atrás, estaba de pie bajo el gran árbol que se encontraba al lado del riachuelo. Advirtió la presencia de Zoe al escuchar su peculiar silbido, era su manera de anunciarse. Al verla acercarse no pudo evitar sonreír, ya no reprimía sus emociones como antes. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente, demostrando lo feliz que se encontraba. Ella correspondió con la efusividad que la caracterizaba y debido a esto, ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Te ves realmente bien hoy.-Dijo Zoe, intentando ocultar el leve sonrojo que se había hecho presente en sus mejillas.

-Tú te ves hermosa, como siempre.-Respondió Kayn mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie nuevamente. -¿A dónde iremos hoy?-Preguntó él con entusiasmo.

-Hay un festival aquí en Jonia por la venida de la primavera, las calles estarán bastante animadas así que pensé que sería una buena idea quedarnos en nuestra dimensión esta vez.-Respondió Zoe.

Kayn asintió y pronto comenzaron su marcha hacia el festival. Justo como Zoe había predicho, las calles se encontraban repletas de personas. Las copas de los cerezos se encontraban bañadas por distintas y hermosas tonalidades de rosa. Familias enteras deambulaban por todo el lugar y algunos descansaban bajo los enormes árboles. La música tradicional joniana ambientaba la ocasión, mientras bellas bailarinas con el rostro teñido de blanco ejecutaban antiguas danzas en honor a la primavera. Todo lucía muy cálido y colorido. Kayn no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el inesperado giro que su vida había tenido. Por mucho tiempo todo le pareció gris, el panorama era oscuro y desolador para él. Pero ahora tenía distintos matices de color frente a él, por fin comenzaba a sentir la plenitud y la dicha de estar vivo.

Tomarse de la mano se había vuelto algo habitual en ellos dos, pero lo era muy poco usual que fuera Kayn quien tuviera la iniciativa. Zoe se sorprendió gratamente al sentir como él estrechaba su mano con fuerza y guiaba el paso esta vez. Varias veces se vieron atrapados entre la multitud y sus cuerpos se rozaban sin querer, provocando en ellos nerviosismo y un involuntario sonrojo. Pero obviando la incomodidad que dichas ocasiones les provocaban, disfrutaban mucho de cada momento del festival. Mientras seguían avanzando entre las danzas y las representaciones teatrales, Kayn se detuvo de manera repentina y apuntó con su dedo índice hacia un sitio específico. En una banca bajo un bello árbol de cerezo conversaban animosamente un par de jóvenes que por alguna razón parecían reconocerlos. Ambos saludaron con alegría, el saludo fue casi una invitación a acercarse y ellos aceptaron sin dudarlo.

-Te ves bien muchacho, me alegra ver que por fin pudiste liberarte de esa carga tan pesada.-Habló uno de los chicos, rubio y de hermosos ojos azules como el cielo.

-Disculpa ¿Nos hemos visto antes? De alguna manera siento que te conozco, pero no soy capaz de recordar.-Dijo Kayn, sintiéndose sumamente confundido.

-Nos conocimos tiempo atrás en el antiguo templo de Pallas, pero cuando nos conociste éramos uno mismo. ¿Te suena Varus?-El chico se puso de pie y encaró a Kayn.

-¿Valmar y Kai? ¡No lo puedo creer! Ustedes también lo lograron.-Kayn sonrió alegremente y ofreció su mano a Valmar y a Kai posteriormente.

Zoe se tomó el atrevimiento de brindarle un fuerte abrazo a cada uno de ellos. Luego de vagar durante meses sin rumbo aparente, luego de evitar en numerosas ocasiones que Varus causara una tragedia, Valmar y Kai por fin habían encontrado a alguien que pudiera liberarlos. Nunca supieron su nombre, sólo la describieron como una hermosa guerrera de cabellos platinados que poseía el brillo de una gema sobre su frente. Ella había logrado lo que ellos desearon durante años: separarse del darkin. La oscuridad por fin había sido derrotada por la luz del corazón. Por fin sus vidas habían vuelto a la normalidad y podían estar juntos nuevamente. Val y su amado Kai expresaron su alegría al ver que alguien más también había sido capaz de sobrepasar las dificultades que la vida con un darkin representaba.

Luego de charlar por un breve momento, se despidieron con la promesa de volver a encontrarse algún día. Ver nuevamente a aquel par de enamorados había sido una experiencia muy grata que ambos atesoraron desde el momento que los conocieron en el templo de Pallas más de un año atrás. Ambos eran la prueba viviente de lo poderoso que puede llegar a ser un sentimiento como el amor. Fue justo ese sentimiento que los llevó a estar en una situación muy desafortunada en un principio, pero fue gracias al amor que también pudieron encontrar la fuerza necesaria para luchar por su libertad.

Debido a la gran afluencia de personas en el festival, no les pareció extraño encontrarse con numerosos rostros conocidos entre la multitud. A la distancia pudieron distinguir las figuras de Taric y Ezreal disfrutando juntos de una bebida mientras charlaban. Zoe sonrió al ver la expresión de alegría de su querido amigo Taric, ya era hora para que él también tuviera un poco de felicidad en su vida luego de tantas tragedias. Decidieron no interrumpirlos y siguieron avanzando entre los pobladores. Algunas personas se habían conglomerado en un punto específico, parecían muy animadas mientras disfrutaban de algún espectáculo. La curiosidad comenzó a invadirlos y decidieron acercarse también. Zoe dio un grito de emoción al ver de qué se trataba.

-¡Son ellos! Son los vastaya que conocí en un festival hace un tiempo.-Exclamó Zoe mientras se abría paso entre la multitud al lado de Kayn.

-Por eso bailas tan bien, estos tipos son profesionales. Yo no creo ser capaz de moverme así ni en un millón de años.-Kayn rió por lo bajo tras analizar su propio comentario.

-Tenemos que ir a saludarlos.-Sentenció Zoe, halando con fuerzas a Kayn para que le siguiera el paso.

Él ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para negarse o replicar como en otras ocasiones, simplemente fue arrastrado en contra de su voluntad hacia un lado de la pista de baile. "Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo" dijo para sí mismo al ver que ella tenía toda la intención de bailar con él nuevamente. No sentía la misma confianza que había experimentado en la extraña dimensión que visitó junto a Zoe tiempo atrás. Se detuvo a observar a las personas que los rodeaban y un violento sonrojo se hizo presente en él al ver un par de rostros conocidos entre el conglomerado de personas: Shen, Akali y el pequeño yordle llamado Kennen se habían hecho presentes y se encontraban expectantes. El nerviosismo lo golpeó con fuerza y se negaba a moverse, pero la suplicante mirada de Zoe lo estaba haciendo ceder.

-No lo pienses tanto, tan sólo déjate llevar. Ya lo hemos hecho antes. Mírame a mí, quiero que olvides a la gente que nos rodea por un instante, pretende que sólo somos tú y yo.-Dijo Zoe, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que terminó por convencer a Kayn.

Asintió y tan pronto lo hizo, Zoe comenzó a guiarlo. Las palabras que ella había pronunciado hacían eco en su mente, entonces decidió que en ese preciso instante sólo tendría ojos para ella. Dejarse llevar había resultado una tarea más fácil en su mente, pero no en la ejecución. Pero luego de unos cuantos intentos, por fin pudo lograrlo. Se sentía completamente hipnotizado por la manera en la que Zoe sonreía y se divertía. Si tuviera que decidir cuál sería su imagen favorita de Zoe era justo esa: ella sonriendo alegremente con sus bellos ojos entrecerrados por la emoción. Al cabo de unas cuantas melodías, una conocida voz comenzó a llamar a Zoe y luego se dirigió a Kayn.

-¿Me permites bailar una pieza con ella? Deseo confirmar que mi mejor estudiante ha progresado en sus pasos de baile.-Dijo el joven vastaya mientras ofrecía su mano a Zoe.

-Supongo que no hay problema si lo haces.-Respondió Kayn con algo de recelo.

Zoe aceptó el ofrecimiento del caballero y ambos retomaron la danza, pero juntos esta vez. Kayn se apartó y sin darse cuenta, había llegado al lado de quien parecía ser la compañera del hombre con quien Zoe bailaba. Ella lo escudriñaba con la mirada, era como un radar en búsqueda de alguna posible amenaza. Él devolvió una mirada que a cualquiera le habría parecido poco amigable y hasta grosera. Si las miradas mataran, seguramente ellos dos ya estarían muertos desde el primer instante en el que se encontraron. La mujer observó atentamente las manos del chico frente a ella e hizo un gesto de disgusto.

-Reconocería esas sucias marcas en cualquier sitio. Tú eres parte de la orden de las sombras.-Dijo ella con desprecio. -Pero Zoe confía en ti y nosotros confiamos en su juicio.-Pronunció, relajando un poco su expresión de molestia.

-Estoy aquí con intenciones de compartir un buen momento al lado de Zoe, no he venido para iniciar una revolución o causar disturbios si es lo que piensas. Mi nombre es Shieda Kayn.-Se presentó haciendo una leve reverencia, dejando de lado la incomodidad inicial que conocer a aquella mujer le había provocado.

-Soy Xayah y mi amado bailarín es Rakan.-Dijo ella mientras ofrecía su mano en un intento por saludar de manera civilizada.

-A dónde quiera que vayamos, ella siempre se convierte en el centro de atención.-Comentó Kayn en referencia a las miradas que Zoe recibía por parte de los pobladores debido a su colorida apariencia y efusiva personalidad.

-Todo el mundo la ve a ella, pero ella sólo te ve a ti. A pesar de estar bailando con Rakan, ella solamente tiene ojos para ti.-Señaló Xayah.

La conversación se volvió un poco más amena luego de haber roto el hielo con aquellos comentarios. Ambos dejaron a un lado los prejuicios que tenían y charlaron mientras veían a sus respectivas parejas danzar ante la multitud. Kayn se encontraba sumamente intrigado al ver a dos seres tan diferentes compartir un sentimiento tan fuerte como el amor, ella parecía un alma rebelde y estricta, en cambio él parecía ser un espíritu libre y divertido. Dedicaron su tiempo a conversar sobre los lugares que habían visitado en Runaterra. El joven acólito de las sombras había quedado completamente encantado ante la mención que hizo Xayah sobre un sitio muy especial. Por su mente cruzó la loca idea de llevar a Zoe a ese sitio algún día.

El sonido de los aplausos los hizo voltear nuevamente hacia la pista de baile y entonces pudieron darse cuenta de que el pequeño show de Rakan y Zoe había llegado a su fin. Ambos se reverenciaban ante el público y recibían muestras verbales de afecto por parte de ellos. Zoe se sorprendió al ver a Kayn conversando tranquilamente con Xayah, algo completamente inusual por parte de ambos. Rakan se acercó con cautela y se interpuso entre su amada y el guerrero sombrío. Estaba a la defensiva, como si alguien estuviera invadiendo su territorio.

-Él es Kayn, él y Zoe están juntos.-Dijo Xayah, intentando calmar los ánimos de su amado.

Kayn saludó con un gesto de su mano y se limitó a no pronunciar palabra alguna. Vio a Zoe acercarse a él a toda prisa, se dieron un fuerte abrazo y él incluso la alzó entre sus brazos para hacerla girar un poco. Aquel gesto había tomado desprevenida a la pobre chica, pero había sido una sorpresa bastante grata a su parecer. Esa simple acción fue suficiente para que Rakan bajara la guardia y recuperara su tan usual buen humor. Rakan se acercó para saludad con la alegría que lo caracterizaba, causando un poco de incomodidad que Kayn supo disimular a la perfección.

-Ustedes dos son completamente adorables juntos.-Expresó Rakan con bastante entusiasmo. -Espero la invitación a la boda, no se demoren mucho, muero por darles algunos consejos matrimoniales.-Dijo Rakan casi en un susurro para Kayn.

-¡Qué rayos! Yo no...-La risas de la pareja le impidieron seguir articulando palabra. Sin duda alguna, aquel comentario lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Xayah y Rakan se despidieron, no sin antes hablar sobre la posibilidad de volver a encontrarse algún día y compartir un poco más en la pista de baile. Hablando por ambos, Zoe respondió con un sí rotundo, muy emocionada por la propuesta. Los vieron alejarse entre el tumulto de personas y luego, decidieron imitarlos y alejarse un poco del bullicio. Caminaban tranquilamente, tomados de la mano mientras conversaban. Kayn vio hacia un lado y pudo notar como estaban siendo observados por Shen. Simplemente le brindó una mirada de aprobación antes de desaparecer entre las personas que lo rodeaban.

Luego de caminar por un rato más y disfrutar de algunos refrigerios en el camino, decidieron tomar asiento en una pequeña banca bajo un árbol de cerezo. El cielo se teñía de diversos colores mientras el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas, dando tonalidades rojizas a las hermosas flores que los rodeaban. La mirada de Zoe estaba cargada de ilusión y felicidad, sus ojos parecían resplandecer con las tenues luces del atardecer. Kayn guardó una fotografía mental de aquel momento, deseando no olvidar, deseando poder vivir más momentos como ese junto a ella. Entonces aquella loca idea cruzó por su mente nuevamente, algo en su interior le decía a gritos que era el momento adecuado para ello y entonces lo hizo.

-Zoe quiero pedirte que vayamos a un lugar especial.-Pronunció Kayn en un tono calmo.

-¿A dónde deseas ir?-Cuestionó ella con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Quiero ir a la cascada Aphae contigo, mañana.-Pidió él, con algo de inquietud y nerviosismo por la respuesta que pudiera obtener por parte de Zoe.

**Hi, this is Vega! Mentí, este no será el último capítulo jajajaja no me maten plis. No me gusta finalizar historias con números impares y por eso he decidido que el último capítulo será el número 14. Como siempre quiero enviar un saludo a las personas que postean sus reviews, especialmente a ichikaabarai y a hormiga uwu. Saludos y nos leemos en el capítulo final.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Las sombras del crepúsculo**

-¿En serio quieres conocer la cascada Aphae?-Cuestionó Zoe con algo de sorpresa. Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro, demostrando inquietud y un poco de nerviosismo.

Kayn simplemente asintió con toda seguridad y Zoe no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar su curiosa petición. Aprovechando que el segador sombrío tenía por fin unos cuantos días libres, decidieron que viajarían al lugar de manera tradicional y no haciendo uso de los portales de Zoe. Kayn agradeció inmensamente dicho gesto, pues a pesar de haber viajado de esa manera en innumerables ocasiones, su cuerpo todavía no terminaba de acoplarse a la manera tan peculiar en la que Zoe se transportaba de un sitio a otro. Pasaron la noche en la orden de las sombras y partieron a la mañana siguiente.

La ironía comenzó justo al momento en el que el carruaje emprendió su marcha con rumbo hacia Navori y Kayn no pudo evitar reír por ello. Al parecer, viajar de esa manera le provocaba mareos a Zoe. Le parecía inconcebible la idea de que ella se sintiera afectada por algo que él consideraba una nimiedad. Zoe era capaz de viajar entre dimensiones, pero al parecer no era capaz de soportar un viaje en carruaje sin querer expulsar el contenido de su estómago. Kayn propuso que la mejor manera de soportar el ajetreo era dormir un poco, ella aceptó sin dudarlo. Recostó su cabeza cómodamente sobre las piernas de su acompañante y debido a las caricias que recibía en su cabello, no le fue difícil caer en un profundo sueño.

Para Kayn, el viaje estuvo dividido entre admirar el paisaje por la ventanilla del carruaje y observar la pacífica expresión de Zoe mientras dormía. Comenzaba a cuestionar su cordura, puesto a que viajar con alguien de esa manera era algo que en el pasado le habría parecido descabellado sin duda. Pero era el lugar hacia el que se dirigían el que le hacía pensar que en definitiva se había vuelto loco. Llevaba algunos meses poniendo en tela de juicio su sanidad, esto se debía a la inusual felicidad y calma que estaba experimentando. El viento se colaba dentro de la cabina y los sonidos de la naturaleza lo habían inspirado a pensar en todo aquello que no había tomado en cuenta hasta entonces.

Recordó entonces el primer día, el primer encuentro que tuvo con Zoe en el bosque. Recordaba claramente haber despertado confundido al sentir el tacto ajeno perturbando su supuesta paz interior. Recordaba la mirada cargada de curiosidad y la sonrisa llena de inocencia que Zoe esbozaba mientras flotaba sobre él. A pesar de lo aparatosos que fueron sus primeros momentos juntos, no podía contener su sonrisa al rememorarlos. Para él era difícil admitir que se había sentido completamente atraído e intrigado ante el peculiar comportamiento y apariencia de Zoe. Toda su vida había estado rodeada de oscuridad, pero ella le brindaba la oportunidad de conocer nuevos colores.

Aquella retrospectiva le hizo ver con claridad todo lo que había permanecido en tinieblas para él durante mucho tiempo. Ahora veía con claridad y sabía muy bien lo que deseaba. Se había vuelto alguien muy perceptivo y podía notar rápidamente cuando una nueva idea o inquietud surgía en Zoe. Desde hacía unos meses había logrado sentir cierta inseguridad en ella, no le fue muy difícil descubrir el secreto anhelo que la chica tenía: ella deseaba formalizar las cosas entre ambos. Él comprendía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería, pero no sentía que fuera el momento adecuado, hasta ahora. El carruaje comenzó a disminuir su velocidad y pronto, el jinete anunciaría que habían llegado a su destino.

Zoe despertó al sentir que su acompañante había comenzado a estirar las piernas, intentando liberar un poco de la tensión del viaje. Bajaron del carruaje y comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano. La villa que visitaban era completamente hermosa, parecía que la arquitectura del lugar se hubiera fusionado con la naturaleza y fueran una misma entidad. Humanos y vastayas convivían de manera pacífica, cosa que sorprendió gratamente a la joven pareja. Mientras más se adentraban en el lugar, podían observar la gran concentración de magia salvaje que allí existía.

Comenzaron a adentrarse en el bosque y mientras lo hacían, pudieron divisar una enorme diversidad de fauna que para ambos era totalmente desconocida. Bellas criaturas deambulaban entre los pequeños caminos naturales que el bosque presentaba, mientras que algunos destellos de luz se hacían presentes por todas partes. Caminaron por aproximadamente media hora, disfrutando de una charla casual y del contacto entre sus manos. En algunas ocasiones, se tomaron la libertad de detenerse y unir sus labios por un instante. El sonido del agua advirtió que por fin habían llegado a su destino.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Es hermoso!-Exclamaron ambos al unisono al acercarse al bello nacimiento de agua.

Allí estaba, alta, bella y majestuosa: la cascada Aphae. Una enorme caída de agua cristalina, rodeada por lisas rocas que habían sido talladas por la misma fuerza de la naturaleza. La exuberante flora le daba un toque totalmente mágico e inigualable al lugar. Se quedaron de pie por un momento, apreciando la belleza del sitio que tenían frente a ellos. A pesar de haber estado allí en numerosas ocasiones, Zoe se sintió gratamente sorprendida, como si fuera la primera vez que sus ojos observaban tal maravilla. Kayn estaba completamente sorprendido, la descripción que Xayah le había brindado del lugar no le hacía justicia al parecer.

Los destellos de luz que habían visto en su camino hacia la cascada, comenzaron a hacerse presentes en el sitio. Eran de diversos tamaños y colores, eso simplemente aumentaba el misticismo del momento. Un pequeño destello rosa comenzó a revolotear alrededor de Kayn, dejándolo confundido en el acto. Pero luego de un momento, supuso que deseaba que lo siguiera y eso hizo. Invitó a Zoe a seguirlo y ambos comenzaron a avanzar hacia la parte poco profunda del río. Rieron totalmente confundidos, pues no comprendían lo que estaba sucediendo. Casi por inercia, se sujetaron de ambas manos y se posicionaron uno frente al otro.

-Sabes lo que dicen de este lugar ¿verdad?-Dijo Kayn.

-Lo sé, Xayah y Rakan me hablaron de este sitio cuando nos conocimos.-Dijo Zoe con la voz un tanto temblorosa.

-Seguramente ya sabes el motivo por el cual decidí que quería venir aquí contigo. ¿O es que acaso deseas que lo explique?-Dicho eso, se acercó a Zoe hasta unir su frente con la de ella.

-Las parejas vienen a este lugar para que la magia los una.-Dijo Zoe casi en un susurro. -Kayn no tienes que hacer esto sino quieres, comprendo que para ti ha sido difícil adaptarse a una relación después de haber estado en soledad por tanto tiempo. Te prometo que siempre respetaré tu deseo de ser libre.-Su tono de voz era una mezcla entre nerviosismo y resignación.

-Y yo prometo acompañarte a vivir miles de aventuras e intentar que seamos felices cada uno de los días del resto de nuestra vida juntos.-Comenzó a decir Kayn. Zoe, que hasta ese momento había mantenido sus ojos cerrados, los abrió con sorpresa al escuchar tales palabras y logró comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. -Yo te elijo para caminar juntos, dormir a tu lado, ser dicha para tu corazón y alegría para tu espíritu. Prometo amarte, respetarte y honrarte toda la vida.-Un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras que tanto peso tenían.

-Yo... yo acepto el compromiso de ser todo aquello que has soñado en la vida y eso significa permanecer a tu lado por el resto de mi existencia.-Zoe abrió su corazón, expresando el ferviente deseo que en él albergaba. -Kayn, tú eres la persona al lado de la cual yo quiero caminar toda mi vida, bajo el sol y la lluvia, entre las sombras y la luz, por siempre y para siempre.-Algunas lágrimas de alegría habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos.

Kayn sonrió lleno de dicha al presenciar la emoción que Zoe estaba experimentando en aquel momento. Soltó las manos de Zoe por un instante y comenzó a buscar algo entre sus bolsillos. Ella lo observaba expectante, algo impaciente pero feliz de vivir dicha experiencia a su lado. Kayn le mostró una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo rojo, de la cual extrajo un hermoso par de sortijas doradas. La mirada de Zoe se iluminó inmediatamente al caer en cuenta del enorme paso que estaban dando. Kayn tomó su mano y colocó delicadamente la sortija en el dedo anular de Zoe y luego ella hizo lo mismo con él. Ambos estaban completamente sonrojados, pero eso no les impedía esbozar una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Saber que voy a permanecer a tu lado de ahora en mas es un compromiso que me hace sentir plenamente dichoso, por eso lo acepto sin miedo y con gratitud.-Luego de decir aquellas palabras, Kayn acunó el rostro de Zoe entre sus manos y le brindó un suave beso en los labios.

Zoe se sentía completamente emocionada y feliz por lo que acababa de suceder. Se abalanzó sobre él para brindarle un fuerte abrazo y ambos cayeron de lleno a las aguas del río. Al incorporarse nuevamente ambos comenzaron a reír, era como si se repitiera la historia de uno de sus primeros encuentros en el bosque. Justo cuando se decidían a salir del agua, vieron como el destello de luz que los había guiado hacia el río se dividía en dos. Ambos destellos se fundieron con las sortijas que ahora ellos portaban, dándoles un especial brillo y un nuevo significado: la magia había permitido su unión en aquel lugar.

Luego de un momento más disfrutando del paisaje y luego de presenciar el hermoso atardecer, ambos decidieron que era momento de buscar donde descansar. Completamente empapados y bajo la curiosa mirada de los pobladores, llegaron a una pequeña posada en búsqueda de un lugar para pasar la noche. Fueron dirigidos al sitio en el cual pretendían descansar. Kayn fue el primero en adentrarse al pequeño rincón que los albergaría y pudo notar que la oscuridad lo empañaba todo. Tomó a Zoe de la mano y la dirigió hacia la cama que compartirían. Encendió una a una las velas del candelabro que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche y la habitación comenzó a cobrar nueva vida.

Kayn tomó asiento al lado de Zoe y ambos desviaron la mirada por un instante. Zoe se puso de pie y se posicionó justo frente a él, intentando captar su atención. Podía notar su nerviosismo, algo muy impropio de él, pues en muchas otras ocasiones habían pasado la noche juntos en su habitación de la orden. Pudo notar un marcado sonrojo en las mejillas de Kayn, también apartaba la mirada, como si estuviera ocultando alguna especie de secreto vergonzoso. Fue entonces que ella comprendió las dimensiones de todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. A pesar de haber dormido juntos en numerosas ocasiones, esta sería su primera noche juntos como esposos. Ella conocía muy bien lo que aquello significaba, entonces también cayó presa de un profundo sonrojo. ¿Pero cómo debía proceder? Presa de la curiosidad que los humanos le causaban, en muchas ocasiones observó su comportamiento en dichas situaciones. Incluso había fantaseado un par de veces con vivir algo así ella misma, ahora tenía la oportunidad justo frente a ella y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

-Kayn ¿Crees que soy... ya sabes... atractiva?-Cuestionó ella con algo de timidez.

-Así es, parte de amarte es también considerarte atractiva ¿No lo crees así?-Replicó Kayn.

-Me refiero a mi cuerpo... ya sabes que no soy la chica más atractiva y agraciada que existe.-Dijo Zoe, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Para mí eres total y completamente hermosa, no necesitas ser como las demás chicas para gustarme.-Kayn habló en un tono sereno, intentando calmar las inseguridades de Zoe.

Ambos evitaban verse, esto se debía al nerviosismo que la situación les provocaba. Kayn alzó la mirada y entonces vio como el ligero vestido blanco que Zoe portaba comenzó a deslizarse cuesta abajo. Su cuerpo iba quedando expuesto a medida que la prenda descendía a un ritmo lento pero constante. Entonces Kayn sintió el enorme deseo de no apartar la mirada como lo había hecho hasta entonces, quería observar, quería eso y mucho más. Un pequeño corpiño y unas bragas color rosa eran lo único que cubrían a la chica, no sabía si era por el deseo que había comenzado a sentir o por la tenue iluminación del lugar, pero la visión que tenía frente a él le parecía angelical y divina.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de que las palabras no serían suficientes para demostrarle a Zoe que en verdad sentía atracción hacia ella en ese sentido tan especial. Se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente a ella. Acarició su rostro y lentamente sus manos fueron descendiendo hacia la cintura de la chica. Ella sintió como su piel se erizaba ante tal contacto y antes de que pudiera expresarlo verbalmente, Kayn ahogó sus palabras con un beso. Al principio fue sólo un leve roce entre sus labios, pero lentamente sus bocas se fueron abriendo, dando paso a una nueva profundidad en dicho contacto. En su deseo por sentir la piel de su ahora esposo, comenzó a deslizar cuidadosamente sus manos entre la estorbosa ropa que se lo impedía. Kayn comprendió lo que ella quería y sin dejar de besarla, desató el nudo que mantenía unido su yukata, dejándolo caer al suelo junto con el resto de sus vestiduras.

En su afán por buscar la igualdad de condiciones, ayudó a Zoe a desprenderse de las últimas prendas que cubrían su cuerpo. Se detuvieron cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a rogar por oxígeno y fue entonces cuando se observaron por vez primera. Tan vulnerables, tan expuestos y tan llenos de un ferviente deseo que desde hacía tiempo habían estado conteniendo. Kayn tomó la mano de Zoe y comenzó a guiarla hacia el lugar en el que yacerían juntos esa noche. Queriendo tomar el control de la situación, ella se ubicó cuidadosamente sobre él para proseguir con su sesión de besos.

-Zoe... eres tan hermosa.-Decía Kayn pausadamente entre cada beso que compartían.

Ella no era capaz de responder, simplemente dejaba escapar algunos suspiros al sentir como las manos de Kayn comenzaban a vagar por su espalda y luego proseguían a acariciar suavemente sus pequeños pechos. Casi por inercia comenzó con algunos leves roces y movimientos de sus caderas y se sorprendió al escuchar un leve gemido escapar de los labios de Kayn ante tales acciones. El armonioso sonido que escapaba de los labios de su amante la hizo descubrir el placer que aquello le provocaba, entonces decidió complacer sus deseos. Mientras se movía sobre él, sintió como su intimidad comenzaba a humedecerse, ella también disfrutaba de la nueva sensación que estaba experimentando.

A pesar del placer que dichos movimientos le provocaban, ella deseaba llegar más allá, quería unirse con él. Se separó de Kayn por un instante y fue entonces que pudo darse cuenta de lo excitado que él se encontraba. Con algo de timidez, acercó ambas manos al miembro del chico y comenzó con un suave movimiento que terminó por arrancarle algunos gemidos descarados al guerrero de las sombras. Se sentía satisfecha al ver que era ella la causante de su delirio y sus más bajos deseos. La expresión de su rostro y los sonidos que emitía eran el respaldo de aquellas palabras que había pronunciado momentos antes, en verdad se sentía atraído por ella, la amaba y la deseaba tanto como ella a él.

Zoe detuvo la labor de sus manos por un instante y volvió a su posición anterior. Pero esta vez, alzó levemente sus caderas para luego dejarse caer lentamente sobre el miembro de Kayn. Sintió un dolor punzante en su interior mientras se adentraba en aquel mar de nuevas sensaciones. Comenzó a emitir pequeños quejidos producto de la incomodidad que el contacto inicial le provocaba. Kayn se acercó a ella y le brindó un apasionado beso para hacerla olvidar el dolor que seguramente estaba experimentando en ese momento. Luego de un momento en el que ambos permanecieron inmóviles, fue Zoe quien inició a ascender y descender suavemente sobre él.

Tras unos minutos que para Zoe parecieron una eternidad, el dolor se había disipado por completo y en su lugar, ahora comenzaba a sentir una nueva clase de placer que nunca antes había tenido en su vida. Pequeños gemidos y jadeos escapaban de sus labios al sentir como Kayn se detenía a besar lentamente su cuello y sus hombros. Zoe sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle y era incapaz de seguir llevando el mando de la situación. Al sentir como los movimientos de Zoe disminuían de intensidad, Kayn aprovechó el momento para salir de ella y recostarla suavemente sobre la cama.

Se tomó unos cuantos segundos para admirar a Zoe, ante sus ojos se encontraba la imagen de lo que él consideraba perfección. Lucía completamente ruborizada y su mirada se veía cristalina. Una leve capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo, a pesar de no ser una chica con un cuerpo exuberante, sus pequeñas curvas lograron cautivarlo. Sus labios entreabiertos le hacían una invitación que él no pudo rechazar y entonces se acercó para besarla nuevamente. Fue descendiendo lentamente hasta acercar su boca a los ya muy sensibles senos de la chica. Tuvo el atrevimiento de besar y lamer impetuosamente aquella piel, como si de una deliciosa fruta se tratara.

Zoe arqueó un poco su espalda al sentir como Kayn se introducía en ella nuevamente y comenzaba un lento vaivén que era tortuosamente placentero para ella. Con intenciones de acelerar el ritmo al que él la embestía, ella alzó sus piernas y rodeó la cadera de Kayn. El mensaje fue fuerte y claro, así que decidió complacer sus deseos y aceleró sus movimientos. La habitación estaba inundada por los jadeos y gemidos que ambos emitían sin miedo alguno. A pesar de la pasión y fogosidad que los llenaba en ese instante, también los embargaba la felicidad de poder profesarse amor de aquella manera tan íntima y placentera. Zoe sentía como su cuerpo se acercaba al límite y se aferró fuertemente a Kayn. El clímax estaba cerca y él lo sabía muy bien, así que acalló los jadeos de su amada con un apasionado beso, mientras todo su deseo se esparcía dentro de ella al alcanzar el máximo placer juntos.

Se mantuvieron unidos por un instante más mientras calmaban la profunda agitación que aquel acto de amor profundo les había provocado. Kayn se dejó caer sobre el colchón y acunó a Zoe entre sus brazos. La chica permanecía con los ojos cerrados, su respiración por fin comenzaba a regularizarse. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió ante la pacífica expresión de Kayn. Luego de cubrir sus cuerpos con una delgada sábana, ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos, presas del cansancio que ellos mismos se habían provocado. Despertaron muy temprano en la madrugada pues Kayn debía volver a su hogar en la orden de las sombras. Mientras terminaban de empacar sus pertenencias y se vestían nuevamente, Kayn se detuvo por un instante e invitó a Zoe a acercarse a la ventana junto a él.

-Desde que te conocí, procuro despertar justo antes que salga el sol. Disfruto observando los hermosos colores que tiene el cielo, así como también me tomo un momento de la tarde para disfrutar del ocaso.-Comenzó a decir Kayn mientras abrazaba a Zoe por la espalda.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-Intentó indagar Zoe, aunque muy en su interior logró deducir la respuesta que recibiría.

-Los colores del crepúsculo siempre me parecieron hermosos, especialmente cuando te conocí. Observar el cielo me hace pensar en ti, en lo colorida, vibrante, única e increíble que eres. Lo mantuve como un secreto por mucho tiempo, pero ahora que somos esposos... considero que no deben existir secretos entre nosotros.-Confesó Kayn con algo de vergüenza.

-¡Oh vaya! Pensé que te parecía un fastidio.-Zoe rió al recordar la actitud que su amado solía tener con ella en el pasado, justo cuando su amistad había iniciado.

-Debo admitir que en un principio me pareciste alguien bastante fastidiosa, pero eso fue cambiando a medida que pasamos tiempo juntos. Iniciamos con el pie izquierdo, pero eso no impidió que pudiéramos retomar el camino juntos.-Kayn se separó de ella por un instante y la hizo voltear para poder encararla. -Te amo Zoe y estoy más que feliz de saber que podré compartir mi existencia contigo.-Dicho esto, se acercó a ella y se fundieron en un tierno beso mientras los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana y comenzaban a iluminarlos.

-Te amo Kayn, sé que seremos muy felices juntos.-Dijo Zoe mientras se aferraba a él con fuerzas.

Terminaron de afinar los últimos detalles de su viaje y partieron de Navori en las primeras horas de la mañana. Mientras el carruaje avanzaba, ambos veían por la ventanilla como el solo se elevaba iluminando las montañas y sus alrededores. Se tomaron de la mano, se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron. Aquella travesía juntos simbolizaba un nuevo comienzo para los dos, un nuevo comienzo en el que no habría más secretos. Era el inicio de un nuevo capítulo, uno que escribirían juntos, llenos de amor, dicha y felicidad. Esa sería la conclusión para dos seres tan diferentes que cruzaron sus caminos por mera casualidad. El revoltoso aspecto del crepúsculo había conocido a alguien que daba profundidad y sentido a su ajetreada vida. Por su parte, el segador sombrío había encontrado por fin a alguien que le mostrara la belleza de la luz y los colores. Juntos habían encontrado un equilibrio un tanto inusual, inusual pero perfecto para ambos.

**Hi, this is Vega! Este es el último capítulo y me gustaría hacer un agradecimiento general a todas las personitas que me acompañaron a lo largo de esta historia. Aprecio mucho su apoyo y su interés. También quería agregar que tal vez más adelante haga un pequeño epílogo para que puedan saber lo que fue de la vida de esta parejita tan inusual. También quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga hormiga uwu ya que ella me inspiró mucho para escribir a cierto guerrero sombrío xD Se les aprecia a todos y nos leemos en el epílogo, prometo que no tardaré tanto.**


End file.
